All of this has happened before
by Angel One-0-one
Summary: All of this has happened before, will it happen again? A rewrite of an old story, a triple cross over, once story has been read, you understand. next chapter up, nearly finished.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 1

Earth 2020

World war three started with the reappearance of one person that Jack had wished he had placed a bullet in his head years ago, Robert Kinsey. We know about Kinsey showing up after Jack O'Neill was promoted to General and given command of the S.G.C, Kinsey then turned up at his home, warning that the Trust was trying to take control of sections of the Russian military.

Wearing a wire, Kinsey went to a meeting with his former associates, only to be beamed up to a cloaked Al'kesh. Daniel Jackson travels to Russia where he found a Goa'uld infested Kinsey in a military detention center, accused of attempting to assassinate a Russian general. The two were then transported up to the Prometheus, where the Goa'uld was interrogated.

Fearing that Kinsey would reveal information, Trust operatives on board the cloaked Al'kesh attacked Prometheus and Kinsey used the confusion to escape by ring transporter. He killed Jennings and, presumably, transported back to Earth. But his current whereabouts were unknown, until now.

With the Trust on earth destroyed and disbanded, those remain escaped to searched out new allies for their twisted revenge. They first contacted a few of the remaining Goa'uld who were bent on the destruction of the Tau'ri, then they contacted the Lucian Alliance and made a deal with them. This was of course only to last until the Tau'ri were destroyed, then all deals were off. The rebel Jaffa then agreed to join in the war to take down the Tau'ri, but not as a slave but as equals. This really got on the nerves of the Goa'uld, something they hope will change instantly after the destruction of the Tau'ri.

They began to plan the attack on Earth and by the time they were near enough ready, they had amassed a very large attack fleet. The first step was to get Earth defenceless, have their starships spread out all around the galaxy chasing a ghost, then attack Earth.

Leading up to this attack, small fleets of Lucian Alliance, Rebel Jaffa and Goa'uld would begin to smash and grab mission to draw out Earth's battlecruiser's, for confusion and to take as much technology as they could and to keep Stargate command guessing who was really involved.

The new trust Goa'uld system Lords turned on the Chinese, what they fail to do with the Russians they did with the Chinese government. They infested the Chinese government and most of the military with the Goa'uld, one of the most powerful nation was now in their control. The three alliances would now use China against the rest of this world. While the planet was caught up in a war with China, the rest of the alliance would begin their attack from space.

The Chinese, with the aid of the Goa'uld and the other forces, had secretly built two extra Battlecruisers Shen Yang and Yung Shun and along with the Sun Tzu and the Sun Yang, they began the operation against what they thought would be the Americans. They had successfully attacked two off-world Site's with a small attack fleet of the rebel Jaffa, but it was the third and last Tau'ri base they had a little trouble with.

Close by were two brand new Daedalus Class Battlecruiser, the Amazon and the Bismark who were on a secret mission when the war began. Both ships had a copy of both Asgard and Ancient computer core's, as well as several highly classified top secret items they were ordered to take to a new secret off-world site.

A Tok'ra spy had infiltrated the alliance and contacted the SGC and warn them of the plan to attack on earth and their off-world bases. The two battlecruisers were ordered to defend one of the off-world sites until all personnel had escaped, then they were ordered to returned to help defend Earth... but they never arrived

Both the Amazon and the Bismark looked the same on the outside but with a small difference, they had larger aircraft pods to hold the new 302J Eagle fighter. This class of ships could reach sublight speeds of 125,000 km/s and nearly 10,000 ly/hr in hyperspace and could reach faster speed if she had a ZPM. But ZPM's were rare and the crews were very lucky just to even see one, never alone getting one installed on their ships and they were transporting two of them.

The Amazon had a crew that was completely one of those idea's born out a report about an alien all-female pirate ship taking on several Alliance ships, the Alliance had killed or captured all their men. The females found an old abandon Goa'uld base with several nearly built ships, a few years later they began their attacks and have been pretty successful in destroying the Lucien Alliance ships.

Colonel Lozen Mavia and General Samantha Carter had met with the new Tau'ri Defence force head, General Jack O'Neill, the Stargate and space Program was due to be released to the world and they thought it would be a great idea to have an all-female crewed ship, they agreed and the Amazon would be the first have an all female crew.

The crew was selected from every country within the Stargate program, they were all top of their class and able to meet any sort of emergency space would give them. Jack then appointed Colonel Lozen Mavia as commander of the Amazon. After the trails, the Amazon became the first all-female crewed 304 Daedalus Class Battlecruiser.

The Bismark was a new German ship and just as good as the Americans ships-of-the-line 304's, this mission was also the Bismark maiden voyage and the two ships were not expected to encounter any enemy ships. As we now know, that was not the case.

The Bismark commanding officer was Captain Kurt Bruhn. Captain Kurt Bruhn was the first of his family to enlist in the new independent Deutsche Marine after the fall of the communist. His family lived and grew up under the Russian boot after the fall of Germany in 1945, his Grandmother told him how she had scrape enough together just to live before the wall fell. Life was hard in the years after independence, but his country began to grow and the world began to trust the new independent Germany again. Germany had what the world wanted and that was new money, it helped Germany to grow stronger than most of the world and soon became a new financial capital of the world

Kurt and his Executive officer Stabskapitänleutnant (or Commander) Carl Hoffman and the crew had trained together with the Americans for nearly a full year, 500 Deutsche Marine personnel were sent to Cheyenne Mountain to learn about the Stargate and the new international space program. Even though the Americans didn't fully agree in training their men or selling the Germans a 304, it was this new money that changed the IOA mind and Germany had trillions of it and they needed the money.

While the two ships were in the hyperspace tunnel, some sort of distortion in normal space disrupted all ships hyperspace system, instead of the soft white and blue of the hyperspace tunnel, they became violent reds and orange and the ships were being thrown around and the crews with them. It was then that everything turned white as a blinding flash engulfed the two ships.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 2

To Kurt, everything within the bridge was quiet, there was no noise what so ever, and yet there were people running around yelling, then a panel blew with a blinding flash but there was still no sound. Kurt tried to move off the floor but everything suddenly went black. Commander Carl Hoffman checked his captain "take him to medical hurry" he ordered and two marine's close by moved to pick him up "careful!" the two slowly eased the captain of the floor and took him away in a stretcher "status!" he yelled

"We are in the dark, all our systems have blown, engineering has just activated backup systems for life support There reports of fires in one of the hangers and multiple of injuries, so far we have three dead"

"where's the Amazon?"

"Unknown sir," said a young Leutnant zur See (Lieutenant Junior Grade) "at last reports! Amazon was being affected by whatever happened to us"

"Can we get the 302's give us some eye's?" asked Carl

"not yet sir, the power to the hanger doors are out," said the Leutnant "engineering has reported that the repair crews are restoring fuses and cables as quickly as they can and believe repairs may take few hours"

"so you're telling me that we are dead in space" Carl rose his hand to the leutnant "don't answer that, just get it done"

The Amazon was in the same boat, she was slightly behind the Bismark drifting without power. Colonel Lozen Mavia could see the Bismark through the bridge viewing port "at least the Bismark survived, now where are we?"

"Don't know ma'am, all of the computers are out" stated a young crew member "It will be at least a few hours before everything is restored"

"thank you ensign" ships exec officer, Major Grace O'Malley walked onto the bridge

"The Bismark may have suffered the same sort of Damage as we" Lozen nodded as they both were looking towards the viewport "damage control is working as fast as they can, they believe they can have the computers running in an hour"

"At least the life support is working"

"back up came on automatically when the main power went down"

Both ships started to come alive again after new breakers and replacement panels were installed. The two ships were then able to communicate with each other an hour later, and soon power was restored to the sublight engines. Both ships turned and headed for the closet system "do you have any Idea what system we are heading?" asked Lozen

"no ma'am," said Carl "Our scanners are trying to read the star's, trying comparing them to known star charts"

"Don't forget to factor in interstellar drift"

"yes Ma'am"

"how is Captain Bruhn?"

"he is resting," the M.O. said "he has a severe concussion and needs to rest"

"at least he is alive," said Lozen

"Yes Colonel, until he is able, you are in command of both ships"

"don't remind me, Commander, we will head for the closet system and pray there is a planet where we can get some supplies" finished the Colonel

"do we know what system it is?" asked Carl

"No, Lieutenant Janet Piper is working on it with your Sublieutenant, we just have to wait what they come up with"

"yes ma'am, in the meantime I will inform the Captain" and the screen shut off. Carl walked to sickbay and up to the captain's bed

"does Sublieutenant Baldwin have any Idea where we are," said Kurt, Sublieutenant Rudolf Baldwin is Bismark Chief Science Officer

"not yet sir, he and Lieutenant Piper are working on it. Colonel Lozen Mavia has ordered both ships to the closet system to see if we can get some supplies but without our hyperdrive! It's going to take awhile. Engineering reports they can have the hyperdrive working in a day or two at lest," said Carl

"So how long will it take us?" said Kurt

"Could be week's sir?" said Carl

"Thanks for letting me know" and the Captain started to fall asleep, so Carl left him and return to the bridge

On the Amazon, Lieutenant Janet Piper turned in her seat to face the Colonel " I don't really understand what I am reading here Colonel. "

"why is that Lieutenant? Just come out with it" said the Colonel

"if I am reading this correctly! And taking in account of interstellar drift, It would seem that we have gone back in time"

"your joking?" said Lozen and the Lieutenant shook her head no "Wow, this sort of thing usually happens to SG1! Are you sure Lieutenant?" asked Lozen

"80% sure Colonel, the scanners are reading two systems that are close to us, the furthest is identical to our own Sol system! But unless the enemy has won and has completely wiped out the earth and left it desolate! Which we all hope didn't happen, I am not picking up any radio or electronic signals coming from Earth."

"could it be another system," said Lozen

"I believe that is the Sol system" the lieutenant open a hologram of the system "this system matches ours, right down to the asteroid fields and I believe that planet has to be Saturn" she pointed to an image of a ringed planet

"what about the system we are heading?"

"My guess, it may be Alpha Centauri

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids! or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 3

The following day, Carl walked back into sickbay to report to the captain on the situation of both ships. "how is he Doc?"

Lieutenant Commander Adolph Maze, the ships medic was just walking away from the captains' bed "he is recovering but you have to keep him quiet."

"how long before he is able to return to command?" asked Carl

"that depends on how quickly he heals, if all goes well! I should be able to release him in a week or two" said the medic "Commander! I just gave him a sedative, so he will be sleepy"

"thank you Doctor," said Carl and the Doc nodded and headed for the cabinet. Carl stood near to the Captain "Sir, are you awake?"

"just resting my eye's Commander, what did the doctor say"

"you're going to be out of action for at least a couple of weeks sir," said Carl

"dam it! okay, what has happened to us."

"no one is quite sure sir, Colonel Mavia is investigating, the damage to both ships are nearly repaired and full power will be restored in about another two hours. The Amazon's young astrophysics has reported that both ships have indeed gone back in time"

"how far"

"at best as she could figure, between 500 to a 1000 years"

"WHAT!" Kurt yelled and started to cough and nearly collapsed again

"Captain, you need to stay calm," said the Medic who was close by

"Yes doctor," as he calmed down "but a thousand years! How is that possible"

"No one understands how it happened Captain, we know that this sort of thing always happen to SG1" said Carl "and I did say 500 to a thousand years, we need to find a place to restock our supplies and work out what our next move is"

"what about the Asgard? Do you think that they can help us return to our time," said Kurt

"don't know yet! we will need to start searching the Asgard and the Ancients computers cores to see if they have answer's" said Carl "we are approaching a system we think could be Alpha Centauri, both ship are now heading for that system"

"thank you Commander, please let Colonel Mavia know I trust her and do keep me inform" as the Captain closed his eye's, looks like the sedative was working

"that's enough for now Commander! he needs his rest now" finished Commander Maze, Carl headed back to the Bridge to contact Colonel Mavia to report on the Captain condition.

Captain's log,

Commander Carl Hoffman

It has been close to three days since the incident and the crew is working around the clock to repair the hyperdrive system, sublight engine have been repaired and we are slowly making our way to the Alpha Centauri system. The Captain will spend at least the next week in sickbay before Commander Maze will release him on light duties.

Colonel Mavia has sent probes to scan Alpha Centauri to us some detail of the system before we arrive to make sure it is safe to enter, so far the data we received has shown everything is quiet in the system. The probes also detected a treasure trove of rare and common metals in the system, metals such as Maclarium, Naquadah, Naquadria, Neutronium, Trinium and Gold, tin, copper, silver and many other metals were listed we didn't know of, and in great numbers.

It is clear that we have gone back in time, but how far is uncertain at the moment. There are so many questions on what we should do. Should we try and contact the Asgard or should we just find a place and wait, there are only 500 of us and male to female rational if we plan to stay. We could make trips to earth or other human filled worlds to boost our numbers, but that is something we need to decide. We really need to be careful as Earth is really fragile if we change the outcome of a war or remove a person from history? could it make me or even any of the crew cease to exist? or could it even destroy Earth altogether.

What about the Goa'uld? what if they learned of Earth before they were ready! And then there are the Ori, What will happen if they found out about Earth before we were ready also? we need a plan on where we are going to stay, on earth or in Alpha Centauri, or somewhere else we can live our lives without the galaxy as a whole knowing just who and when we came from.

Carl ended the Log, the very thoughts that came up in his head was scary. He brought up data that was in Bismark computers about Alpha Centauri, even though Stargate command knew about Alpha Centauri, they never explored it.

Alpha Centauri is the closest star system to the Solar System. It lies about 4.37 light-years in distance, or about 41.5 trillion kilometres, 25.8 trillion miles or 277,600 AU. Alpha Centauri is considered the second star to have its distance measured because it was not formally recognised first.

Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B are the individual stars of the binary system, usually defined to identify them as the different components of the binary a Cen AB. A third companion, Proxima Centauri, has a distance much greater than the observed separation between stars A and B and is probably gravitationally associated with the AB system. Together all three components make a triple star system, referred to by double-star observers as the triple star (or multiple stars), a Cen AB-C.

Alpha Centauri A is the principal member or primary of the binary system, being slightly larger and more luminous than the Sun. It is a solar-like main sequence star with a similar yellowish colour, whose stellar classification is spectral type G2 V. From the determined mutual orbital parameters, Alpha Centauri A is about 10% more massive than the Sun, with a radius about 23% larger. The projected rotational velocity of this star is 2.7 ± 0.7 km·s-1, resulting in an estimated rotational period of 22 days, which gives it a slightly faster rotational period than the Sun's 25 days.

Alpha Centauri B is the companion star or secondary, slightly smaller and less luminous than the Sun. This main sequence star is of spectral type K1 V, making it more an orange colour than the whiter primary star. Alpha Centauri B is about 90% the mass of the Sun and 14% smaller in radius. The projected rotational velocity is 1.1 ± 0.8 km·s-1, resulting in an estimated rotational period of 41 days. Although it has a lower luminosity than component A, star B emits more energy in the X-ray band. The light curve of B varies on a short time scale and there has been at least one observed flare.

Alpha Centauri C, also known as Proxima Centauri, is of spectral class M5 Ve or M5 VIe, suggesting this is either a small main sequence star or sub-dwarf with emission lines, whose B-V colour index is +1.90. Its mass is about 0.123 M? or 129 Jupiter masses.

"Well! We are heading for the system now, Let see how right they are" he shut down the computer and roll over to sleep

TBC

A/N this information has been collected from the internet, but until man get there it's all just fiction and so is this, cheers


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 4

Repairs of both the Bismark and Amazon hyperdrive system were completed three days later, all systems were back to 100%. Both ships than diverted towards the Sol System to scan earth and find out what year it really was, records from the repaired computer had indeed shown that both ships went through some sort of wormhole that sent them back in time.

It became clear that they could not return to Earth in their ships, they would need to either store and seal the ships somewhere on Earth and live a life 500 years in the past, and living on these ship for the rest of their lives would not be a healthy idea either.

With the sensors on both ships now working, they found the Stargate still buried in Egypt's desert and the outpost in Antarctica under the ice, Europe was going through the renaissance period and the Ottoman empire was flexing its muscles with a blockade of the Mediterranean. The reason why English, Spanish and Portuguese sailing ships trying to find another way around the Mediterranean to find another route to China.

Colonel Lozen Mavia came to Captain Bruhn bedside to let him know what they had found out so far "Kurt, how are you feeling"

"tired and sleepy Colonel" as he sat up in bed, "Doc said I am recovering but it will still be a while before I can return to duty," Kurt grab a mug and had a sip from it "what have you found out about our situation Lozen?"

"we have indeed gone back 500 years time, the Stargate and outpost are where we expect to find them," said Lozen "Earth is in the renaissance era, with the Ottoman empire in full swing, blockading the Mediterranean and, we detected many European ships have indeed reached America"

"I see, so it's pretty primitive as we know it," said Kurt and Lozen nodded "have you checked out Alpha Centauri yet?"

"as soon as the hyperdrives were repaired, we decided to head for Earth first to find out the truth"

"and there is no way we can land, it would course a bit of a stir amongst the primitives," Kurt thought for a few minutes

"it will destroy the religious group hold of the people," said Lozen "instead of sitting in orbit, why don't we head to Alpha Centauri to see what we can find?"

"Alpha Centauri, wonder why Stargate command didn't look into that system. Okay, we may find something useful"

Both ships turn and headed to Alpha Centauri and arrived there a few hours later to begin scanning the system for anything they could use, they found two habitual Planets. One near the star of Alpha Centauri A and the other orbiting the star of Alpha Centauri B, Both planets were copies of Earth and contain all types of life similar to life on Earth. Scanners also detected four Ancient contacts in the system, two outpost on both planets and two rather large contacts on both of their moons.

Both ships decided to land on the planet orbiting Alpha A, there was a large freshwater lake a few kilometres from the outpost, but the area around the lake was a long-dead dormant volcano. The area is a hive of geothermally heated groundwater or hot springs that rise from the planet's crust, they found that the shallow northern part of the lake was far warmer than the rest of the lake.

As soon as the ships touch down, repair crews repaired the damage to the outside of the two ships while hunting parties headed off to replenish the food supplies. Senior officers from both ships then gathered under huge military tent's to have a conference in the fresh air to work out what the hell they were going to do next.

Captain Kurt Bruhn was carefully moved from his medical room and given a comfortable place to sit under a marquee, the rest of the officers grab chairs and sat with him. Colonel Lozen Mavia sat on his right, With Commander Carl Hoffman Commander Grace O'Malley nearby. Lieutenant Commander Adolph Maze Chief Medical Officer of the Bismark and Major Tomoe Gazen, Chief Medical Officer of the Amazon. Major Evan Jager and Lieutenant Commander Jodie Rice, Chief Engineers of both Bismark and Amazon. Sublieutenant Rudolf Baldwin, the Bismark Navigation's Officer and Lieutenant Janet Piper

Science Officers Major Karl Strauss and Lieutenant Tamar Pingyang, Tactical officers Ensign Darlene Trieu and Chief Gunnery Officer Herbert Adler and sand finally there were both Security chief and head of the Marines of both ships, Colonel Verner Hausler and Captain Alice Hun, they all gathered around to hear what was being said and if they could offer some idea's or advice.

The Doctor said to the officers "Okay everybody, let's keep the noise down" and he waited until he had all their attention and nodded to Kurt

"Okay, we now know that somehow we have gone back in time" there were a few murmurings but Lozen kept them quiet while Kurt continued "Major Karl Strauss and Lieutenant Tamar Pingyang, have both gone over both ships sensor logs and found out what happens to us"

"yes sir, we believe the reason, that a star went supernova close by while we were in hyperspace. It somehow scrambled our systems and by what the data is telling us, formed a wormhole that sucked both ships within it and transported us back in time. We were lucky that we all were not destroyed" said major Strauss

"is there any way of reversing this?" asked Commander Grace O'Malley

"no ma'am" replied Lieutenant Pingyang, Pingyang was Chinese and ten times smarter than her people gave her credit for! She was completely shocked by the news of her country beginning what seemed to be world war 3 by aligning themselves with aliens over their human brother and sisters. The rage she felt in her soul for her home country was mirrored only by her loyalty to her species and her shipmates.

Pingyang and four other Chinese female crew from both ships (who are Chinese), were placed in the program only as a token for sake of appearances or as a symbolic gesture that China was on Stargate Command side, in which they were not. "we believe it was a one in a billion chance of it ever happening in the first place and even bigger of a chance to reproduce the same actions"

"so we are stuck here?" said Captain Kurt Bruhn

"yes sir, unless we can find a way from both the Asgard and Ancient computer cores" finished Major Strauss

"find out what you can, I don't want to contact Asgard just yet unless the computer tells us they can. It is clear that we won't be able to get back to our timeline any time soon, if there is anything left" finished Karl, "so let's make the best of it for now."

"yes sir," they all said

"Okay then, let's talk about what we can do! What about repairs and supplies to the ships"

"All repairs on both ships are almost complete, manufacturing departments on both ships are making supplies for the ships and whatever else we may need," said Major Evan Jager of the Engineering department of Bismark

"We still need more materials to replace our stores, if we are going to stay here. We have scanned system and found everything we wanted, we just need to go and get it" Lieutenant Commander Jodie Rice of the Amazon

"what materials do we need to replace at the moment?" asked Carl

"None just yet, but we will need some of the really rare materials soon that this system has in abundance." said Lieutenant Commander Jodie Rice "Maclarium, Naquadah, Naquadria, Neutronium, Trinium and Gold, tin, copper, silver and many other metals for repairs. Scans even listed metals we didn't even know existed in this part of the galaxy, and in great numbers as well"

"when we expand our manufacturing capabilities, we would be able to build anything we need," said Kurt and they both nodded "how about foodstuff"

"that the beauty of this system," said Carl "both habitual planets have more than enough native game than we can hunt, along with native plants and fruits we can use until we grow vegetables ourselves"

"is that what our cooks doing now," asked Lozen

"Yes sir, you know that very large herd we scared away when we landed" and some nodded "well some came back when everything became quiet again and a few of the crew killed a few of them when they were grazing to close to the ships, so they are BBQing them now." said Carl "scans and test on them confirms they are a type of bovine, similar to beef cattle cross American buffalo, we could even go back to earth to transport some normal cattle so we don't need to touch the native breeds"

"That is some we can talk about in the future, it's been a while since I had some fresh meat." said Kurt and everyone agreed "after this feed, send crews to explore the Ancient outpost and see if we can make it our base of operations. Colonel Verner Hausler and Captain Alice Hun, your Marines can start getting organised as soon as we finish with this BBQ"

"Yes, sir!"

"everyone in agreement!" Kurt said as he looked around at the gathered officers, they all nodded in agreement "Good! Now let us enjoy the first of many BBQ's we are going to have on this planet"

"sounds good to me sir," said Major Karl Strauss. The crews of the two ship then spent the rest of the day enjoying the feast that the two chefs laid out in front of them, meats of the Buffalo and native fowls, along with fruits and vegetables from the stores of the ships and from the fruit tree's nearby.

500 people from the future spent the end of this first day on an alien planet, what's going to happen to them, is there any way we all can get home? This question was running through Kurt's head as he ate his meal.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 5

The following morning, Colonel Verner Hausler and Captain Alice Hun, the leading marine officers had gathered their teams together to explore the two Ancient outposts on both habitual planets. They were the easiest two explore before heading to the moons, the Bismark scanned the area around the outpost of Alpha Centauri A to make sure everything was safe and to give the team one an idea what they were heading into.

Scan showing the area was a long-dead volcano, that hasn't erupted for a million or so years, the area was a hive of geothermally heated groundwater and hot springs. This was why the lake was warmer than normal on the north side, closer to the outpost. Captain Hun believed it was the reason why the Ancient outpost was built so close to the lake, it may be using Geothermal energy to power it rather than Zero Point Modules. Most Ancient outposts are military bases, this outpost may have weapons platforms activated by control chairs, landing pads and drydocks for ships for the Ancient fleet.

Once Captain Bruhn and Colonel Mavia was satisfied the area was safe they sent them in. The Amazon repeated the progress at Alpha Centauri B, the first team will be under Captain Hun will explore Alpha Centauri A, while the second team under Colonel Hausler will explore Alpha Centauri B

Captain Hun team easily gain assess through a hatch closet to the main hanger doors and walked into a pristine outpost, as if everything was only constructed yesterday. The team entered in full environment suits just in case, but there was absolutely nothing to worry about as the environment inside the post was perfect. They quickly found the control room and took off their suits "Captain Hun"

"Go ahead Sergeant Lannox"

"all the base system appears to be green, it looks as if it is a small defence base with a standard ancient control room similar to others that SG1 has come across, but this base looks like it was built just yesterday"

"yesterday! How do you mean?" asked Alice Hun

"everything looks brand new, wait a minute! …. what's that" The captain heard over her headphones "ma'am! We have replicators!" and everything went quiet

One of lieutenant Pingyang science crew, corporal Mary Timms was on the first team and she was the first to notice that the replicators that came into the control room had stopped and were not moving, as if they were waiting for something. She bends down to have a look at it "it's not like the ones SGC had trouble with in the past or should I say the future"

"Corporal! Something coming up on the main screen" Mary looked and saw one word flashing on the screen "what does it say?" asked Sergeant Lannox

"It's ancient," said Mary "the word is..." Mary slowly traced her finger over the letters trying to read the word "instruction"

"instruction!"

"it seems they are waiting for instruction," and Mary began to type and as part of the science crew, this was Mary Job. Soon the drones scurried off back down the hallway from when they came

"what did you tell them to do?" Asked Lannox

"just told them to carry on whatever they are doing until further notice, it would seem these replicators have a fail-safe programmed into their operating system so they will not go rogue, if any of them harm a living being or animal, Boom!"

"Boom Corporal?"

"Yes Sergeant, these are first generation construction drones, not replicators and they will self-destruct if they harm any life form on purpose," said Mary as she continues to type "I better download a translation program General Carter wrote a few … well a few years before we left our Earth, it should help the crew to communicate with the base" she types for what felt like minutes but it was only a second, the program was downloaded from Bismark and the Ancient writing change from Ancient to English.

"This outpost is linked to the outpost on the moon by transport rings rather than a stargate, it also has the usual ancient items, a control chair that is one floor up that controls a very large supply of drones. What is left of the landing pads were just outside the main hanger doors, computers can deploy construction drones to rebuild them if we required them. There are also two repair docks inside the outpost and they are not empty."

"What's in them?"

"two brand new Aurora-class battleships built by …... Sergeant! You may want to inform Captain Hun to ask Captain Bruhn and Colonel Mavia that they are needed here? And don't send the team into the moon just yet"

"I think you are right corporal" as he read the screen in front of them and he pressed his com-link on his chest "Captain Alice Hun, you read over"

In the meantime, Captain Bruhn was resting in a cot that was brought outside for him, Doctor believed that the fresh air would be good for him. Colonel Mavia was beside him reading over the data they got from the scan of Alpha Centauri B, " Colonel Hausler has reported that the Ancient contact on Alpha Centauri B is nothing more than ruins, looked as if it was destroyed"

"what about the moon?" asked Kurt

"Not sure yet, the second team is getting ready to move in," said Lozen "one thing may be in our favour, we have a good foundation to start a colony if we need too"

"With only 500 people Lozen?" said Kurt "Besides we haven't worked out our leadership yet"

"Earth is not to far away for extra people, and leadership!" said Lozen "well you would be in full command?"

"I am Navy and you're air force and our ranks are equal," said Kurt "you have Seniority"

"But you are more experience than me Kurt, I sat at a desk for most of my career until General Carter gave me a crash course and then the Amazon," said Lozen

"At the moment I can't do anything, your in charge until the doc gives me the all clear. After that we will have to share the leadership." said Kurt "I am sure we both can work out what needs to be done"

"sounds good to me" finished Lozen "should the other ranks share the responsibility as well, until circumstances changes"

"That would be best Lozen" finished Kurt just as Captain Hun and Colonel Hausler can over to where both leaders were "yes, what is it"

"We have secured the outpost and the teams have uncovered a situation that needs both of your attention," said Colonel Hausler

"Well the Captain is not moving from where he is unless it's urgent," said Lozen "so what is this situation?"

"team one has reported that they have found information concerning an Ancient city ship called Kataskevi," said Captain Hun, Kurt knew nothing of the word, but Lozen and Mary were with Professor Daniel Jackson for a few years before being promoted and knew what it meant. Kataskevi is a Greek word for construction, the Ancients used the name for a mobile construction cityship that could build warships on the run, so to speak

"Tell them we will be there shortly! And get me Commander Maze, he is going to have to look after the captain"

"yes ma'am" and both ran off

"what is this all about Colonel," asked Kurt

"Kataskevi is a Greek word for construction, Lieutenant Pingyang and I was working with Daniel Jackson for a few years and it was one of the names he was researching, the other was Atlantis. Well, he found Atlantis and the search for Kataskevi was abandoned due to lack of evidence it still existed. Professor Jackson believed it was a place where they built their ships"

"but Atlantis was built on Earth?"

"Yes it was, Atlantis was built long after Kataskevi. Information from Atlantis tells us that the cityship was fully automatic and was built at the beginning of the Ancients rise, the ship was lost when it came to close to a black hole." Said Lozen "but then its name kept coming up after it's so-called destruction"

"And no one from SGC ever thought about exploring Alpha Centauri"

"Nope, Professor Jackson didn't know where Kataskevi was either and kept bugging General O'Neill about looking for it to salvage what was left, but they didn't realise Kataskevi would still be intact" finished Lozen

"Well! Better go and have a look then" said Kurt just as Commander Maze arrived.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 6

Corporal Mary Timms was still typing away at the controls when Kurt and Lozen arrived. "What have we found Corporal"

"I now have access to the computers on the moon," said Mary "Kataskevi was here 300,000 years ago and repaired and recreated the outpost on this planet and the moon, Earth was still in a very primitive state, they spent almost ten years here and on earth researching and experimenting on the primitive humans. We know that the Alterans left the Milky Way Galaxy approximately five to ten million years ago," said Mary as Commander Maze brought a chair for Kurt "When Kataskevi was created, it was a first generation city ship. Unlike Atlantis, Kataskevi was more of an enclosed hulled ship and it wasn't as big as Professor Jackson believe it was"

"how big was it?" asked Captain Bruhn

"When Atlantis was created on Earth, its dimensions were about 1.33 km in diameter and about 700 meters in height. Kataskevi was almost 5km in diameter and a km in height. Kataskevi was built close to the beginning of Alterans growth, almost 50 million years ago not long after they found the Milky Way Galaxy."

"wow, that's big," said Kurt "so what happen to it"

"the Kataskevi was supposed to be their construction centre until they built up their new worlds for construction, but the crew jumped the ship to close to a black hole and was caught within the vortex and thought to be destroyed, that is until about 300,000 years ago when it reappeared in this system."

"How is that possible!" said Colonel Mavia

"The cityship was saved by a wormhole that formed seconds before it was torn apart by the black hole and transports them here 300,000 years ago, it was the reverse of the situation that brought us here," said Mary

"Time travelling wormholes," said Kurt

"yes sir, last entry from the cityship Kataskevi reports that the ship headed for these concordances to a planet called Kobol"

"do you know where those concordance lead?" asked Kurt

"that is what I was downloading from the Bismark," Mary pressed a few keys and found what she wanted "the area is in the outer edge of the Scutum Centaurus arm, over 60 light years away, that this area is on the other side of the galaxy and is classified as a forbidden area by the Goa'uld"

"interesting," said Kurt

"how do you mean Captain," asked Lozen

"If it is forbidden by the Goa'uld, might be a better place than here for a new Colony," said Kurt

"A colony, as I said before Captain, there are only 500 of us!" exclaimed Lozen

"Yeah but a world that has developed without the Goa'uld to knock it down every now and then, may hold a civilization we can join" replied Kurt as Lozen thought "but first we better just find out what we have here first"

"Colonel Hausler just reported that the outpost on Alpha Centauri B is in ruins and the Amazon just reported that the contact on its moon is nothing more than a small hanger with an alien ship inside," said Colonel Mavia

"then what do we do?" asked Kurt

"Reports from these Drones has confirmed that the atmosphere in the outpost on the moon is safe," said Mary "Teams can use the transport rings to go to the moon"

"Great, then let get started," said Kurt

Captain Alice Hun was the first to step on the ring platform and was transported straight to the outpost orbiting this world.

"Captain Hun! How do you read"

"loud and clear Corporal, please inform Colonel Mavia that we are close to the main Gate room and heading to the control room now," said Hun

"Affirmative Captain, be careful and keep the mic open," said Colonel Mavia

"will do ma'am, turning on live feed" the image feed from his team cameras was brought up on screen so that Lozen and Kurt could see what was happening, the control room was bright and the cameras could pick up everything the party was seeing "looks like any typical outpost control room" the Camera spotted the Stargate "there's the Stargate" Hun walked along the banks of computer and as she came closer, a hologram of a man appeared

"Hello, my name is Janus and I am hoping that it is the Tau'ri who have found this outpost. I am going to tell you what we have found here when we return from the Pegasus Galaxy, we found that the Goa'uld had found Terra and were using and taking the humans from this world as their soldiers and slaves, planting them all over the galaxy. We watch and monitored for a number of years until the natives fought back and forced the Goa'uld off the planet and buried the Stargate.

Not long after this, after most of my people have ascended, a group of people calling themselves the thirteenth tribe of Kobol arrived here. I, therefore, contacted them from our frozen base and told them the story of the natives' achievements, they then decided that they will leave their ship behind and live with these people. Before the rest of us ascended, we took their ships and brought them here and placed their ships in the hangers of this moon. I do hope you understand what it means when I say "all of this has happened before. and all of this will happen again if you do nothing." and the hologram finished

"did you get that Sir," said Captain Hun.

"yes Captain," said Kurt "continue the search and let me know" and the screen was turn off "this is going to be interesting, Corporal! Can you compare where this thirteenth tribe come from?"

"I have sir and comparing where this thirteenth has come from and where Kataskevi headed, they are two different Kobol's"

"Two!" said Lozen

"yes Colonel, the thirteenth has come from outside of our galaxy, from what the Ancient star charts are calling a micro-galaxy." Mary continued "I am unsure where or what it is called, the area that Kataskevi went to is within our galaxy. There is something else you want to here Colonel"

"what is that Corporal."

"The Kataskevi had a name change while it was here, the twelve head Alteran scientist changed the name to Olympus" finished Mary

"Olympus, as in the home of the Gods," said Lozen

"Well! we may have to go for a little trip and find out where this Olympus is and just what happened to both of these Kobol's" suggested Kurt

"I think that would be on the cards Captain, let us find out just what we have here first" finished Lozen

"But until then my dear Captain, you need to return to the camp so you may rest," said Commander Maze

"yes Doctor" and he stood "Doctors orders, let me know what you find" A few hours later and Kurt was fast asleep in his tent, Commander Maze had given him a sedative after he had taken his vitals.

While he was asleep, he dreamt that he was in a dinner, two people walked up to him and ask "may we sit with you, Captain?"

"sure" and they slide on to the bench seat across from Kurt, one was a male in a suit and a female in a long red dress. A waitress came and quickly place a cup of coffee in front of Kurt and walked away backwards and bowed and ran off.

"hope you don't mind the coffee, we ordered it for you when we brought you here," said the man

"here! This is just a dream and this is not real" said Kurt, the man smiled and nodded to the cup as if to say, try it. Kurt picked it up and it was hot and tasted it. Then he remembered who they may be, some so-called ascended beings trying to interfering with their lives. He had heard about them from SGC records,

"I have heard of you ascended beings, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry Captain, we are not part of those people," said the male "We are from a little higher up than that, we did interact with you people a long time ago, but they called us Gods so now we are only allowed to talk to you in a dream"

"besides those people have so many rules, I just can't wait until that wonderful doctor Jackson activates that ark! They are such a bore" said the female

"you know what would happen!" said Kurt

"Oh yes my friend, we were told by God himself," the man said

"So you are Angels'?" asked Kurt

"Can't tell you, we are here to tell you two things?" said the man "He knows what you are thinking, do not interfere with Earths' timeline"

"And second," said the women "there is a gift that we kept safe for you and it will answer a lot of your questions"

"what gift?" said Kurt

"The one in the moon where you call Alpha Centauri B, it is a gift from people who lived a long time ago and who are long gone," said the male "with your technology, you could improve it"

"It's called the Battlestar Thor and it's just for you," said the female "well! For your kind anyway" as she leaned over and traced her hand down Kurt's arm.

"The Battlestar is only one small gift, the real gift is hidden on the planet of Kobol and I believe your ship sensors should be able to find it easily enough," said the male "good luck and if we are allowed! We shall meet again" and with that, they both were gone and Kurt continued to dream.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 7

Two weeks after arriving in Alpha Centauri, the officers from both ships were once again at the campsite relaxing and enjoying a BBQ. The science team had finally worked out just what they had found and Kurt wanted everyone to know what and what would be their next move. "Can anyone tell me people, why the SGC hadn't explored Alpha Centauri before?" said Kurt he knew no one could answer it so he had his hand up before anyone even said anything "Major Strauss, seeing that you are head of this science department, can you tell me just what we have found?"

Karl cleared his throat "yes sir, there are two worlds within Alpha Centauri(AC), and both had been Terraformed by the Alterans a few million years ago. Information from both the Atlantis core and the outpost on Alpha Centauri A(ACA) is, they were planning to use this system as this galaxy military base. This system had seen several cityships and number of warships built, then the virus appeared and began to kill them off, this system, and other projects were then abandoned when they left for the Pegasus Galaxy."

"what happened to the Kataskevi then?" asked Kurt "and where did it go?"

"As we all know, Corporal Mary Timms easily entered the outpost computers and found information about the Cityship Kataskevi, later named the Olympus. The Cityship was supposed to be an automatic construction centre for the Alterans, the cityship was manned by a crew of three million beings on her first voyage. By what we understood from the outpost logs, they made an error of judgement and appeared to close to a black hole," answered the Major "but Just before Kataskevi was destroyed, the ship was drawn into the same type of wormhole as we did, but instead of going back in time, they went forward. The Cityship arrived in this system 300,000 years ago and spent a few years in both systems running a test on the primitive humans on Earth trying to find out just what happened to their people, they repairing the outpost in Centauri A using the replicators."

"And these are the same Replicators at the outpost now?"

Lieutenant Tamar Pingyang replied "yes sir" and Kurt nodded for her to continue "unbeknown to them, the virus was still affecting them and about ten years later, half of the crew died. Twelve of the surviving scientist and a few of their people gathered a few humans from earth and head for the Kobol of this Thor" and she passed the map of the system around to everyone, while she did so

"Kobol was thought to be the ancestral homeworld of the people of the Twelve Colonies, and one of two known planets where humans naturally evolved. Kobol was a lush, life-supporting planet similar to our Earth. As far as we know, Kobol has been uninhabited for almost 150,000 years."

"Kobol was a world of seas and continents, with large areas of woodland, grassland, and forests as in any typical habitat planet. As with any overpopulated planet, it suffered an environmental catastrophe that caused humanity to leave Kobol and settle on the planets that form the Twelve Colonies. By the time when Thor discovery Kobol, the planet appeared to have recovered."

"It is believed that the capital city of the Kobol was the City of the Gods in the northern hemisphere, itself dominated by the Forum, Temple and an Opera House."

"The city of the God's, is it the same City as ours?" asked Captain Alice Hun

"Yes Captain, Olympus" answered Lieutenant Pingyang "Commander Hoffman can fill us in on the ship we found in Alpha Centauri B and tell us a little more"

"thank you Major, the ship we found in ACB is called a Battlestar Thor" said Carl "the surprisingly the intact computers informed us that it was built at a Scorpion Fleet Shipyards in a group of stars know as Cyrannus Star System, The ship is a Mercury-class Battlestar, 5,872 feet or 1612 Meters long and can hold 2,500 crew."

"so where is this system?" asked Kurt

"Sir," said Corporal Timms" the Cyrannus Star System is a stellar cluster of two pairs of binary stars that orbit a common barycenter at a distance of .16 light year from binary barycenter to binary barycenter. This star system is also located 2000 light years away from Kobol"

"Thank you, Corporal, carry on Commander," said Kurt

"the people from this area called themselves Colonels and they were wiped out by a robotic race called the Cylons, that they made themselves"

"that's original," said Commander Jodie Rice "how many times have we heard that"

"too many," said Carl "Ironically this also happen to Kobol and their thirteenth tribe"

"Are you telling me that there is another thirteenth tribe?" said Kurt

"Not any more sir, but this thirteenth tribe never made it to our earth. Their thirteenth tribe consisted of humanoid Cylons that originated on Kobol, they had also evolved from mechanical counterparts that the newly created humans of Kobol created."

"these would be the same humans that the Alterans scientist had taken from earth?" asked Sublieutenant Rudolf Baldwin

"Yes! We believe that before these Alterans ascended, they gave them some technology. The commander of the Battlestar Thor, a Commander Reebok Pike, believed that these Cylon were hated and were ordered to leave Kobol, so they left. On Kobol, the Cylons had developed resurrection technology that most of the humanoid Cylons abandoned and eventually forgot how to build or use this technology after they started to reproduce sexually. Subsequent generations of Cylons were born, not built."

"Roughly two thousand years before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies, the Cylon Earth was devastated by a rebellion of their own Centurions that apparently destroyed both sides, only five of their thirteenth tribe survived. These five survivors then started a long trip using sublight speed in search of the other twelve to warn them of the dangers inherent in creating artificial life and not treating them well, but they were too late. The colonies were already at war with their creations, the five survivors manage to stop the war and moved the colonial Cylons away."

"So how did this Commander Pike found this all out?" asked Commander Hoffman

"He said he had a vision from two angels who told him to write it in the ship's computers" said Commander Grace O'Malley "apparently the Colonial Cylons excepted the help of the five Earth Cylons to help them make human bodies, they made Eight humanoid models, Then one of these models rebelled and destroyed one of the Model and then he wiped the memories from all the other Cylons, including the five survivors. Then he placed the Earth humanoid Cylons in the colonies with new memories and planned the destruction of these colonies," said Commander Grace O'Malley

"so he was planning to kill those five with a new war," asked Kurt

"something like that, but everything didn't go as planned, they did destroy the Colonies but the five escaped with a great number of human survivors."

"so where did they go?" asked Lozen

"After a five-year-long war, the Cylon had a civil war and joined the fleeing Humans from the colonies, a humanoid Cylon calling himself number one tried to destroy the rebels and all the humans but the Colonials and the rebels end up destroying their resurrection technology, prevent them from resurrecting. He asked for a cease-fire and agreed to let them go in exchange for the technology in the five earth humanoid survivors minds, which failed, so he shot himself."

"long story short!" said Commander O'Malley "the Galactica and the Rebel Cylons destroy the main Cylon hub and jumped away to our Earth where they become stranded. So they decided to abandon all their technology and start a new civilization on this Earth."

"and that was until the Battlestar Thor arrived?" said Kurt

"Yes sir, from Thor's records, they knew of three refuge fleets that fled the destruction of the colonies, Theirs, the Galactica and another fleet of survivors led by a Battlestar Eden. The Thor came across the Battlestar Eden and the colony fleet sometime after the destruction, Story goes that some years before the destruction, the government sent a large colony fleet to find a new home for 2 million people. The Cylons had no Idea of them or their whereabouts, so most of the civilian survivors of the Thor decided to join the Eden. The Thor and a small number of ships then followed the Galactica in a hope of Joining the Eden, the Eden was never seen or heard of again. The Thor followed the path of the Galactica's refugee fleet and arrived at this Earth one year after them, that was almost 150,000 years ago."

"and apparently that was when the commander of this Battlestar Thor was told by angels, to take his Battlestar to this system and leave where we found it," said Kurt

"yes sir," said Major Strauss "the last message we found in the computers was for the Tau'ri" finished O'Malley "this is a gift to you by the Gods of the Colonies" Kurt knew what his dream meant.

"With every attempt of genocide, there are is always someone that will escape and bring to bare your crimes," said Kurt

"Sir!" said Carl and all the officers were looking at him

"Oh, just something I either heard or read, so what's the story with the thirteenth tribe of Kobol ships we found," Kurt asked

"not sure sir, but their story is of a very different from the first Kobol, the planet itself became an economic and was environmentally dying, also their sun was dying, so they left their Kobol and arrived here 10,000 years ago"

"And by the looks of all the ships, they didn't follow the first group idea's?" said Kurt

"No sir, their records told us that they meet Janus and last of the Alterans before they ascended, he had convinced them to leave their ships in Alpha Centauri. He told them of the Goa'uld and how SGC were going to fight them one day and would need them" said the Commander

"but SGC never came here," said Lozen

"no ma'am, we did," said Carl

"so maybe we are going to use them to fight the Goa'uld then?" said Kurt

"interesting thought Sir, how are we going to do that with just 500 people," asked Lozen

"something we have to work out, but first we have two places to search first," said Kurt as he thought for and few minutes "how are the ships?"

"both ships have been repaired and restock with parts, they are just as good as the day they left the docks," said Lozen

"Good, I want to secure everything in Alpha Centauri, place the Battlestar Thor in with the thirteenth tribe's ships and order the replicators to rebuild and remodel for our return, that reminds me, how many ships did the thirteenth have?" asked Kurt

"Oddly enough, thirteen warships and thirteen colony ships that can hold 50,000 beings each ship" replied Commander O'Malley

"Okay, here is what we do first, I will take the Bismark will head for Thor's Kobol and explore it and these colonies, while the Amazon will go to the Kobol of the thirteenth and Explore it. Let's see what we can find first okay" finish Kurt

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 8

A few weeks later and the Bismark was in orbit around Kobol, the planet looked pristine as if there had never been any civilisation on the planet. One hundred and fifty thousand years without a living soul, machine or human, had seen metal turn into rust and then dust. Concrete also eroded into dust and a world that was rich and diverse planet with all extremes of plant and animal life. Scans on the planet had shown no sign of any ruin cities that once stood in all their glory.

The Bismark quickly found the cityship Kataskevi, or the renamed Olympus in the deepest part of one of the largest lakes on the biggest continent of the planet, the lake was far deeper than any on earth and the only way to get to the contact was with the only puddle jumper that the Bismark has in her hanger bays. Scanners showed that the Olympus looked intact but Kurt didn't want to beam down a team to place them in extreme danger if the contact was flooded or worst still, no atmosphere at all.

The puddle jumper would be the best way to investigate the contact safely, even though they were spaceships! They also have pressurised shields so that the little ship can dive to the bottom of the deepest part of any ocean on any planet. It was a Puddle Jumper from Atlantis that had it shields strengthen to rescue Dr Rodney McKay when he crashed since then, all puddle jumper shields have been upgraded.

Commander Carl Hoffman piloted the Puddle Jumper, along with Major Evan Jager and two marines. The jumper was launched and dived into the lake and headed down to Olympus, they watch the front viewscreen until a very large ship appeared nestled neatly on the lake rocky bottom. They could see that it had shields and that they were keeping the ship from being crushed, the jumper computers also notice that the shield was very weak.

They searched around the ship and found what looks like hanger bay that was open to the ocean, they need to hurry if they were going to save the ship. Carl pilot the jumper through the shields and rested on one of the docks "Mien Gott! This ship is huge" said Carl "how's the air"

"very bad sir," said a young ensign

"Okay, looks like we need to put our enviro-suits," said Carl. Twenty minutes later, the team were dressed and ready, Major Jager used the jumper sensors and quickly found both bridge and generator room. Even though that the Olympus was a different ship than Atlantis, the layout was almost the same. The power room was the ancient ships and cities main power distribution and control systems, in Atlantis! This room was located in the middle of the Atlantis control tower at least 6 levels down from Stargate Operations.

This room, however, was just a few floors under the main bridge, Carl had the mindset to take one of the Naquadah generators that General Carter had helped to develop, just to be on the safe side if they need some sort of power to raise this ship. Like all ancient ships, the only way around them was by transporter rings. Unfortunately, the jumpers don't have any sort of beaming technology and so the team began to explore the city ship, "this ship sure is huge Sir!" said a crewman

"yes, so keep focus! Let us get the power running and get this ship to the surface" the team headed for the generator room indicated by the sensors, even ten minutes in their suits was just too long, but they found the generator room with three ZPM's still in it, but two were dead and the third was dying.

Carl place the small Carter Naquadah generator next to the main generator while one of the science personal began to open a few cupboards doors and found three new ZPM's ready for use. "well that was convenient" said Carl and they all began to replace all three ZPM's, leaving the dying one until last of course and in next to no time, the power started to came back to the ship.

The team quickly moved to the bridge and watch as everything around them slowly come back to life, fresh air was pumping back into the whole ship and it wasn't long before they could remove all their suits. Carl spotted the control chair and sat into the chair, he had the ATA Gene and was able to activate the Ancient interface control chair. He could see what he had to do to lift the ship out of the bottom of the lake and rise it to the surface, a few minutes later and the ship was on the surface, these city ships were designed to be piloted by one person if! They had to.

While on the surface, Carl enquired of the ship if there were any hull breaches and whether it was safe to take the ship into space. In the meantime, Kurt brought the Bismark down to Olympus and parked the ship inside one of the hanger bays that Carl had open.

Kataskevi, or should I say Olympus was primary a construction ship and as the outpost back in Alpha Centauri, small construction or maintenance bots began to file out of their hiding holes and began to repair any damage of city ship may have received after so long under water.

Now Kurt was unsure what to do! The Bismark only had a crew of 250 people and now he has a cityship and a fleet of ships back in Alpha Centauri. Olympus is far larger than any ancient ship stargate command had ever come across, at almost 30 kilometres long and about 10 kilometres wide and nearly 5 kilometres high, Kurt was not sure of what to do next.

Commander Carl Hoffman informed him "sir! We need to go back to Alpha Centauri before we continue on to these colonies!"

"why is that Commander?" said Kurt

"The Olympus has room in it's landing bays for nearly all of those thirteenth ships and this world would be a perfect place to begin a colony when the Amazon returns"

"Now settle down Commander, let's not get ahead of ourselves! We need to find out what they had found first" said Kurt "what is the condition of Olympus?"

"yes sir, it's not like Atlantis, as it was a construction ship before it became a colony ship, the replicators or maintenance bots are repairing the damage as we speak. The ship can then be taken into space" said Carl "the ship was meant to be the colonials inheritance if they ever found it. Through the interface chair, I open the memory backs of the ship and could see everything that ever happened"

The officers just sat back and let Carl continue "as we know! Kataskevi was meant to be the Alterans centre of construction until it was sucked into that time travelling wormhole, by then the Alterans were gone and a virus was running wild. When they return to Earth, their people were gone and primitive humans had evolved from their seed. These inhabitants began called the crew gods because of their technology and after a few years, decided to take a few thousand of these humans and go to the distant world.

"this is when Kataskevi was renamed Olympus?" asked Kurt

"yes sir, that was mostly the inhabitants idea, as in the home of the gods" and Kurt nodded "Olympus began a new role as a Colony and research ship, the transplanted people named the new planet Kobol and the crew scientist of Olympus began experimenting on them to see if their race could survive! But after a few hundred years, they failed. The humans started to develop their own technology, with a little help from the ancients, by then, there were very few of the Alterans so they sank the Olympus on the bottom of this lake and ascended."

"And what were we get the information from the Thor," said Kurt

"yes, sir. these humans were left on their own and began to build machines to help them with daily work, but soon these machines turn on their creators," said Carl

A war between these humans and machines began and they were determined to destroy themselves" said Evan Jager "heard that story so many times"

"I think we all have, but they only manage to destroy half of themselves," said Major Strauss "what was left of them headed to thirteen colonies"

"yes, Olympus saw the thirteen colony ships leave and it laid dormant for about 4 to 6 thousand years when these colonial's returned. After a battle, both machine and humans left! That was 150 thousand years ago. Olympus has everything we would need to house up to 5 million people and the docking bay could hold up to five Aurora-class battleships and the colony ships back in Alpha Centauri."

"so we can park the Bismark in one of these docks and use the Olympus?" said Lieutenant Commander Adolph Maze

"yes Commander," Said Carl "the construction bot will take about four weeks to secure the whole ship, everything will be as it was on the day Olympus was built"

"Okay, if we have four weeks to wait, take the Bismark and explore this planet" finished Kurt. The bridge, living quarters and hangers were soon repaired for the crew to use, everyone got a four-room unit for themselves.

Kurt, who had the ATA gene also sat on the chair and unlike Carl (who was far too excited to think straight) had found that Olympus was in perfect working order and was fit to use Just as Atlantis was. Kurt had found something else that Carl had missed, over two thousand empty Life pods. Thinking he could use these at a later date, he also notices that there were a great number of them missing as well.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestars TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 9

It has been six months since the two ships were thrown back in time and they are now an alien planet at the other end of the galaxy, they have taken possession or found a few extra ships, the Alteran City ship by the name of Olympus a Colonial Battlestar named Thor, and a fleet of colony ships. The idea now is to try and work out just what to do with these ships, or whether to leave them at Alpha Centauri or bring them to Kobol with Olympus, Kurt had decided to wait and see if the Amazon had found anything on the other Kobol.

Captain Bruhn was thinking of the idea from Ensign Liam Marks, the idea centred around finding more people to help our little family to grow, Marks had said one day that if we needed more people! Why not hire people to help start up the agricultural section of Olympus, the peasant's farmers from the earth in this timeline knew more about the land and how to use it better than those of our own time, as well as many other human worlds that contain primitive farming people.

Major Karl Strauss, Commander Carl Hoffman and my self-were called to what we later would found out to be one of four farming section of the Olympus. Ensign Marks was using one of those farming slashing machines to cut the vegetation from an acre of one of these farms, after he had stopped the machine, we walked over the area to see what it was like "after so long, the soil need's a little replenishing" said Marks and he grab a handful of dirt and squeezed it and then let it fall back to the ground.

"we still need to do some testing to make sure if we can replenish it," said Thomas "but since we reactivate the city, the soil as it looks now, looks rich enough to be a productive soil"

"but it's still been sitting in the ship for a very long time and these weeds and grasses only grew within these last few weeks," said Strauss

"so if we can replenish the soil? the next question is where would we get the people to farm it for us" Kurt said

"Sir, why don't we hire a few people from earth?" said the Ensign

"but they are to primitive to operate machinery" replied Strauss

"maybe, but they know how to farm more than we do and we can always teach them how to use them? Besides they have already invented horse-drawn versions of these machines and I don't think it will take them long to learn how to operate them" finished marks "and then there are their children we could use also"

"what do you mean Ensign," said Kurt

"it's like this sir, a nephew of mine was given a computer tablet when he was just two years old and by the time he was Five! He knew it better then most adults, teaching the younger farmers technology could see them learning more than we do and if we are successful in teaching these children, they could be taught to use all technology"

"and who will teach them?" said Carl

"We can sir! We could use the Ancient and Asgard computers to help us, with a little colonial and Earth knowledge threw in! They could know as much as we do in ten year's and the following generation twenty to thirty years time"

"He may have something their Captain," said Carl "you always said we needed more people, apart from going back to the future! Training very young children, even babies from birth could give us a replacement crew within twenty years and build a new society in next to no time"

"Not just the worker's children, but why not earth orphans!" said Colonel Verner Hausler as he came into the farming area, "sorry for ear's dropping sir! But you might want to see this?" and he handed Kurt a computer tablet

"You sure of this?"

"yes Captain, if we could get the automatic machines going and find enough workers to operate them! Then the Olympus workshop could help us repair and upgrade the Thor in under a year"

"but we still need to find the people to crew her," said Major Thomas

"correct," said Hausler

"so this idea of the Ensign might be our best solution for the long-term," said Kurt as he thought about the idea, "I think he may be right, but before we do that! We need to see what the colonies have installed for us first and whether any people had survived or not"

"and if they have?" asked Carl

"We just have to see how far along they are in technology," said Hausler

"we can use Olympus Puddle jumpers to do that, as we know this area is forbidden to any Goa'uld so we can relax there! But I still like patrols to keep an eye out, just in case" said Kurt "I think the outpost at Alpha Centauri will be a good base between earth and the colonies and thanks to our foresight of future events, we can plan to overcome them."

Not long after, one of the Bismark Junior science officers came in to see Kurt about a discovery that was sealed from the rest of Olympus. The area found turn out to be a secret hanger and research area, inside were two experimental ships. The young officer was unsure what they were at the moment, but the name of an Ancient scientist who created them rose a red-flagged in the Bismark computers. He decided to come to Kurt and find out what he wanted to do, the name of the ancient was Janus. Janus was an Alteran scientist that was behind many experiments and by rights, he should not have known of Olympus. Notable experiment to Kurt was the time puddle jumper SGC found in Atlantis. If these ships were what he thought they were, maybe things just took an interesting direction.

The two ships defiantly looked like Puddle jumpers, but they were more a shuttle than anything else. Both ships were about 170 metres long and about 34 metres wide and could carry close to 200 people. Straight away he thought about the crews family and partners, maybe we can return home in the shuttles, either to stay with their family in secret, without the authorities knowing or bring them back to this timeline.

Even to the beginning of the Stargate program and leave them with a little heads up of their future, or even remove those trouble makers that interfered with the program and try to stop the program. Every idea and thought came into Kurt's head, but that's if these ships are time machines.

Two hours later, Kurt was back on the bridge of Olympus ready to sent out a Jumper to search the home of thirteenth tribes earth, called Terra. The Battlestar Thor computers had said it was the home of their thirteenth tribe and destroyed by a civil war between machines and humanoid machines, the record read that only five people survived this war, the Cylons called them the final five. They then fled to Kobol in search of the other twelve! Only to find them gone to the twelve colonies, by the time they arrived at these colonies, they were also at war with their machines.

Today, Terra was avoided of any human life, but the planet itself had recovered. Plant life of every type covered every square inch of the planet. The only sign left of the now ancient disaster were very small readings in the atmosphere. The team then left a sealed stargate from Olympus on the planet for future colonisation, this stargate was one of many they found in Olympus. The Jumper then returned to Kobol, this Jumper was given supplies to visit a world that the Battlestar Galactica had visited and stayed until the Cylons forced then off, New Caprica.

They found descendants at New Caprica, people that survived the murderous onslaught of the machines and watched their people abandon on the planet. The survivors fled into the unknown forest that surrounded the old city to survive on their own for the last 150 thousand years, now there were more than seven million people on the planet and were at a stage of what we on earth would call the bronze age. The wreckage of the old battle were still in orbit of the planet could be still be seen around the solar system today. These planets of Terra and Kobol had 150,000 years to healed and were now ready to be recolonised, New Caprica was to be watched and protected.

After returning to Kobol, Olympus was ready to explore the colonies. Kurt sat on the bridge and within a few hours, the Olympus found the Twelve Colonies in a single star system. The closest planet to the sun was a sweltering, volcanic world of Canceron, the planet was the greatest source of Tylium in the system and today there were still signs of the metal.

Olympus sat above the system and began to scan the planets below and found that they match the Battlestars memory of the system, but a detailed scan will need to be done later. The computer scanned three worlds following the same orbital path, these were the planets were Aquaria, Caprica, and Virgon. The information from the computer was that these were centres of art, culture, and system-wide trade.

Two gas giants followed, each in its own elliptical path and each itself orbited by a number of moons. The first of these behemoths was Zeus, named after the king of the gods, and its moons were Leonis, Picon, and Scorpia. Another large planet named Aerelon shared Zeus' orbit, positioned exactly opposite the giant. The second gas giant was Hera and her charges were Gemenon and Libris, with Sagittaron likewise spinning opposite. These giants and their moons were the heart of the system. This real estate was the most heavily contested during the colonies' many civil wars.

At the outermost edge of the system dwelled Tauron, followed by a third gas giant named Ragnar. Tauron was the first world settled after the fall of Kobol. It was the springboard for all expansion in the system. As the Olympus moved into the system, Ragnar was going to be the first to have a detailed scan for over 150 thousand years.

It was about three weeks later when Kurt received news that the Amazon had returned, Kurt then bought Olympus around and return to Kobol.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

 **Sorry everyone for not posting sooner as a lot of things has happened, turning 60 is one of them and is doing a course to be able to get work is another, can't wait to see if that works out HA HA. I have managed to have a few days to prepare this chapter, may have another one ready in a week or so if I don't get busy with studies, so thank you for your patients.**

All of this has happened before

Chapter 10

This time, the senior officers meet in secret to discuss just what the Amazon had found on their 6 months journey to the second Kobol, The Amazon science officer Lieutenant Tamar Pingyang report was quick and straight to the point, "This Kobol was dead. The star which Kobol orbits have become an irregular variable star. A type of variable star in which variations in brightness show no regular periodicity. This has turn Kobol completely void of any life"

"the Artefacts we found and removed from the planet, suggest that Kobol was once a great empire that expands over all their galaxy, but because of internal strife and many wars they had with other alien powers, this began to wear this empire down until their star began to die over 20 thousand years ago. Many colonies had left Kobol to establish new homeworlds, the last of this great exodus from Kobol left over 7 thousand years after our thirteenth tribe"

'I suppose I have to ask" said Kurt "where did you find all this information?"

"we found a number of pyramids on the planet," said Tamar "one of the pyramids was the tomb of their ninth lord, our Engineering department came up with a key to get us in"

Yes, sir, we scanned a dent near to a door and realize it was a keyhole of some sort, the Asgard replicator copied a perfect copy for us to enter all the pyramids" said Jodie Rice

"we notice the hieroglyphs were similar to our Egyptian hieroglyphs, and the Asgard computer core quickly decipher them" finished Tamar "the largest of these pyramids belong to the last nine lords of Kobol"

"lords Lieutenant," asked Carl

"yes sir, it would be better understood the writing more as Kings" and everyone nodded in understanding "these types of royal families had ruled Kobol for a very long time and the last family was reported to be the Sagan dynasty"

"I see, carry on" finish Carl

"yes sir, as I said before, the first tribe to leave Kobol out of the thirteen colony ships was really the thirteenth tribe, It was led by the ninth lord's grandson called Adam Sagan. This tribe was made up of the working class, scientist and a great number of the poor, the ninth lord was ashamed what the council was going to do, so he asks his Grandson fleet to gather as much of these people into the thirteenth colony fleet and begin their voyage to colonize Earth. The council was only going to prepare twelve colonies and leave these people behind on a dead planet" said Lieutenant Pingyang

"but this ninth lord had other Idea's"

"yes sir, after secretly gathering all the supplies, he prepared and sent this thirteenth tribe to Earth. It wasn't until two thousand years later that the council and the twelve tribes learned of the thirteenth journey after their supplies came up short and a further thousand years were spent gathering extra materials. Three thousand years after the thirteenth left and Kobol sun was dead, the twelve tribes left Kobol and disappeared into a magnetic sea and were never heard of again"

Colonel Lozen Mavia finished "Their belief was that their gods had created humans on Kobol almost 150 thousand years before and gave them a small amount of technology to survive, could these people really be survivors from the destruction of these colonies?"

"that will have to be something we can look into later, as it is a great distance from these colonies to this Dead Kobol and I am not sure if their ships would be able to travel that distance without some sort of help" finished Major Strauss

The Colonel Mavia said "I decided it was not a good idea to follow these tribes into this void, after spending a number of weeks at this dead Kobol, we decided to return to Olympus, mapping and even stopping at certain worlds along the way. We found the worlds of Terra, Delphian, Equellus, Proteus V and a few other alien worlds that we explore at a future date"

"That may be a great idea, for now, you can place the Amazon besides the Bismark inside Olympus and transfer everything within Olympus computers. We will be using the Olympus as the new capital of this new Kobol, the question is, do we change this planets name and give it a new one or not" asked Kurt

"I was thinking of this" Colonel Mavia said "we are called the Tau'ri by the rest of the galaxy, maybe we can rename Kobol to Tau'ri"

The officers started to smile a giggle "you know what! That does sound good"

"so we are staying here," Colonel Hausler said

"Look's like it," said Kurt

"so where are we going to find the extra people?" asked Major Gazen

"one of Olympus probes has just come back and there is a world of human being about 15 light years away that has just begun its industrial age, maybe a few of its people would like to come and live with us," said Major Strauss

"does it have a stargate?" Rudolf Baldwin asked

"yes, it appears to be hidden in one of their mountain ranges" replied Strauss

"Colonel Hausler prepare a team and try out that address, in the meantime! Let explore This planet" finish Kurt

The Colonial system was searched for any signs of the planet history, every planet, rock, and moon was completely bare of any historical artifacts. These Cylon had really destroyed the whole system, today, anything made by human or Machine was dissolved into the planet, just like that TV show life without humans, everything on all the planets had begun again. There were small amounts of radiation remain in the soil, plant life and in the atmosphere! But you really have to be studying under a microscope to find it. Plants have taken command of every available space, while new breeds of animal life now roam wild on the planets oceans and land.

What was found in this system was a lot of Naquadah, in the rest of the Galaxy, Naquadah was rare and very hard to come by because this area was classed as forbidden by the Goa'uld, mineral deposits were untouched. Naquadah was found in nearly every planet, rock and asteroid field. The old planet of Canceron had the biggest deposit of it, enough to last thousands of years.

The old colonial Battlestar's computer memory bank had informed them that this Naquadah was unknown to them and was considered a radioactive waste product of their Tylium, their scientist were still testing it and even experimenting with it to find some use for it, but by that time! the Cylon had begun the final attack that destroyed the colonies and they just simply run out of time.

Probe's from Olympus was sent to scan systems all over this sector of space, one probe entered a system about a twenty light years away and began to detect an Alteran contact, it's system then started to detect a large amount of refined Tylium and Naquadah in a moon orbiting one of these worlds, a deeper investigation was needed to determined what the Alteran and this unnatural refined Tylium and Naquadah contact was, it's programming told it to keep scanning the system for anything else and then return to Olympus

Two weeks later, this probe was one of the first to return, it started transmitting it's finding as soon as it came into range of Olympus. Olympus was still in orbit of Kobol waiting for an area to be cleared of Olympus to land, Kurt was at the end of his shift when Carl called him "Sir! probe five has found a large Alteran contact with readings of refined Naquadah and Tylium inside a system twenty light years away, it also reports that it is unable to identify them"

"have other probes finished scanning the Colonies yet?" asked Kurt

"yes sir, nothing more has been found! I would say that the Cylons and time has done a very good job on these colonies"

"what about the other probes?"

"nothing yet" finished Carl

"Okay! Notify Colonel Mavia to take the Amazon have a look at these contacts"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 11

The Amazon entered the system and began an in-depth scan, beginning from the outer planets towards the sun and back to the third planet, it was then that the scanner and Navigation officer, Lieutenant Janet Piper spoke up from her station without taking her eyes from the screen "Colonel, after a complete scan of the system, the only Ancient contact is coming from the large moon of the third planet of this star system"

"Okay, Helm, Take us closer to the contact?" said Colonel Mavia

"yes ma'am" The Amazon slowly made its way towards the large moon and planet, scans of the planet shown it was habitable and clear of any further contact, the moon was clear also, but it did have something orbiting it that looked out of place. The closer they came, the more the contact looked like a very large space station, about the size of Earth's moon came into view. It looked old and Lozen could see that it was damaged

"what in the known universe is that?" Colonel Mavia "focus on the section close to the edge!" the forward screen than magnified the area "is that another Ancient city-ship docked to the station"

"it appears to be ma'am, from what the scanners and camera can detect"

"can we get in closer?" asked the Colonel Mavia

"I will try ma'am," said the helmsman

The Amazon moved closer until it was about five thousand meters from the surface, "looks like it's been here for a while" said Grace, Lozen xo

"for some reason, our scanners can not penetrate past the surface of the station," said Lieutenant Piper

"okay Let's be safe about this, contact Captain Bruhn what we have found and that we will need Olympus help," said Colonel Mavia "may be the Olympus computer can talk to the station".

"Yes ma'am"

Two hours later and the Olympus appeared within the system and headed for the third planet where it meets the Amazon "Captain Bruhn, glad your here, as you can see, we have an ancient space station orbiting the moon of the third planet and it looks in bad shape, the Amazon scanners cannot penetrate past the surface of the station"

"I see what I can do Colonel" then Kurt XO sat on the Olympus Chair and interacting with the space station almost immediately, and gave Olympus and the people on board full control of the station and allowed the Olympus to dock onto the station, next to the city-ship. The Olympus may be the biggest ship they had seen, but this station was bigger and for the space station, Olympus was just another friendly ship returning home. Inside the dock, the lights began to flicker on "Commander! Are you doing this?"

"Yes sir, the station is letting me activate the power room. The reactor is powered by ZPM! but they will be needing replenishing soon, there is still enough power to run the outpost for at least few months, Extra ZPM's are in the station's storage so we can not just power the station, but Olympus as well. The station had to deactivate it's shielding and cloaking ability because of the lack of power, but once the ZPM's are replaced, it will be up to full strength, we can reactivate them"

"Can we get the Amazon here with us?" asked Kurt

"doing that now" as soon as the Station computer was informed of the Amazon, the station excepted the ship as one of theirs

"I am reactivating all of the station systems, maintenance droids and life support for the whole base. It will be safe for us to leave Olympus and enter the outpost in two hours sir, but we need a team to head for the power room to replace the ZPM's"

"Okay! Is there anything else?"

"wooh! Yes, sir! this station is just a little more than a station, it's the golden door prize that SGC had been searching for all these years"

"What are you talking about Commander!"

"Sir! To put it as General O'Neill would say, This place could be where the Ancient's use to build their big honking ship with big honking guns before they left this galaxy" just then, lights started to come on around the other docks. What the crew saw through the observation window of Olympus was a fleet of ships belonging to Ancients, Goa'uld, Colonial and Cylon and they all looked as if they were brought in yesterday.

"what in the!" was all that was heard. An hours later and the crew had the station running to full capacity. A few hours later and one of the science personals walked up to both Bruhn and Mavia "Sirs!"

"yes" and they both looked at him

"the stations log informed us that the station was reactivated 10,000 years ago and by our old friend"

"Janus!"

"Yes sir" he pressed a small button and a hologram appeared

"Hello, I believe and hope that I am talking to the Tau'ri? I am using this name because of the people in the stasis pods when I return to this Galaxy from the Pegasus Galaxy! I was saddened to find that the Goa'uld now control most of this galaxy, I heard from Elizabeth that Stargate Command will be fighting them in the future and they may need help. So I promise Elizabeth that I will do what I can, it wasn't until I arrive in this galaxy that two servants of God held me to that promise.

First thing I did, was to find this station, and you will be right to say it is a construction station and it was in very poor shape when I found it. Using one of my time traveling ships, I return to this station one hundred and fifty thousand years in it's past and began to revamp and upgrade this old Station, using my nanobots! The Station was to be upgraded to carry on the inheritance of the Alteran empire, it was built to monitor a group of humans of the Kobolian experiment. But as you can see, this experiment became a complete failure. So I have moved it here to safeguard it from destruction and to begin it's upgraded, by the time I return to my timeline it will become a fully automated construction station, and by the time you arrive, this dock will be able to build not just your ships! But those in this dock as well"

"Sadly while I was in the colonial timeline, I came across a few thousand survivors from the colonies and placed them in the stasis pod in this outpost. They are children and have no idea how much their religion and their government was corrupted, there are 20 thousand very young people and will be retaught the lessons of the colonies and of my people and trained to use the technology of these ships, I have also modified these pods to keep these people in suspending animation for one hundred and fifty thousand years and will automatically awaken around the time of Elizabeth Weir had told me and will seek Earth out and to offer them these gifts.

I also believe that you too will have to be retrained to know our technology and that is why I have set up a few training chairs for your people to learn, Do not worry! I know how the Repository of Knowledge was too much your simple minds can handle and may have coursed some problems, so I have readjusted these chairs to the only implant what your human brain is capable of until your race is more developed. So good luck and I will be watching. One more thing, I have built two new time ships, you will find them hidden in Olympus. If you have not found Olympus yet, go to these concordances to a planet called Kobol, you will find it waiting"

"Wow!" said Lozen, everyone else just stared with their mouth open

"so did he just say that he gave us the Ancient legacy?" asked Evan Jager

"and everybody else," said Jodie Rice

"so what are going to do now?" asked Carl Hoffman

"well, I think before we wake up these children up, we are all going to have a turn on those chairs! Because I don't want them to know more than me" Kurt said as they walked to a huge window that overlooked the space station "then somehow we have to start to recolonize these worlds to help Earth in 2012"

"Sir! There is one more message to be seen!"

"Okay, show it"

Janus appeared again "After returning to my time, I have come across another fleet of refugee's, their planet and society have been destroyed by the Goa'uld and only 200 thousand of them remain out of a possible 60 billion. I have found a new home for most them and given them a small amount of our technology to help them survive, they asked me for help with over ten thousand of their young ones as they were orphaned by the Goa'uld and had no family to support them. I have also placed these beings in extra pods to help you, you will find their new planet listed in the computers. They may not have been in these pods for as long as the Colonies, but they will know just as much. They are called The Sekhmet and I will leave them in your hands, once again I will say goodbye"

"Who are these Sekhmet?" asked Carl

"I can help with that Question," said Major Tomoe Gazen "The Sekhmet was a species of feline humanoids that the Goa'uld Bastet had used for hosts if I remember correctly from SGC records! The Adults are reported to be roughly 6.5 feet tall, with short soft fur covering their whole bodies. They had pointed snouts, triangular swiveling ears and resemble mostly of a cat in appearance. They have whiskers, sharp teeth and thin, razor-sharp claws on each hand and feet"

"Dam," said Carl

"do you know of them?" asked Kurt

"Well, no one has seen them but I have read reports of them from Teal'c and other Jaffa's, It was suggested that Bastet enjoyed using the Sekhmet over the Unas as host in the time before humans became the standard. After humanity was discovered, the Sekhmet were largely abandoned by Bastet, and their ultimate fate was unknown. Well until now, rumors have it that some primitive tribes of Sekhmet could still exist on fringe Goa'uld worlds, and there are rumors of advanced feline aliens in the far corners of the galaxy. But no one knows whether these aliens are Sekhmet or another species all together as it is unknown at the moment" finish Major Gazen

"so these Sekhmet could be very useful," said Colonel Mavia and Kurt nodded "well we better start learning then, and see if we can get this station back to Kobol so we can start to get these people out of the pods to start looking for this new Sekhmet homeworld"

The station did have it's own hyperdrive engines, and it wasn't long before they were reactivated, soon the station and Olympus returned to Kobol.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 12

Captain Kurt Bruhn asked the two crews to meet in the Olympus auditorium, it was time for everyone to make a decision. Kurt stood "I brought you all together for us all to make a choice and to let you all know what we know, there is something that came to my attention and we all have a choice to make, thanks to the ancient scientist named Janus" a hologram for two ships appeared above the crew "He had created these two special time-traveling ship to move people from the past and back again, the question we ask ourselves is this, do you want to go home to your own time? Or do you want to raise a colony to protect our home in the future?"

"Sir, can't we do both?" yelled a crewmen

"we could, but think of this! if we use the time machines to change the future in any way, it may attract some unwanted attention that still may leave our home world destroyed before we could defend it. Some of you may say 'but there is only 500 of us, how can we make a colony with so few'" he pauses to look over the crew "As most of you know, Janus found and left 30 thousand survivors in the station life pods. Most of these are children and are no more than 14 years of age, ten thousand of these are aliens known as Sekhmet, they are a cat-like species and are also very young. They need guardians to love them and instruct them in future events, or we can leave them and return to our time if there is any home left"

Another crewman stood "sir, how can there not be a home left?"

"if you remember when we were thrown back in time, the Chinese had taken the side of our alien enemies and had launched world war 3, we can go back to our own time and pick up the pieces, or stay here and build up a force to help our home." and Kurt sat down. A crew member rose his hand and stood

"Sir! Couldn't we go back a little early to warn them to get ready?"

"We could and may still do, but the same problem will arise as we have," said Kurt "we will have the ships to help defend Earth, but no one to crew them"

Colonel Lozen Mavia then stood "you all are not forced to do anything you don't want to, the officers have already decided to stay and begin to build this colony from an idea of Ensign Liam Marks, this idea involves looking for human and now Sekhmet worlds to either secretly remove orphan children or even hire people from these worlds to build these colonies population. The idea is to bring the young and train them into building a new society if any of these worlds we come across are space fairing worlds, then we will approach them and make a treaty with them, if possible."

Then Kurt stood and said "remember, this area is forbidden by any of the Goa'uld to enter and it is also considered as dead to the galaxy, so we will not need to fear them if we keep out of their controlled space, there may be a few enemies in this section of space, but I pray we will not need to defend ourselves until we can have a good defense in place. To make it easy for you, we will give you one hour to decide" The officers stood and walked out of the auditorium and waited in the command office

"what do you think they will do?" asked Major Strauss

"whatever they want to," said Kurt

It was only ten minutes later when Ensign Marks knock on the door "sirs! We have all decided to stay and help form a colony"

"that was quick" finished Carl and the officers followed the ensign out back into the auditorium

"Sir, I was elected as spokesman for the crew and we would like to stay in this time period to build a colony to help defend Earth, we would also like to ask if it is possible for those who have a family to bring them here," said Ensign Liam Marks as he say back down

"You all have to remember that if we stay here, a small amount of the timeline may change?" said Kurt "there may be a different you with these families?"

"couldn't we still try?" asked another crewmen "I do miss my wife and children"

"I can't guarantee that we will find, but I will find out what we can do. But within the next two weeks, we will be allocating your new positions and ranks to help build and train these children, dismissed." and the crew went about their duties.

The following day, the two engineering officers, Major Evan Jager and Lieutenant Commander Jodie Rice, and their departments were looking over the life pods with Captain Bruhn and Colonel Mavia. Thanks to the learning chairs, they were able to know how to wake individual chambers. The log told them of a number of Adults that were their teachers, Kurt and Lozen wanted them awake first, as well as the adult Sekhmet.

"they can't be more than 14 years old," said Evan Jager

"some are even younger Evan from what Janus said, they will know just as much or if not more than you," said Kurt

"I know, but we do have a few adults that look like officers"

"we might wake them up first" finished Kurt notice Lozen looking at the row of Sekhmet "they do look like cats"

"More like kittens, But by the way the Goa'uld describe them, you would have thought they were the ugly creature's that would kill you at a drop of a hat, instead of beautiful cat people"

"it all has to do with hatred Major, these people knew their secret and they had to make the galaxy fear them" he said as he walked down the rows of kits until they found two adult Sekhmet "lets start with these two and the colonial adults first, they can help us with the young ones when we get them out of these pods" said Kurt, "as soon as they have been awakened, take them to the hospital to get looked over by Doctors Maze and Gazen"

Since they had been sent back in time, The two leaders had insisted that both crews should come together in their departments to talk and work out any problems that may have come up during the week. Everyone should come together and work out, not just their department problems, but everybody mental problems as well.

The next meeting for the officers will now be different, this time they will be joined to by the Colonials and the Sekhmet and form another department, the education department. This department will be made up of the colonial teachers from the life pods. One hundred personnel were awakened and given time to rest, the new headmaster and deputy headmaster attended the senior officers meeting and official welcoming. Kurt had given an order, for now, not to say anything about the time machines yet, he wanted to see how the meeting will progress first.

Commander Richard Price and Colonel Tim Holliday who were at the time, Guardians of the Colonial orphans, along with the two Sekhmet Guardians Kit and Mace Catlo. "Most of you have already meet Commander Price and Colonel Holliday and Guardian Kit and Mace, I would like our new friends to tell us their stories so they can be recorded and we can get a feel of what happens to them, Commander" finished Kurt as he sat.

The commander started "Thank you, Captain, although it is confusing to me how a Captain is a higher rank than that of a Commander, I understand that your Earth has a different rank system. I was once the headmaster of the once colonial military college of Picon, on the day of the attacks! which I can tell you that it only feels like yesterday, Instead of a hundred and fifty thousand years ago. I was in charge of a Military school full of over 20 thousand cadets as young as five years old. The college was a secluded college for the wealthy children of the colonies, and not anyone could be enrolled. The college also had a very large and complex fallout system, that at best was better than the quorums. The college also had hundreds of Mk II primary heavy shuttles and Raptors to help transport children to anywhere in the colonies in case of emergency"

"Luckily for us," said Colonel Holliday "the college was also far enough away from any of the main cities or military bases for us not to be any type of primary target for the Cylons when they began their attacks. As a private college, we were very well equipped with enough supplies to last every teacher and students at least five years. I am also glad that during the time spent in these bunkers, we kept teaching the children about surviving a nuclear explosion, the children even managed to build a few hydroponic systems to extend our food supplies.

Commander Price began again "the bunkers ran deep into the mountains of Picon, for you who don't know! Picon was the colonial military hub when the colonies needed ships! they called Picon to make them. Picon would hire people from all over the colonies to build them and even staff them, but it was Picon that still ran the show, that was why our college was always full of so many upper-class children that needed teaching"

"so they came to you," said Commander Hoffman

"yes commander, because of the riches of the student parents, we had the best and were the safest school in the colonies if trouble began, once those blast doors were sealed and charges fired, no one was coming in or out for a very long time"

"Charges!" asked Mavia

"yes Colonel, the main entrance bast doors were twenty meters thick and ten of them were place twenty meters apart for about two hundred meters. In between the twenty meters doors were charges of explosives to bring the roof down when detonated, the sealed bunker would be able to stand any 50 to a 100 megaton blast that was detonated anywhere near the bunkers" finished Commander Price

"We ended up staying underground for more than four years until the day we decided to leave the bunkers and find out what the Colonies were like" said Colonel Holliday 'we open a sealed runway blast doors that were hidden in the mountains, and searched the colonies for any survivors, all we found was death and destruction"

"Why Didn't the Cylon find these runways and destroy them?" asked Adolph Maze

"the runway bast doors were located deep within the mountains away from the closest military base of town and were the bunker back door, it's entrance was seal with just two movable thirty meter metal blast doors, in front of these doors was a homemade avalanche of rocks and tree's that was created on the day of the attack, all anyone was able to see was a freshly made avalanche" said Tim Holliday "when we left the bunker, we found Picon was reduced into a desolate nuclear wasteland and it was still heavily radiated, luckily we had a decontamination area to rid the radiated particles when we returned, during the search, we couldn't leave the Raptors because of the radiation, so we stayed inside the raptors and just made a visual search.

"then we search the colonies, we found was the same thing, nuclear wasteland," said Richard Price "that was when I knew we have to leave the colonies, so we started looking in the abandon scrap yards. We we came across one of the very old scrap yard when we hit the jackpot, one of our Raptors and found the old battleship Kobol and two Mercury class Battlestars and a fleet of support ship abandon at the scrap yards, some were damaged, but other was operational, we believed the Cylon had put them there to keep them out of the hands of any survivors and to may use them later. The good news was they were all space worthy and full with fuel and supplies, so we took what we can find and left the colonies, funny thing about that, we didn't see a single Cylon during the whole time"

"they had their own hand full at the time," said Kurt and the commander looked a bit confuse at that "so was it at this time you meet Janus"

"yes captain, he offered us a usual chance of a new life," said the Commander, "he told us that people from the future need our help, and with the colonies gone and nowhere to go, we all agreed to survive and to help these Tau'ri."

"He convinced us that these stasis pods were safe and that we could survive for over one hundred and fifty thousand years, he informed us that we would be awakened at the right time to help, he also said that while we were inside these pods, they would teach us of our people and what our relationship with his people's as well as what he knew of the Tau'ri he learned from a Dr. Elizabeth Weir." finished Tim Holliday

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

 **A/N Hi everyone who is reading this story, I have decided to continue on with this story and not write another, so this chapter 13 is a rewrite, I will add the next chapter when it's done, I hope, thank you and cheers**

All of this has happened before

Chapter 13

Now we have Guardian's Kit and Mace Catlo, would you be so kind as to tell us your stories?"

"My pleasure Captain" said Mace as he stood "I am sorry to hear of how your Colonies ended Commander" as Mace nodded toward the Colonial "we too have lost our homeworld to the Goa'uld, for thousands of years, we were useful to the Goa'uld, they used our bodies to bring terror and Heartbreak to this Galaxy at large, that is until they meet the humans and decided to use them instead of my people. They felt that humans were better and we were no longer needed, they tried to wipe us out, but as many of you know, when beings try to commit genocide, there are always many who will and can escape. We thought that we were all going to die in space until we meet this ancient scientist, he offered my people sanctuary and found a world for them to live. He then asked us if we could ask for volunteers to join him on a quest, as he put it, to save a world and the galaxy. Kit and I both stepped forward and a number of our orphans kit's were selected and placed alongside these colonials. the rest you know, we do not know if there are other survivors apart from the group we were apart of, I pray to the enlighten one there are"

"I sure there are Mace," said Lozen

"I must tell you that we chose to leave the fleet for a reason," said Kit "we are more than Sekhmet"

"how do you mean more than?" said Kurt and the others were getting nervous

"we are, what you may call changelings," said Mace

"Changelings?" required Tomoe Gazen

"yes, it started when this Ancient scientist" started Kit

"Janus?" replied Carl Hoffman

"yes, he experimented on us to correct what the Goa'uld did to make us their Jaffa, the machines he put us in did cure us, he said that the machine would inject us and watch over us, he told us that the injection may take a few days to work out. What it did to these children and the few adults in these pods, it changed our DNA and we became changelings" finished Kit "this is what affected us to become changelings and the reason we were chosen by our leaders, the rest of the Sekhmet population that were cured, they came out normal"

"so you can you change into anything you want?" asked an excited Karl Strauss

"so far yes, but it is bad for our clothes," said Maze

"fascinating" Tamar Pingyang "we need to check this out"

"only if the Sekhmet people want to, remember! They have feelings just as much as we do" said Lozen

"let us carry on," said Kurt "Janus is one of the brightness Ancients scientists they had, and they were the ancestors to all humans within this galaxy. He has also built a time machine that we know of and he had used it to build and gather supplies to upgrade this space station, we know he went back to the time to the time of the destruction of your colonies to start these upgrades and found the colonials"

"Time machine! so why didn't he stopped the attacks?" asked Price "and where is it now?"

"We do not know where it is at the moment, it could be anywhere. As far as I know, at this time period, it is in one of their city ships called Atlantis" said Kurt "as for your other question, from what we have learned from his message he left Commander, it was due to the way your leader's reaction towards sentient life forms. You see Commander, this galaxy is full of intelligent and most of them are very dangerous, as you can see the Sekhmet sitting beside you, so how would you think your people would do if they meet the Sekhmet? Or even one of the thousands of other life forms" said Kurt and the commander just lowered his head, he knew they would try to conquer or destroy them "Earth was home to the Ancients tens of millions of years ago and we humans are a by-product of one of their experiments, or as you might say! Creation of their greed to try and keep their empire going, they fail and from their ashes! We humans of the earth grew with their and your DNA"

"our DNA?" queried Price

"OH! You might not have been told yet! one hundred and fifty thousand years ago, the Commander of the Battlestar Galactica arrived at earth after destroying the Cylon ability to resurrect"

"The Galactica! Yes Commander Bill Adama, good man. So he survived?"

"Yes, the newly promoted Admiral led a fleet of refugees to our earth, after some thought they decided to restart a new society, without their technology. The survivors settled on earth and then sent all of their ships and the fleet into our sun," finished Kurt "Now it is my turn to tell you what happen to the Amazon and Bismark" Then Kurt and Lozen told their story for the next hour of how they were thrown back in time, when they were finished, Commander Richard Price asked

"so what are we going to do now?'

"that is a very good question Commander, there are only 5 to 6 hundred adults in this city and the rest are children. We also have more ships than people at the moment and most of these are civilian, so we need to keep out of sight of the general population of the galaxy at hand and build our own population so we can defend our home worlds and any other we may come across. So we are planning to stay in this city and make a small excursion to worlds that Janus told us about, including the new home of the Sekhmet, to find extra people to help us" said Kurt

"That sounds like a great idea Captain, but how would you go about selecting the people we need to start this new colony if you plan on keeping it a secret?" asked Price

"What we are planning is very simple commander, in the life of many worlds, there is a group that is often forgotten and left to defend for themselves. These are orphan children, like what happens to your children, and so we plan to secretly land on these human worlds and set up places where we can gather these orphan children and give them a home and an education" said Tomoe Gazen

"we will teach them of the universe around us, and the technology of the Asgard and the Ancients," said Tamar Pingyang

"and any other technology we come across" replied Karl Strauss

"off course Karl," said Tamar with a bit of twinkle in her eye, Kurt smile, some of his single crew members were coming together, he was planning that to happen. "we worked out that children can and will learn more about new technology quicker than adults, and in a space of twenty years, we will have new teachers who understand and can teach this technology to a new population."

"So who is going to lead this new colony?" asked Richard "I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe that the two Captain,s is better qualified as they know what we are facing, I am only a school teacher and will be needed to teach the young ones"

Everyone agreed, Kurt will be the leader of the colony, with Lozen as his second. "okay then Commander, you will be head minister for all our future schools" replied Kurt

"yes sir," said Richard

"Kit and mace, as the only Sekhmet adults! will you be in charge of all the Sekhmet" said Kurt and the two bow their heads "first step is to hire some workers to work on the farms and I may have an idea, Lozen and I have been reading Janus reports about the worlds around Kobol and the colonies, One thing I have found very interesting, is a number of worlds owned by a minor female Goa'uld by the name of Shashti."

"what we need to do, is to lay a trap for her" said Lozen "Shashti is so minor and was never mentioned during the years of the SGC, what we are planning is to take these world away from her." she held up her hand to stop anyone for interrupting "before you say anything, let me finish' and they nodded "Shashti has She four planet under her rule and about fifty warships under her fleet, five of these are the old Cheops class warships, that is a variant of the much larger Ha'tak our two ships were built to handle" and a hologram of the two different class of ships appeared.

The world I want to target is this one" said Kurt as a hologram appeared "it is Shashti food world and it's civilisation are mostly farmers, Janus counted at least 20 million people living their and should be a good start to our population"

Lozen then continued "but first thing we need to do is to bring your the medical team together" he said to Adolph Maze and Tomoe Gazen "they need to research what Janus used to cure the Sekhmet of the reliance on symbiote's, we know that the SGC used a drug called tretonin" and for the benefit of the others "tretonin is a substance that was originally created by the Pangarans to replicate the effects of perfect health in humans by a Goa'uld symbiote. In the beginning, the drug was created by utilising the prim'ta of a Goa'uld Queen and when it was injected into humans, in its original form, the drug suppresses the natural human immune system, but they found that it requires daily injections by the Jaffa. However, this was later refined by the Tok'ra to replace the need for a symbiote completely. Janus however, has created something completely different and looking at his notes, we found that the injections were made up of Nanobots"

"so once we develop enough of Janus drugs, we move in and capture a few of Shashti Jaffa's and give them a choice to be free or die with their queen," said Kurt. A few hours later, the meet was over and everyone began their new jobs. A few days later and the Amazon left to capture a few Jaffa without their queen knowing, in fact, by the time the Amazon returned three weeks later, they had over fifty Jaffa and nearly a hundred children of Jaffa that had fallen in battle.

A week after the meeting, The children of both human and Sekhmet were removed from the stasis pods to begun their new life within Olympus, their schooling and training began almost a week later. Everyone was amazed at just how quickly these children began to understand the new technology of the Ancients, mine you, by the time the Amazon and Bismark left their timeline, the Stargate program was studying these same technologies as well, but it was all theory, that is until now.

The engineers first job was to activate the farm area's of Olympus, they had to be ready for when the first of the hire workers or even refugee from the worlds of the Goa'uld Shashti territory just over the boarder of the now forbidden zone, or what we will be calling the dead zone, because if any Goa'uld cross it, your dead. Well, that was the plan anyway, but first let's start a bit of recon.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

 **A/N Hi everyone who is reading this story, I have decided to continue on with this story and not write another, I have also rewritten chapter 13, so please read that chapter again, I hope this chapter is okay, thank you and cheers. Also, information about the colonies came from Wikipedia, anyone can look it up, it helped me work that section out**

All of this has happened before

Chapter 14

While the Amazon was away reconnoitering Shashti territory, the new head of the science department, Major Karl Strauss, wanted to find the answer whether he could place a stargate's on all the planets in the colonies. He decided to use the Ancient computer core on Olympus to try to solve the problem, Karl typed in the problem and waited. Once the Amazon return, the next task is to plant stargates on their new worlds. The first successful placement was the old planet of the Cylon thirteenth tribe, a stargate and DHD was placed within a cave and sealed with an iris until they were able to start to colonise this world.

With Olympus is being used as a temporary capital city of Kobol until a more planet base city was built, her stargate would be used as the new Stargate Command for the rebuilding of the colonies. The Twelve Colonies are situated within the star system Cyrannus, located some 2,000 light years from Kobol. All in all, Cyrannus is a vast and complex system, comprised of four stars: Helios Alpha, Helios Beta, Helios Gamma, and Helios Delta. Each star is orbited by its own family of planets and other astronomical bodies. The stars come together to form two binary systems, Alpha/Beta and Gamma/Delta. Both pairs of stars they orbit each other around a third, central barycenter every 546,892 years. Both binary systems are separated by 0.16 light years

Helios Alpha is the main sequence star of spectral class G2V and has a mass of 1.0, and was the first system settled by the Colonials after the exodus from Kobol, having first set foot on Gemenon. It shares its orbit with Helios Beta at a distance of 63 SU. The pair complete an orbit once every 373 years. This system is unique in the fact that Caprica and Gemenon share an orbit around a common barycenter. According to the Colonial map, the planets orbit each other once every 28.2 days and are separated by a distance of 493,000 km. Based on these numbers, Kepler's Third Law learns us that the combined mass of these colonies is about twice that of Earth.

With the third law of Kepler in mind, that being the square of the orbital period of a planet is directly proportional to the cube of the semi-major axis of its orbit. This captures the relationship between the distance of planets from the Sun, and their orbital periods can Command place an Astria Porta, making sure he used the Alteran language. The answer was NO, but an Astria Porta can only be placed on a single planet within the system.

Karl decided Leonis, the second planet in the Helios Beta system would be the best planet for the Stargate. From the computers of the Thor, Leonis was the biggest planet within the system and was known for its geographically open plains. The planet itself has no axial tilt, which supports a mild and predictable climate. It was a major hub for both education and industry, and despite Colonial unification, was able to maintain its own language and culture.

During the final Cylon attack, Thor's computer reported that Leonis was struck by one, low-yield nuclear device to destroy the planet's spaceport. Those who survived the blast were reported being systematically eliminated by both ground and air forces of the Cylons.

With that question answered, a new stargate's with DHD could be found in Kataskevi. So he searched the city of Olympus and found none, so he quickly reported to Kurt

"So where is Kataskevi?" asked Kurt

"I am not sure sire, all reference to Kataskevi has been removed from the ancient computers of Olympus and Janus does not mention it either, but I may know where we may find the answer!" Kurt looked at him waiting for him to give an answer "Heliopolis"

"you mean the planet SG1 nearly never made it off, the one that was lost to them by a natural disaster?" said Karl Strauss

"yes sir, it should be still there at this time?" said Kurt

"yes sir, and it should be able to tell us where Kataskevi is?"

"Okay, you convince me, we will go to Heliopolis and find out" finished Kurt "also I would like to move the Stargate and DHD, if it is still there, to give us easy access, and when the time comes, we can remove them both."

Heliopolis was also a chance to gather more information about the ancients and their three allies, as well as their technology. Kurt had to get to the planet to make sure the stargate was still completely operational. A team of ten people, equipped with all the gear they need, left for Heliopolis by the Olympus Stargate, on their wrist were portable DHD just encase Heliopolis DHD was already lost.

Two hours later, Kurt Bruhn received word that the palace on Heliopolis was indeed still intact and as they had begun their search, Karl Strauss soon realized the mistake he made and returned four days later with the answer. The word Kataskevi means construction, so rereading the sentence, the words 'could be found in Kataskevi' really meant 'could be constructed'. They would need to construct an Astria Porta for these area's, but no one knew how just yet, So the next step was to find Astria Porta that are unable to be used and transfer them to where we needed them.

Heliopolis Gate and DHD were moved to outside the castle to keep them safe until after SG1 arrive and leave, but that was another task that would need to wait until the time arrived. Until then, they made the castle completely safe and began a complete investigation of the computer system.

The new science department needed information on how Janus had succeeded to create everything so quickly, well! I should say without human hands. Janus used an Ancient form of construction Replicators that the program will shut down as soon as the project was complete. He did not want the same mistake to happen to these replicators as to those that SGC had faced, they soon found several types of Ancient automatic construction technology. Robots and drones to small nano-construction bots that laid dormant after whatever it was programmed to build finished, unlike their failed experiment.

We all know the story of the Replicators, they were created by the android Reese as toys that she programmed to protect her when the others on her world attempted to shut her down. Stargate Atlantis later retroactively established that Reese was created by an Ancient scientist who was attempting to recreate their earlier nanite creations, known as the Asurans. As Reese's Replicators multiplied, they escaped her control and destroyed her civilization before moving on. After being brought back to the SGC, Reese created more Replicators out of available materials, which overrun the base and are only stopped after Colonel Jack O'Neill shoots her.

Reese was then handed over to the Asgard, who find within her a base command that allows them to summon all the Replicators. They intend to use the command to trap all the Replicators on Halla inside a time dilation field that would give them years to devise a more permanent solution. Thor then calls upon SG-1 to investigate when the time dilation device fails to activate. They find that the device has been reversed to accelerate the passage of time inside and that the surface of Halla has been completely converted into Replicator blocks.

In the end, the Dakara weapon was turned into a large replicator disruptor and activated, finally calling the end of the replicator menace. Learning this, Janus creates new replicators that would serve and protect all life forms, but buried deep within their program was another secret program, that if any of these original commands were broken, any of the nanobot, microbots and construction bots would self destruct.

The medical department then searched to find a cure for the Jaffa, they started with Janus records on how he cured the Sekhmet. The opportunity came several month's later when a recon team brought back an injured Jaffa with a dead symbiote, it was not expected for him to last very long and he knew it, so we gave him the opportunity to live a little longer, it worked.

This Jaffa as only a young man and he just became a father, we offered him a chance to either to watch and witness his child to grow, or to die. As the day passed, he became more and more reluctant to die. Lieutenant Commander Adolph Maze then came to Kurt with a most exciting result "sir, my staff and I almost freak when we realized that Janus has left us with another surprise. The Jaffa prisoner by the name of Reace was very badly injured, his symbiote was dead and there was no chance for him to survive. Using the serum that Janus had developed, I can say now that it has cured him of his symbiote"

"that is good news Doctor," said Kurt

"there is more sir, as we know, the symbiote is the lifeblood of the Jaffa, without it he dies" then he held up a small test tube "this serum contains billions upon billions of tiny medical microbots that can repair the human body at a cellular level, after injected the required amount into the body, they rebuilt the Jaffa immune system and even repaired his body wounds and the pouch in his stomach"

"does this Jaffa know yet?"

"yes sir, he was waiting to die and said that the only regret was that he will never see his child again, so we gave him that opportunity. Now we are waiting to see if there are any other side effects, if possible"

"these microbots! Do they cure anything else?" asked Kurt

"not sure sir, I will need to do further studies"

"you are the head of all Medical treatment and research, I c give you full permission to begin further studies," said Kurt

Standing beside Kurt were his two unseen friends, angels or even beings from a higher plain, you take your pick. As they did in the past, they did now, taken the form of Caprica and Baltar "they have a real job ahead of them?" said Caprica

"yes, but they have a lot of wisdom" replied Baltar

"will they be ready in time?"

Baltar looked up "of course" and they disappeared

The first year had seen their population double with more orphan children arriving from the world about 15 light years away that has just begun its industrial age, the area where the stargate was hidden was turn into a very large complex One hundred years later, this planet had become a colony of Kobol

The space station soon arrived two weeks later to become Kobol second moon, the orbiting space station, sent out hundreds of small automatic drone to the surrounding asteroid field to find material they needed to build their new society.

Their next decision is what to do with the new city ship and the other ships in the space station, whether to upgrade them or rebuild them, that will have to be plan out by every one, Kurt was leaning on the side of the colonials and their Mercury-class Battlestar with the power of the Asgard and the Ancients.

Five years later, Kobol population has grown to almost 10 million, the ships the Bismark and the Amazon found were upgraded and became training fleet. Five new Colonial Mercury-class Battlestar were completed and finally left the construction docks, along with the upgraded an Alteran Aurora-class battleship. The two BC304 were also upgraded and rebuilt, along with 10 other battlecruisers that were built at the station. The Cylon baseships were scraped, while the Goa'uld ships would be used to venture into their territory to collect information.

Some ten years later, one of the new 304 came across a planet that was in their twentieth-century equivalent to earth first world war. We watched as millions of people were being lost in war, taken by starvation and careless bombardment and so on. So we secretly removed almost thirty million children orphans and a small number of adults from harm way, and so began the growth of the colonies.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 15

The planet of Soonal

For the first two years, the small colony on Kobol had struggled to survive, so much so that the new Kobolian councilors decided to secretly visit the industrial world, that was just a little over 15 light years away, to gain a line of supplies. This world was known as Soonal, named after it's Sun. The planet was a fraction bigger than earth and only had two land masses, with a few islands close to each continent. In the past, these two land masses were connected in the north by a land bridge about two kilometers wide, but a few hundred thousand years ago, the land bridge was wiped out by an earthquake and finally erosion.

The maintains with the Stargate was on the largest land mass on the planet, it was known as Western Soonal. The other continent was known as Eastern Soonal, both of these continents also had a number of separate countries. The industrial age of this world had just begun and the people were learning how to make things quickly and cheaply, with a little help from the survivors on Kobol.

Minerals from space, collected by the station's automatic mining drones around the solar system were gated to Soonal. Iron ore and other ores that runs a nearly formed industrial society were then gated through the gate to Soonal. The more refined metals such as Naqahdah, Tylium, and Titanium, along with other exotic materials were sent to Kobol.

After a thorough search within the Goa'uld computers, information on the humans that inhabited this world were in fact placed here by the Goa'uld nearly 20 thousand years ago until, like earth, the population revolt and killed the Goa'uld ruling this world some 10 thousand years ago, and their dating system also reflect their freedom from the false gods. Their records will show that the final war before unification finished in the year of 10,980, the Kobolian date would be different, we will remember the date from when we arrived in this sector of space.

The new councilors of Kobol decided to use the idea that was hatched within the Olympus farming sector. Five years it had taken for the small colony to become self-efficient, after then, they began to bring orphan children to Kobol. To cater for the foreseeable future, a huge complex was secretly craved out of the mountain range that was about the size of New York in 21st century Earth. The Kobolian used and took over the small country where they found the Stargate, Alpiner.

Every inch the country was searching for materials they all could use, the people happy as riches soon began to flow. Everyone was employed and paid handsomely, soon they bought land and homes. A few years later, when people began to hear about the riches in Soonal, immigrants came to Soonal to find work, these people were given a choice to leave to Soonal or work hard in the mines, at minimum wage. Many returned to their homeworld, those who choose to stay, over 100 thousand people a year, made the choice to stay and work. These were sent to Kobol and given farmland and a house, Kobol began to grow again.

The raw materials that Kobol had sent through the Stargate, were placed on small electric rail carts and taken through the mountains rail system. Once they reach the end of the tunnels, the materials were unloaded and placed on horse and carts, these were then taken five kilometers to be loaded on steam trains that headed for the mining cities of Elkan and Alpine, from where they were either refined or left raw to be shipped all over the Western Soonal continent, the city that was selected to be the capital was Alpine, named after the small country, and soon to be a new state.

We sent out people into the surrounding countries to set up new orphanages and to convince people to flee to Alpiner for work, our agents secretly set up deals with the local governments of each town they entered. We offered them an amount of cash for them to send orphan children of all ages to our orphanages, their greed was surprising, if not ridiculous. Once e receive the children, they were first to clean up, fed and clothed and then sent to Alpine. From there, as far as these countries knew, they were going to work in the mines, but once they reach the end of the line, they were sent to Kobol. This helped Kobol to grow as well, the older children were taught Factory or farming skills and given a place to live, the really young children went to school to learn about Kobol's new technical lifestyle.

The first war we witness, started when one of the larger countries of the continent, named Reach, decided it wanted the riches of the countries around it. Our neighbor country of Pell, came to us for help in case Reach reached their borders and attack them. After studying the technology of the enemy, we realized that Reach had weapons from the era of the Neapolitan wars of the earth. So we sold them, at a greatly inflated price, sightly advance technology from the late American civil war, repeating rifles and cannons.

The kingdom of Reach may have had the finest weapons that money could buy, but to us, they were still primitive weapons. Six month's after Reach did invade Pell, we notice that reach was flanking Pell by going through Alpine mountains, well we were having none of that, and with world war one weaponry, including planes and tanks, we hit back.

Alpiner and Pell and what was left of our allies, counter-attack Reach forces and retook over half of the continent before we reached the borders of Reach within a year. Then the war lasted a further six month before Reach and its allies surrendered, unconditionally.

Alpiner had pretty much taken over the government of Pell and most of the countries that were weak to defend and feed their people, a famine hit the continent after the war with the countries that lost everything coming to us for help. Deals were made with the countries of Western Soonal for aid, agreeing the became fellow states of Alpine. Soon many politicians asked the people on whether Western Soonal becoming one country, it was at this time that Kobol decided to secretly tell the politicians the truth on who they were, and it was accepted. A country vote was taken and most of the people agreed

The next war was more like a single battle, some called it a civil war, but it began when Reach decided they were having nothing to do with a united country and convinced the people they better off without us. It was them that wanted to rule, not others. Reach was destroyed in their first attack, what was left of the first war came crossed the border and faced an army of several million, considering they were on a holy war, they attacked with 2 million soldiers with the same equipment they had during the first war.

They didn't last, with no artillery, and armed with only flintlock rifles, they attack the larger force. It was a very sad day, the now federation forces walked over the border, only to find the remaining population starving and dying. The surrendering civilians were taken to places where they were looked after, prisons and POW camps were liberated, showing the shocking condition the people in them suffered. Those who were responsible were hunted down and imprisoned, tried and executed, others were sent to hard labor for life. Western Soonal would from this point be called the United States of Soonal, with each country becoming a state of this new Country, and with the country having a Constitution the same as earth united states.

Children that were born in this new country, will begin their schooling in Olympus once they reach years of age of six. Until the teachers were trained and new schools were built, these children were sent to Kobol for their schooling about the Ancients and the galaxy at hand, the first of these new Kobolian schools complex was built in the states ten years after unification.

Teenagers from the age of 16 were drafted in the arm forces until they were 21, then depending on their wiliness, they could either continue to serve in arm forces or given opportunities within the workforce in either Kobol, the colonies or the united states. The new population was taught that they were not alone in the world, especially after the third war began.

The third war Kobol witness was fought on this planet 10 years after unification, this time it was in Eastern Soonal. The continent only had seven countries and one of the largest was named Prustland, what happened was similar to world war two on Earth. A mad man, a Hitler like person came to power and began taking over the smaller countries around him, at first it was a peaceful takeover until there were only two countries left on the continent. Prustland and Musk were now facing each other, ready to destroy each other, the war was more of a trench-like affair and both held each other off for three years, the two countries decided to declare peace over the deadlock and left the border where they were now.

That was until USS became involved five years later when the continent was attacked by sea forces of Prustland at the shortest point between the continents, Kobolian spy satellites spotted a large force building on the coast and the decision was made to let them come, but we would be ready for them to stop them on the beaches.

This was a new war fought with American civil war weaponry on the Prust side and world war one weaponry on the state's side, Kobol was advancing the people slowly and it was helping the people to be where Earth was in 2010. The states advance twenty years of technology in only ten and it would be another forty years to reach that goal. The Prustland invasion failed at the beachhead, one week later and our forces hit back, moving well into Prustland within a week, by the end of the second week, the war was over and Prustland was ours and was renamed just Prust.

Twenty years later, Musk came to the table after witness a new jet fighter screaming across Prust skies. Many of their spies also witness tanks of great speed and even spaceships rocketing into the heavens. Musk was only still devolving flintlock rifles and believed that if they don't do anything now, they would miss out. The people were given the vote, everyone was given a choice to vote, it was except that they too would join the USS and the planet, in just a Fifty years became one.

Technology for all people began to grow, both planet, slowly at first, became partners in everything. The Soonal people began to live in a way as 2015 earth, The next generation on both worlds began to embrace devices like laptops, mobile or cell phones, tube trains, that were powered by electromagnetic engines began to crisscross the planet. Fossil fuel, even though it was used as much, was abandoned in favor of Naquadah powered stations, solar and hydrogen-powered and anti-gravity car, planes and even space ships like the BC304.

Fifty Years after the unification of Soonal, Captain Kurt Bruhn and his wife retired from office and hand over the reins to a New High Admiral by the name of Admiral Mary Timms. She was the last of the crew of the Bismark remaining in service, once a very young science office, now, the military head of two worlds and president of the council of Kobol, now including the Representative for Soonal.

Twenty years after we arrived in the forbidden zone, the worlds of the Goa'uld Shashti and her territory was attacked by several squads of Sekhmet, colonial, Soonal and Earth forces and quickly overcame her forces. Shashti was killed and a number of her Jaffa as well. A small number of Jaffa were captured as well, including a few of their capital ships, the remaining infrastructure was either dismantled or destroyed. By the time we left the area, nothing was left, all civilians were then sent to Kobol, while any Goa'uld symbiote's found were killed, the planets were than abandon to leave a hit for any Goa'uld, return here and you will die.

so starts a new Era for Kobol and Soonal

TBC

A/N after rereading my last chapter, I decided to change a few things, hope it sound a little better. Next Chapter is going to be interesting, thinking of using names from a few show's that you all may know, but the same rule still apply, I making no credit, it's all the makers of the TV shows, I am just using names


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written.

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go. Also, I do have some interesting ideas for this story that you may spot, but we will have to see how it will go for now. This is where I would have started a new story, with a different Name, a continuation of the same.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 16

Fifty years after traveling back in time.

President Kurt Bruhn, ex-captain of the Bismark, is in his final day as president of Kobol. It has come time to step down and let the younger Mary Henery (Timms) take control of the presidential office for the next twenty years, the council has agreed it has now become time, with the planet of Soonal now under Kobol control, to start to hold elections for a new Kobolian High council every twenty years.

Everyone has given a chance to vote in a series of elections to find fifty lower class councilors that will run Kobol and her new colonies civil laws and planning, out of these, twelve would be elected by the people and would be given the high council position to protect the colonies and Earth, when it comes time. Out of the twelve, after an in-depth investigation was held on their background, the president would be elected. Admiral Mary Timms( or Henery), was the youngest of the original crew members of the two ships that arrived at Kobol, had become the president for the next twenty years. After this, the colonies would begin elections all over again.

The first law past fifty years ago, when Kobol realized that they were way ahead of the original timeline the Bismark and Amazon put in place. Lozen and Kurt Bruhn (Mavia) had stated that the two captains will be in charge until they found enough people for good and fair elections, well now that Soonal has officially agreed to become part of Kobol, the first election was held. Twenty new councilors were elected from Soonal, twenty were from Kobol and the other ten were elected from the rest of the colonies.

Kurt and Lozen had worked so closely together in the beginning, that they ended up marrying each other and had five children together, and now those children have had also gave them close to Twenty five grandchildren, and two great-grandchildren this last year alone, yep! you can make a colony out of 500 people, with a bit of luck.

The very first mission undertaken was as secret as it can be, armed with the name and address of the partners and families of the two crews, he used one of the time machines to return to their original timeline to secretly bring them back in time. He had always said that a happy crew, is a loyal crew. Now that it is fifty years further on, the new worlds are growing in both strength and technical ability. With the aid of the Asgard and Ancient computer cores, and the computers in the meeting place on Heliopolis, the first thing we straighten out is that Kataskevi is in fact Olympus.

The construction station we found has built 10 304's to protect Kobol, Soonal and the colonies. Leonis is the second planet within the Helios Beta system of the colonies, that became the planet for the Stargate. Leonis was the biggest planet within the system and was known for its geographically open plains, this resulted in great farming lands.

The Stargate was set up on this planet and a compound was built around the Stargate was fortified, mostly to protect the stargate itself. Around this compound were station marines from Kobol and Jaffa police force, fifty years later, the compound became the first city on Leonis, with a number of farming towns nearby. Nearby was the second city, this city was a manufacturing city where all the tools they needed for farming.

In the compound was a medical center, that became the cities major hospital for medical research, over the fifty years, thousands of captured Jaffa were processed through the center and given the serum that Janus created to cure the Sekhmet Jaffa of the need of the Goa'uld symbiote. The first human Jaffa by the named Reace was given the opportunity to have a chance of a new life, He agreed and the serum worked. Reace is now mayor of his small farming town. Today, captured Jaffa was shown that the Goa'uld were not gods, just power hungry snakes who will destroy worlds with the care of their Jaffa.

Those Jaffa who realized the truth and agreed to accept the serum were given land and a home on Leonis with free range to travel throughout the colonies. Those who don't agree were given land and home but would be placed on the planet of Virgon with no chance of leaving, Virgon is in the same Helios Beta system of the colonies. This world will have no stargate and no official spaceport and no chance of leaving the planet, but the opportunity will still be there for those who change their minds.

It was this same nanotech that also changed Kobolian health system, it not only was the nanotech serum used on the Jaffa, but it was also used on humans to see if it cured cancer as well, it worked. Today it is used to cure all and any diseases in all humanoid members in the colonies. It also provided beings with stronger and faster and longer life spans for each generation. The serum had been ministered to children as young as three to stem the spread of childhood diseases, today it has become a series of regular immunization injection until the age of ten, after that age, it was only used as a medical treatment. A side effect was a longer life, Kurt could live for an extra sixty or eighty years, as where his children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren could live to one to two hundred years, but only time will tell.

Our defenses are relying on the 304 Battlecruisers at the moment, but that will change shortly. With an increase in available population, the first of many Battlestar to be built will be from a designed from the Thor computer, the smaller Valkyrie type Battlestar. The design would be completely overhauled with all the technology of the Asgard, the Ori and the Ancients added. At 700 meters long, this new class of ship will be designed to last at least one hundred years, so everything had to be carefully designed.

First and for most, the hull was created from Naquadah and Trinium Alloy armor plate, more than ten times stronger than the Thor armor plate. The new shielding was a cross between the ancient and Asgard Systems, the strength of the Asgard, with the signature of the ancients, just encase the Asgard comes around. But that is not all, all ships have a second polarizing hull Shields that would protect the ship if the main shields fail, along with the armor, it would be almost indestructible. And I said Almost, anything can happen. The third layer of protection was the Atmosphere Shielding System, just encase the hull is breached, it will keep the ship's atmosphere within the ship, these shields are most visible in the entrance of the two flight pods.

Weapons, of course, has moved in the space age, again with a hybrid of the Ori, Asgard and Ancient plasma beam cannons, that were strong enough to break through any shields or thickness of armor. Along with the famous ancient drone weapons and the many plasma batteries for fighter defense, our ships will also have a number of heavy and light rail guns. Further armament would include Conventional, Nuclear, and Naquadah Enhanced Missiles and the Horizon Weapons Platform and Twilight Weapons Platform.

Depending on the size of the ship is really how many each ship will get, The Valkyrie would more than likely get one of there main weapon and a whole lot of plasma batteries. The new fighter would be a mixture of 302 fighter bomber and the mark seven Viper fighter, all with a Naquadah reactor and two high-energy fusion reactors too give them enough power to use their own space folding FTL drives. Each fighter and fighter bomber will have three forward-firing Plasma energy weapons and hard points for mounting missiles.

The two brand new Aurora-class battleships that were found, they were ordered to be refitted to become true battleships. All with, as general Jack O'Neill would say, big honking ship with big honking guns. Three new design plasma cannons would be placed in the forward nose, and two in the rear. Five plasma cannons would also be placed on each side of the ship, why create a ship this size and not give it the teeth to bite. Both of these ships were given the names of the Bismark and Amazon, and they would be placing Kurt and Lozen ships when they would be turned into museums.

Now for the unfinished Ancient cityship found on the dock, the decision was made for it to become the newest military academy on Soonal. A cadet from all over the planet would come here to learn to become warriors in the new Colonial Navy.

Now as Kurt was signing the last of the files for his term, Lozen walked in and sat on the couch in the office, Kurt look up "nearly done here love"

"thought you might be, have a surprise for you when you're done," said Lozen

"you have, you know I don't like surprises"

"I know, but the crew has come together and want to say goodbye" replied Lozen

"mmmm, okay" he closed the last file, placed it on a pile and place that pile in the outbox

"Don't frown, honey, it just the old crew, no one else" and they both walk out of the president office one last time, Kurt stopped and looked around the office and then closed the door. Down the hall to the banquette hall was twenty of the remaining crew of the two ships that arrive fifty years ago, they cheered as Kurt and Lozen walked into the door. He let it go for a little while before he quietens down everyone.

"it's good to see you all, we have come a long way and have done the impossible," said Kurt "we have lost a lot of friends and gain so many more, I pray that these new colonies will still be strong when it's time to help our homeworld of Earth"

"it will sir," said his old second in command, now with new Admiral stars on his shoulders

"that is reassuring Carl" and he shook his hands and as he started to shake his old friends, unknown to the were two were watching the whole thing

"they have done well," said the male "I just hope Ablis is taken care of before they meet the other colonies"

"the Father has said he will be" finish the female in the long red dress "he has destroyed too many of his creation with those things he recreated"

"why would anyone want to rebuild them after last time," he said, then both looked up "on our way lord" and they both left that realm.

The party, well dinner lasted for a few hours before everyone headed home. Kurt turned to Lozen and said "well, that is the political part of my life over, from now on it's just the navy"

"any idea what they are going to give you?" said Lozen

"not yet, I have a month before I find out," he said, as he cuddles his wife of fifty years as the government official gravitational rail tube head south from the capital. Lozen also spent the fifty years as Kurt's vice president, well! She did have time off when she became a mother five times. Other than that, she was there for him until the end, showing the new president, Mary Timms and her husband Tom Henery around the council chambers and their new presidential offices over the last two months, now that is over, it's time for a holiday.

"I am sure we both will find out," said Lozen

It was just over two months later when Kurt and Lozen found out what their new jobs were, as they were still registered as officers in the navy, they were given the rank of Admiral and Kurt was given a new department. The new president had always had an idea of building small ships and send them out to explore the space around them, it was this new department that Kurt was assigned to, with his wife as second in command.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be the mention from now on, they belong to the creators**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go. Also, I do have some interesting ideas for this story that you may spot, but we will have to see how it will go for now. This is where I would have started a new story with a different Name, but I will continue on with the same.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 17

Kobol 200 years after the rebirth

A galaxy is a big place and in the second century of the rebirth of Kobol, it's people were beginning to step into a new phase of their life, the military had to stay within the borders during this time as the Kobolian navy was not quite strong enough to venture out, but this is soon changing. So they search out a ship, that after some major technical advancement was added, would give them an edge when exploring the galaxy, this ship was found within the computers of the Battlestar Thor and was redesigned for this special service. This ship was classed as the Cygnus Class Gun Star, This ship original plans had the ship at about 695 meters in length and about 280 meters in width, and about 93 meters high, this ship was going to be more advance then the 304, it was already three times longer.

Its Primary Power were tylium energizers and advanced fusion reactors and generators, will now be a redesigned Asgard and Ancient Power Core, Fuel with Naquadria / Naquadah Mixture and a Naquadah Generator as backup and for that added boost, these ships can also have a ZPM. This new Gunstar new sublight speed projected to be 200,000 km/s, The new ship FTL was replaced by a Hyperdrive system that gave the ship both Interstellar and even Intergalactic travel.

The new Cygnus Class Gunstar could be crewed by a quarter of the amount the original planned called for, instead of 800, the crew would be about 150 to 200. This gave the ship more room for cargo and even a squadron of fighters, about 12 of the new mark 8 Vipers, with FTL fold drives, and 6 302 type fighter bombers. These were reclassified as the Hawk 5, so the ship could easily look after itself.

The Gunstar was ship overdeveloped, the ships defense system started with two main forward Plasma/Ion cannons, more than required plasma batteries for fighter protection and a few drones and missile for back up. They would also have the same three types of shields as the other ships in the fleet, The new ship was much, much more than a simple science and exploration ship.

This Gunstar started to see service 60 years after the rebirth of the colonies by the late Grand Admiral Kurt Bruhn, the retired first president of Kobol and the colonies. The task for these ships were simple, foremost it was for exploration, it's first and main duty was to explore the space around Kobol and the galaxy at hand, keep a record what the beings in this area of space were doing. The second task was, if possible, require as much of scientific advancement they can find.

The Admiral gave the crews of these ships a free hand, they needed to blend in with the other races and do things many may think would be immoral, but their task to get as much information about the galaxy around them and he didn't really care how they did it.

Within the next 150 years, they did just that. Some of the crew became pirates and even bounty hunters to give them a deeper cover so that the Goa'uld would not expect them to be from a stronger force, battles were fought with the Goa'uld against other Goa'uld, and even with other worlds against the Goa'uld. Many time's it was for great riches, other time it was payment of slaves, that were quickly brought back to Kobol to be looked after and freed.

Today, Kobol have shipped all over the galaxy, stopping the Goa'uld and even taking over small pirate bands and replacing them with our ships. The Kobolian Navy was now strong enough to look after itself and anyone else who asked for help, and a week before the 200th anniversary of the rebirth of Kobol, a call for help was heard and a date to meet an old enemy began.

The Aurora-class battleship Bismark and Amazon were given the duty to take a class of cadets for a little gunnery practice in the outer rim asteroid field, these ships were the two biggest and oldest ship within the fleet. This time it was the Bismark turn, Captain Reace Bruhn decided to find a new spot to give the cadets what life was like on any of the ships of the fleet. He took the ship around several large planet size rocks and open up with the forward cannons, the crew, as well as the cadets, was awestruck at the sort of damage they could do.

A week into the cruise, the captain came across reports from a sensor satellite of alien ships fighting each other, but by the time any ship arrived, there was nothing. He was hoping that this time he could get a chance to see what was these satellites were picking up. Two days later, he found a set of large rocks just waiting to be blasted and decided to see what the cadets had learned.

The massive ship turned to the port side and opened up its side cannons on the biggest rock they could find, and obliterating it and others in seconds. As the Bismark turn to give the cadets on the starboard side and chance, sensors on the ship began picking up some kind of interference just on the other side of the asteroid field in the void of open space between the arms of the galaxy. Captain Reace Bruhn then ordered a puddle jumper, that was always on stand by, to investigate the interference.

Inside the jumper, a Sekhmet changling cadet and a Lieutenant Bridget Jones prepared the jumper for launch. The cadet was clearly nervous as she was starting to turn to cat and human at the same time "now relax Cadet, we are only going for a look,"

"yes ma'am," she said and the jumper left the bay doors of the battleship and cloaked, these new puddle jumpers didn't need to have the gene to operate them, they had been redesign by the construction drone in the new space station. The jumper reach the area within a few minutes, they notice it was a battle between a freighter and what could only be Pirates, Lieutenant Jones was quickly on the radio.

After sending his reports to Kobol, Captain Reace Bruhn ordered his ship to intervene and protect the freighter. In front of him was a large ship and several smaller ships firing on the larger one, close by was another large ship "right, let see what response we are going to get, Lieutenant Doves', open a channel"

"yes sir" she pressed a few switched "channel open sir"

"attention alien vessels, you are trespassing on Kobolian territory and you are hereby ordered to stand down" as big as the battleship was, she was still only one ship and to the aliens pirates easy game, they decided that the Bismark was just another alien freighter that had walked into their hands, for some reason they did not recognize it as a warship, it was their first and last mistake.

"Sir! We are getting communication from the freighter"

"put them on" the captain of the freighter appeared on his screen and he almost looked like what the Kobolians a Sekhmet "I am Captain Reace Bruhn of the Battleship Bismark ..." he was then cut off in mid-speech

"Captain, if you can destroy them! Do it or they will feed on you as well, we have already lost two ships crossing this void and we have borders on this ship murdering the last of my crew, please help us"

Suddenly the freighter signal was block and the screen then changed to large reptilian feeding on an arm of one of its victims "yes do try it! We are hungry and will feed on you as well" and the screen went dead

"Target those ship and remove them from my sky" yelled the Captain "Get me Colonel Kilms"

"Kilm here sir!"

"Beam over to the freighter and help them with their borders"

"Yes, sir! Orders?"

"No mercy" and the screen went black. The first round from the Bismark was from it's four forward plasma cannons, the beam burned clean through the enemies biggest ship and blew it apart in seconds "do they have any shields at all?"

"if they have, they are very weak sir, Colonel Kilm has beam over and reported fierce fighting with the reptiles boarders," said a very young Cadet

"Now let us get between the freighter and the rest of those pirates and give them a little taste of our broadside" the new colonial battleship is a true battleship, the five plasma cannons along each side made sort work of the rest of the pirates' ships.

"Sir, all pirates ships except one, have been destroyed, the surviving ship is drifting," said the cadet

"very well, order Colonel Kilm to send a squad to board that ship and secure it as well, and give me some prisoners, also inform Kobol of the encounter and that we may need some help to clean this mess up"

"yes sir"

The boarding parties on the freighter and the pirate ship had similar success against the reptile soldier, the colonel and his men were having a field day with the new redesign Kobolian/Asgard plasma rifles, not to mention the new armor. The plasma bolts burn clean through the reptiles hides like a hot knife through butter, if you line them up just right, one shot could go clean through three of the attackers at once.

The boarding team moved through every compartment killing the feeding creatures before they knew what was happening, they were so much in a feeding frenzy that they never notice Kilm's marines. By the time they meet up with what was left of the defenders, not many of them survived. Kilm's notice the surviving crews were using lead throwing machine guns and pistols whose bullets were just bouncing off the reptile's hide. The reptiles became a little more aggressively when the boarding crews arrived at the freighter bridge, the colonel had lost his first Marine when one of the Reptiles suddenly appeared from a side door and ripped the head of one of his marine cadets before anyone could react. Five plasma bolts bored a hole in every part of that reptile body in seconds, the ship was finally secured several minutes later.

Only five of the crew survived and was brought back to the Kobol for medical treatment, Captain Reace Bruhn meet up with the remaining crew of the freighter in Bismark medical center, two of the crew looked human, one looked like a type of Simians and the final two were, in fact, Sekhmet, before he could say anything, one of the Sekhmet recognized the Captain "Captain, we praise the gods for your arrival, all though many of us have died, those of us who are still alive, thank you" he said "my name is Fredrick Tom"

"Welcome to the Battleship Bismark, our ships doctor has reported that he is treating your wounds and those that have survive will live"

"that is excellent news captain, we believe that most of those who were injured by these creatures will die of the death virus very quickly, You must have excellent medicines?" The captain understood this as many reptiles have many types of viruses in their mouth and they merely had to bite their prey and wait.

"Our medical technology is said to be the best in the galaxy, so who are these pirate reptiles?"

"They are cannibals and pirates and nearly every being in our sector of space is either being hunted or at war with them. We have orders that no freighter is to travel alone, we began our journey six months ago with five ships. We haven't heard anything of the other ships since our fleet was attacked several weeks ago" finished Fredrick

"Just rest, for now, your safe we are taking you to our world" and the Sekhmet called Fredrick Tom closed his eyes and slept, it had been a long time since he had slept and it was very much needed.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that I will be mentioning from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go. Also, I do have some interesting ideas for this story that you may spot, but we will have to see how it will go for now.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 18

President Office, one week later

Rear Admiral Peter Possible Krats, a hero of the battle of the two moons twenty years ago. An unknown and very minor Goa'uld had refused to pay the crew of the Gunstar sword for duties he asked them to perform. He decided it would be more profitable to lat a trap and kill the crew of the sword and take the ship captive, the Captain and two of his bodyguards foolishly meet with the Goa'uld, thinking they were invincible, that's when they were killed.

When the team return to their ship, fifty of his Ha'tak class ships appeared from a nearby planet and began to fire on the Sword, Peter who was only a Major at the time, manage to raise the shields just in time to prevent serious damage, unfortunately, the hyperdrive engines were damaged, Peter call for help, which meant that the Sword had to stand alone until help arrived.

The Gunstar Pike and Shield were nearby and had arrived Just before the shields of the Sword collapsed, the sword had accounted for twenty of the Ha'tak's before help arrived. At the end of the battle, only two Goa'uld ships left the area, Then landing parties from both ships, this time with full activated suits, searched out and killed the Goa'uld and his remaining Jaffa guard, and pretty much anyone else they could lay their hands on the planet.

The end result of the battle was also very rewarding for the Kobolians, even though the sword was very badly damaged. After the space battle, the Kobolian Navy arrived in response to the sword call for help. The Amazon arrived with three battlestars and a troop ship to assist in the attack on the planet of the Two Moons and in the nearby system. This show of force was mostly a sign to the rest of the system lords, don't mess with the Kobolian alliance. When, or should I say if, any other Goa'uld come to the planet, they would find nothing left, not even the Stargate.

Peter Krats was the promoted up the line to finally become Rear Admiral and after this year's elections, was given the department of the Exploration Department and the KSS (Kobolian Secret service). Peter became the forth Admiral to be in charge of this department since Kurt Bruhn retired over one hundred years ago, the colonies of Kobol were saddened by his death fifty years later, Peter watched the week-long service when he was just a cadet, the four colony worlds were in mourning for over a month.

Peter was ordered to the Presidents office to give him his report and his recommendations on the incident with the Bismark, President Jack Kristin was elected as the new president just last year and was still very green to the job. Jack was the great great grandson of Kit and Mace Catlo, the original Sekhmet leaders, and a Human Soonal, his wife was a full bred changling and a very hot young female and with a very feline name of Samantha. Sam or Sammy. She was the niece and a cousin of Peter, depending on who you are talking to and this was going to be the first time the two have seen each other since Peter Joined the space navy fifty years ago.

Peter was sitting on a lounge outside of the President office waiting to be called into the office, reading an entertainment magazine. The front page had a headline of "Kim Possible season ten confirmed". Ever since the arrival of the Bismark and the Amazon, the entertainment sections of the ships went crazy amongst the people of Soonal and the Changelings.

Movie and cartoons were craved after and the characters became very popular, Kim Possible was one of these cartoons, the first four earth season's of the cartoon show was shown so many time, people were asking more, so they started reproducing new seasons, where Kim and the gang became SG1 and battled the Goa'uld. The new Hollywood even made live-action movies which became very popular. The movies the two ships had brought, like Starwars and Star Trek and other sci-fi shows were raved after, with Girls and woman dragging the partners to cinemas, just to watch the newest chic flicks, as we know them.

These craved after movies and TV shows become so popular, that people started to name their children after some of these characters, Characters like Luke and Han's, Bugsy and even Wild-e. Sadly for Peter, his family was one of those. Luckily he wasn't named James Possible, that was his brothers' fate. His sisters, well they got names as Kim and Bonnie and other names from the show. The names being used every second or third generation among the different families, names such as Ron Jr, or Sam Jr, as well of the different usage of Kim's you can find, luckily for him, his family kept their original name, unlike many others, and just gave him his second name as the Cartoon part.

"Admiral," said the secretary, he looked up "the President will see you now"

"thank you" he stood, adjust his uniform and picked up the folder and walked to the door and knocked, he waited until he heard the 'come in' from the other side of the door and walked in.

All the time being watched by the young female secretary "man that is one hot sailor" she whispered

Peter walked in and saluted "Rear Admiral Krats reporting as ordered" in the office with the new president was three other Admirals

"At ease Admiral and take a seat," said Jack

"thank you, sir" He recognized the three Admirals as High Admiral James Pike, Admiral Jack Jones, and Admiral Stephen Maxwell, "Sirs, it is good to see you all here"

"We were just asking about you son," said Admiral Pike "how is the new Job working out"

"well it's different sir," Said Peter

"that it is," said Maxwell "I ran that nest of vipers for ten years before I was given a promotion, tell me, is that woman Harley still running the Bat?"

"Captain Quin, yes sir, I just sent her out to the outer rim area to search for that station"

"What made you do that?" asked Pike

"she was begging me non stop for something to do and I needed more information, so I made up a mission and sent her out there" finished Peter

"Good idea, we stayed in this area for the past 200 years, with only a skirmish with the Goa'uld every now and then, think it's time to have a look out there" said Jack as he poured five classes of whiskey(not the earth type, but close to it) Just then the private door slammed

"PEEEETY" he looked up as Samantha walked in

"SAMMY" as he hugged her, in the meantime Jack saved his drink

"so what took you so long to visit us," she said

"work mostly," said Peter

"and we are in the middle of work right now Sam, take a seat and keep it down please," said Jack

"Okay, okay mister grumpy pants," and Sam sat down "he gets elected president and decides to go all strict on me"

"now, let us get started, is that the report on the action with the Bismark last week," said Jack and he nodded and handed him the file "so what do you think"

"It was the reason I sent The Bat out there, the information that freighter gave us, was scratchy at best" said Peter, he had a mouth full of the drink, putting down the class "I don't think you will want to send a fleet in an unknown area, I gave her orders to find this outer rim five station and gather as much information as she can and return as soon as possible"

"how is she doing?" asked Pike

"Not sure sir, last report I heard from her, is that she had found the general area of the station and was scouting around the area"

"One thing about Harley Quin, she doesn't want to get her ship damage for nothing," said Maxwell "are you planning on sending anyone else"

"yes sir, the Fearless Ferret, and the Black Cat," said Peter

"The Fearless Ferret, that's Stoppable ship," said Jones

"Yes sir, Captain's Kimberly and Ronald Stoppable," he said looking at his file "Kimberly Ann Myer and her second in command, Ronald Stoppable were childhood friends and after working so closely in the last twenty years, they married last year"

"they are from Soonal West right," asked Pike

"yes sir, they are graduate from Alpine Military Academy, as soon as Quin found the station, I will send the Ferret in with a full load of supplies to sell, after then, Kimberly has orders to search out this other Cobol"

"what about the Back Cat?" asked Maxwell, peter read his file

"Captain Elizabeth Krats is one of the last pure bread Sekhmet Kobolian agent of the KSS(Kobolian Secret service). She loves black ops operation when it's against the Goa'uld, she is a changling and is said to be related to the Guardian Kit and Mace Catlo" everyone knew Elizabeth and her family, all of them are dedicated to Kobol. "Their main hatred is to the Goa'uld and now that Kobol is getting stronger, just can't wait to kill a few, unmercifully for what they did to their race," Peter said reading from the file

"Twenty years after the arrival of Bismark and Amazon, the Guardian Kit and Mace Catlo searched out their people and cousins of the Sekhmet and found very little of them left, those that they could find, were brought back to Kobol. Sadly, with a combination of Goa'uld, Reptilian and slavers attacks, had destroyed their world populations to only a few thousand, were left. These Sekhmet had also lost their original name, as the slavers were calling themselves the Felinetta." He continued

Today, Elizabeth and Mary Krats, and the rest of their twenty brothers and sisters had just informed me that the whole KSS fleet is on standby waiting for orders to start operations against the reptiles and the other slavers." Peter finished

"well that is one way of ridding ourselves of the problem, send in the Krats family with a free hand," said Pike

"Yes sir, they have their own fleet of Battleships, Battlestars, Cruisers, Gunstar, Defenders, Berzerk and Strikestars ready to strike" reported, Peter

"so when are you going send them," asked Admiral Jones

"after the Ferret and the Bat find and visit this station and get as much information they can, as soon as they have reported, I will send the two ship to this Cobol and give the Krats the go ahead"

"Sounds good to me, please keep me informed," said Jack

"yes sir," Peter said as he stood a saluted the Admirals, and turn to leave the room

"Come around later and we will have lunch," said Pam "if it is alright with Jack"

"sure" was all Peter said as he left the office

TBC

A/N well that is the end of writing spurt, sort of block as to what I am going to write next, plus have to get into my tafe studies before I run out of time, I can never think of names for people, so I am sorry if any one thinks those names are a bit cheesy, you can always leave some for me. Anyway, before anyone say anything, those names belong to the shows and I own nothing but what I have written. I have started to rewrite a two stories I had stored away, but they are the same genre as this story. To Khal Fireborn, I do know which story you are talking about, but I have completely lost that one, and other stories when my computer crashed, sorry, that may need to be written all over again. Anyway, cheers every one


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go. Also, I do have some interesting ideas for this story that you may spot, but we will have to see how it will go for now. This is where I would have started a new story with a different Name, but I will be continuing of the same.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 19

"Now, The next agenda" Admiral Maxwell "what are we going to do about the Cylons?"

"Hold on, we don't know if they exist yet, all we have are the ramblings from a mentally confused woman who has been a slave for a number of years and was nearly eaten by those reptiles," said President Jack Kristin

"That is why I have ordered a special Captain, that should confirm this story and notify us," said Admiral Maxwell "Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl"

"Oh no not him, why," said High Admiral Pike

"I know he can be very hard to work with, but we need him to go straight to the source and find out the truth for us" replied Maxwell "while the Ferret and the Cat search out this outer rim 5, the pearl will head to Cobol to find these colonies"

"sounds good to me, carry on gentlemen," said the President, their meeting extended for another hour as other issues were discussed. As the three admirals stood and turn to leave the room, Rear Admiral Peter Krats return to the president outer office

"Mr President, Admiral Krats has returned and is asking to speak with you and the Admirals," said the secretary through the intercom

"Send him in please Mary" and the door open and Peter came back in "what do you have for us Admiral," said Jake

"Sorry to disturb you again sirs, but I have heard from Captain Quin and I thought you may want to hear it"

"let's hear it, Admiral"

"yes sir" and Peter sat on a chair and open his tablet "Captain Harley Quin of the Gunstar Bat has been in this area for the past week monitoring an area some 50 light years from our borders, she has discovered that there are five outer rim bases, two are military and two are civilian. The fifth however, is the one that would be more concerning to Elizabeth and Mary Krats on the Cat sir, by what he can find out is that this station is more of a privateer base" Peter passed the information he had to the president desk computer "all these bases are in a territory of the Kongs, a Simians type Gorillas as we know from earth. They are the dominant species in the area and have an empire that spanned most of the outer rim area, by attacking any of these bases! will bring war"

"so you want to hold back Elizabeth and the KSS fleet," said Jack

"Just the fleet sir, Rumours and talk from the area said that some of the Kong's were set on ruling the galaxy, many of the beings in the outer rim area! really don't know what is install for them in the future, and then there is the rest of the galaxy wait to give them a lesson," said Peter

"Do you think that would happen?" Admiral Maxwell

"Captain Quin has been talking to a species called Andronian, most of them are what you might call the administration arm of the Kong" said Peter "these had been on the run from their masters and were handed over to Quin while she was the now secure Felinetta planet of Bast 5" Bast was the name that the now freed Felinetta gave their sun, they believe that the KSS fleet that came to their world came from their god bast. Peter continued "As we all know, after we removed the reptiles from the planet, we sent out word that the Kobol Empire has now claimed the world as being under our protect, just a few months later, a small ship of Andronians arrived and asked for asylum"

"so these beings were on the run?" said Admiral Jack Jones

"Yes sir, they said reported that hundreds of years ago, both the Kong and the Andronians shared the planet, that was until the Kong royal families came into power. Today the Kong is the dominate race and are very dangerous and powerful. These Andronians have been on the run for many years and were looking for the Goa'uld for help, Thank the Lords they found us first."

"where are they now?" asked President Jack Kristin

"They will be sent through the Stargate as soon as you order it Mister President" finished Admiral Pike

"Then James, I order it now, get them here and draw as much information you can out of them" said Jack "also I want the fifth and sixth fleet to join the seventh fleet at Bast 5 and be prepared, the KSS fleet will back up the Cat when they reach this base 5" ordered the President

"Mr president," said Peter " Captain Quin report indicates that the Kong may be in pretty much have control of Base five, but it is still the weakest and closet from our new border"

"Two hundred years ago, two ships arrived at Kobol," said The President "our founders gave the orders to remain a secret and try to build our population and our fleet, today we have over six planets in the colonies colonized, we have Kobol and Soonal. Our Naval forces are over seven fleets and growing every year, I think it is time to right a few wrongs in our little corner of space."

"yes sir" replied all of the Admirals as they stood and left the room

"So we are going to war," said Samantha

"that depends on the Kong honey, change is coming and they either have to accept it or be part of the problem"

On another plane of existence

Ablis, destroyer of worlds and souls, deceiver of billions, of the universe. He has many names in the universe, and today his reign has come to an end. Because of his attack on Bast 5, killing the innocent, the father had to act. The beings of the ship of light had refused to interfere, even after the warning of the two Lords of Kobol.

Ablis was caught up in a light and thrown into the darkest pit any being from the higher realm could never imagine, he has been warned time and time again, but he just laughed it off! Until now. In the darkness, all he heard was a deep laugh growing in strength, until he had to hold his ears.

"Well, well, well," the voice said "I warned you what will happen if you came here"

"But I did nothing, that world was mine," said Ablis

"Not any longer, they repent and asked for help and they got it. Then you decided to use those things to wipe out the innocent, this time the father stepped in and gave you to me" then out of the darkness, a huge creature, many would call a dragon appeared out of the darkness, eye's burning with fire

"No, they are mine, they can't repent, I will never let them go"

"You know the rule's Ablis, they can and you overstepped the mark and killed the innocent, now your mine" and fire proceeded out of his mouth

"no, you can't do that! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The Gunstar Cat, Outer Rim Base 5

The Cat was one of the best of the Kobolian Secret service advance ship, the ship had been in operation for over a hundred years and had many good captains. The Cat had fought the Goa'uld, Pirates and just recently, the Reptiles. The ship latest Captain was a share between two sisters, Mary and Elizabeth Krats, but it was Elizabeth who was the senior, well as in the Sekhmet society, the eldest.

The Gunstar class in the regular navy was completely different from the Kobolian privateer navy that fought beside, and against and even traded with their enemies. The Cat was about 695 meters long and arm to the teeth, Elizabeth and Mary Krats were assigned to the ship nearly 50 years ago and fell in love with it. They had to look like two fun-loving cats who were out looking for some fun after rubbing the Goa'uld the wrong way, as changelings, they could look like any creature in the known galaxy, but with this station number five, they had to show their main form.

Their clothes they wore was a neck to toe, very tight body suit made of leather, with a zipper down to the hip of the suit, that could hide or expose as much of their frontal assets as they want, whether they wanted to flirt or to fight, depends on the level of the zipper. But if the zipper was all the way up and they are armed, you either fight or die. Both sisters had twin short blade swords cross on their backs, two plasma pistols other each hip, and they also had various other weapons hidden around their bodies. The girls also liked their jewellery, and they have lots of silver and gold chains and rings. I think the closest imaginary you can have of the sisters were they were two very hot sexy goth Cats that you do not want to upset.

The Cats next in line, or the first mate was rather different, he was a huge mutant human from one of the human worlds Kobol had come into contact with. His world had just gone through their version of world war three and they had almost destroyed the planet. They foolishly used all types of chemicals and nuclear weapons known not just to man, but any beings the universe. By the time the Kobolian privateer navy arrived at their world, the radiation and chemicals had killed billions and those that were alive had to transfer to a new planet. Those who survived had become turned mutants so bad that even our microbots couldn't repair all the damage done to their bodies.

Both Elizabeth and Mary took a shine to Tiny when he was young, an orphan who survived the worst of these blasts. He didn't remember his name, and so the girls just called him Tiny. Full grown and Tiny was now close to eight foot tall or about 2.4384 meters tall, with shoulder a good meter and a half wide and muscles rippling over every inch of his body. He had no hair on his body and he would only speak if he wanted to, he was also fitter than any creature they had come across and protected the girls many times in the past.

He could easily hold both sisters over his shoulder or in his arms and the girls were not lightweights either, many a time he had brought them home to the ship over each of his shoulders after one of their drinking sessions. Tiny was their love and their bodyguard, where ever they went! He was not far behind.

Their mission came from the President himself, with their hulls full of booty from the Goa'uld and trade goods from Kobol, they were to spy out base 5 and see the Kong reaction to the Sekhmet and their crew, the crew were all professional soldiers and sailors of the Kobolian Empire, that had to become very unprofessional pirates.

Ships from the KSS fleet have cloaked their ships out of their sensor range and would be monitoring the Cat and the station for aggressive behavior. As part of the KSS, the Cat had all the electronic devices known to the secret service, they monitored the station for three days for the Cat's computers to hack into the station computers and placed information about the Cat and her crew.

As soon as Elizabeth was happy, she turns the ship around and headed far enough away to decloak and jump into hyperspace to return to the fleet. The following day, the cat return to the station, this time when they came out of hyperspace and made its way towards the base, the station sensor computers began to flash red as the ship came in range, warning them to use caution when dealing with this pirate, classed as extremely dangerous.

A Kong appeared on their screen "attention alien ship, identify your self" Elizabeth step into view and the Kong nearly choked himself, what he saw was a Felinetta to him "Where is your master slave"

"I am Captain Elizabeth Krats of the Kobolian Empire and I am no ones slave" war could have started just then, but cooler heads prevailed when the Kongs supervisor pointed out the information on his computer and Elizabeth could have sworn she saw sweat beginning to form on his brow, so she rubbed it in "we are not your Felinetta house cats, we are the Sekhmet and warriors of the Kobolian Empire, do you want to die"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go. Also, I do have some interesting ideas for this story that you may spot, but we will have to see how it will go for now. This is where I would have started a new story with a different Name, but I will be continuing of the same.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 20

"Forgive my Subordinate Captain, he speaks before he act's," said the supervisor "I have just seen records of your ship and crew, even though this is your first visit, these records show that you fight these Goa'uld, so why are you here"

"Let us just say that we are here for rest, we have just defeated the Reptile's, and we heard of this place was in the area," said Elizabeth "so we have come to trade and sell, and then we maybe have a party"

"I see, please dock in bay five for customs, my subordinate will transmit directions"

"thank you," said Elizabeth, and the screen shut off.

"Well that was fun," said Mary and Elizabeth just smiled

"Ready to start a war?" Elizabeth said as she looked around the bridge "helm, take her in" The KSS Cat slowly moved to the area instructed

Outer Rim 5 station had to be the biggest space station that anyone on the Cat has ever seen, sensors had it at over eight kilometers long, and about four kilometers high, but that all depending on how you may look at it. This was one of three within this system, the second was a small military base on the nearest moon, while the third base or should I say city on the planet below.

Reports from the KSS Bat claimed that this Outer Rim 5 was the seediest and dangerous place in this part of the galaxy, it is the home of the lowest forms of life and the sorest spot on our new borders. Station 5 laid on the largely unexplored region near the Kong and was the area is where most of the pirates, smugglers, and murders hide. So if the Kong didn't want to take over this station and clean up all this mess, maybe it was time for the Kobolian military to have a strong hold on the borders.

The Cat docked at bay 5 as ordered, as soon the ship was secure and the sealed gangway was connected, Elizabeth, Mary, and Tiny went out to meet the Kong for the first time. Two Kongs and an Andronian were standing on the station side as the door open, as the two female Sekhmet and a rather large human walked to them, the Kong had never seen such large Felinetta's. Looking at Tiny, one of the Kong foolishly said: "Are you their master!"

Holding back all her anger, Mary walked to the Kong who realized his mistake that nearly put every security guards on alert "No, he is our second, we are the masters of this ship"

"I suggest you talk to your superiors before my sister slices you open," said Elizabeth

"why would I listen to a Felinetta," said the first, it was then the second Kong grabbed him and talk to him quietly "Sekhmet! What the hell is a Sekhmet?" then the second shown him his tablet, and if a Kong could go white, he would have. The foolish Kong then turn to them and bowed before the two girls "forgive me, Captains, we have never seen or dealt with a Sekhmet before"

"You are forgiven, every being deserves one mistake," Mary said "Unless you are Reptile or Goa'uld"

"I suggest you inform this station of our arrival" said Elizabeth, and she handed him a computer stick "this has all our information and what we do for a living, I strongly recommend that you show the whole station, because as soon as we finish with you, the crew and us are going for a drink"

"And If we have any trouble, there will be deaths," said Mary, this time both of the paled. The Kong are only about five foot tall and to confront an adult Sekhmet's that was over seven foot tall, let's just say that when any of the Krats girls decided to stand over anyone, you may need clean underwear, and the Kong was feeling that feeling right now. Just for the record, the Felinetta's were smaller than the Kongs.

The first Kong walked away and place the stick in his computer and a warning single started to play across the station, announcing the arrival of the Sekhmet's and who they are, and what they can do. The program also stated that they were not Felinetta's and are members of the Kobolian Empire, this message would play for the next hour to make sure everyone in the station knew just who they were.

"Now, can we get to business," said Elizabeth "we have wasted to much drinking time"

"Yes captains," said the Second Kong "My name is Lieutenant James and as this is your first time to station five, there is a registration fee of 500 credits, this is a one-off fee."

"What does your credit worth?" said Elizabeth

"one credit equals one weight of gold," said James, and Elizabeth handed him a Kobolian coin, and the second Kong placed it on a testing machine

"Coin is gold and is worth ten weights," He said

"so that should be fifty coin's," said Mary and counted out the coins and handed them to him,

"There are also four rules you need to follow, rule one is no guns allowed, rule two is if you do something wrong to somebody, you have to pay restitution to him, rule three is for all being to do what the Police tells you and rule four is breaking any of the station laws will results in very large fines or the loss of your ship or both" said James, then it was the foolish Kongs turn.

"I am custom officer Karl, again forgive me for misunderstanding" he said "any trade or items you need to sell at station will need to be placed in a secure warehouse, where they will be inspected for any contraband that leaves your ship" and he handed the girls a list of items that are not allowed in the station "we will not be entering your ship to inspect as we know some being have secrets that may be classified as a secret of their world, only those items that leave your ship will be searched, do you understand" he said and Elizabeth said yes. "Good, please sign these forms and we can get started" Once signed she hand the forms back "welcome to station 5, and again please forgive me"

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Mary made their way to the trader's bar after unloading their goods from the ship to a warehouse. Some samples were sent to the owner of the station, while they started trading at the bar. For the next two days, they traded their goods and spied on the station, it would be an easy task to take over this station, once their plan was put into effect. On the third day, the opportunity came crashing through the bar doors.

One very large and angry Kong, beside him, were two very scared and shy Andronians. The two Andronians were trying and calm the Kong down but he was having no part of it, instead, he just yelled, "WHO ARE THE ONES WHO STOLE MY CUSTOMERS!"

"Calm down Bruno, what are you talking about," said the barman

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I WANT TO KNOW WHO STOLE MY SPIRIT CUSTOMERS? OR I WILL RIP THIS PLACE APART!"

Just then several of the station police walked in with their stun guns drawn "BRUNO! SETTLE DOWN OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" took him a few minutes to calm down and realized the mistake and trouble he was in, but typical of the Kong, he was not going to apologize, he just sat at a table. "now Bruno, what is this all about"

"someone has come into this station and taking my customer away from me by selling this swill," he said and he slammed the bottle on the table, it was a bottle of the girl's whiskey. The two girls then yelled back

"SWILL! Have you drank any of it?" said Mary and Bruno stared at the two girls with hate as they zipped up the front

"WHY SHOULD I FELINETTA SLAVE" yelled Bruno, Tiny stood and drew his swords and the police rose their guns again

"BRUNO, THEY ARE NOT FELINETTA" yelled the barman, it was then Bruno remember the announcement, and the two Andronians moved away from Bruno as the two girls stood and Bruno saw how tall they were. Even though there was no gun law, swords and knives were not guns, so they were allowed to keep them.

Then a concerned citizen not wanting to be caught in a blood bath yelled at one of the police officer, "Officer! Isn't there rule about calling other peoples things rubbish without them trying it in this station" the citizen was an Orbanian, another reptile race that was more humanoid. This one had three rows of scales running over the top of his head and down their backs, unlike the other reptiles Mary and Elizabeth had fought, These had no Tail and were close to five to six feet tall or 1.5 meters tall and wore what could only describe as leathers.

"let me see, the only law is the rules in which you agree to obey once you enter this station. Rule one is no guns allowed"

"Rule two is if you do something wrong to somebody, you have to pay restitution to him," said another Officer

"Rule three is to do what Police tells you," said a third

"Rule four is breaking any of the station laws will result in very large fines or the loss of your ship or both," said a fourth

"So which of them are you talking about," said the first

"The Second law," said Mary "he wrong us by calling our spirits swill" as she looks Bruno in the eye

"She is right Bruno if you haven't tasted it! Then you are bearing false witness" said the first Policeman "You either pay restitution or drink the bottle"

"I would not go as far as to drink the whole bottle," said Elizabeth "But a good taste of it will be better and than an apology"

"HA!" said Bruno took the top off and drank the whole bottle. Elizabeth stood closer to the head officer

"How strong is the strongest spirit's you Kong can take on this station?"

"Don't know? Jennings, how strong are your strongest spirits for Kong"

"About 50%" she yelled back

"Shit, our normal white label Whiskey is 60%, the medium is the blue label is about 80%, the red label is 100% and our Black label is 120 proof," said Mary just as Bruno finished the bottle and slammed it on the table

"Good, by still swill," he said angrily and then he just stood there, not moving as his eye's glazed over, one off the officers grab the bottle and took it to Mary

"that black ribbon on the label" she points to the head officer

"Oh no!"

"So what does this much alcohol do to a Kong?" said the officer and they all looked at the Andronians and they just lowered their heads

"depend on how used to the alcohol they are, they either die, pass out or get very angry," they said just as Bruno fell to the floor, the Andronians check him "he is alive, but just"

"That is why we told him only have a glass full did I not," said Elizabeth "You beings are not used to Kobolian spirits"

"Lucky we didn't bring the Rum," said Mary

"we have Rum here," said Jennings and she lifted up the bottle full of black liquid

"Kobolian Rum is clear and about 150 proof," said Mary

"Do you still want to lay charges?" said the head officer

"Not this time, best you better take him to your medical center as he still may die," said Elizabeth "if he doesn't, then he will be sleeping that off for a long while yet"

"Yes we will," said one of the Andronians "But how do we move him?"

"Tiny can take him," said Mary and before they can ask who Tiny was, this man mountain picked up Bruno in one arm and grunted "He is ready to follow you"

"we will go with you," said the police

"Can you make sure Tiny gets back officer" finished Mary

"Of course" and Tiny walked out of the bar with the Gorilla over his shoulders and a small procession following him.

Elizabeth and Mary sat back down on the table and pulled heir zippers down a little just in time for their meals to arrive, two rare and one well done bovine steaks, with all the trimmings, Jennings placed them on their table and place Tiny on his table for when he returns "The manager of the bar wants to say thank you, last time Bruno went crazy in this bar, took us three weeks to reopen, that is why there is a police station across the hall" she said pointing

"No thanks needed, he did that all himself, we told him not to drink the bottle," said Elizabeth as she slices a piece of her steak and put it in her mouth "Jennings, can we get another drink please"

"sure, three ales" and headed off to the bar. Tiny return ten minutes later and started on his meal. After spending a week at the station, the Cat left the station 5 with great success, with their storage hulls empty and millions of credits in their pockets, they return to Kobol with all the money and the information they had gathered. Station number 5 is using the Kong for protection and by what the girls could gather, they were waiting for someone to take over it and pull back their forces.

Bruno woke up a week later with one huge headache, he had no idea what had to happen, that was until he was told and he knew he would be recalled. New's of his shameful actions did reach the Kong's homeworld and they did recall him, but they didn't replace him, because by then, Kobol had offered to take over the station and they agreed. No war, no bloodshed, well not yet anyway.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be the mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 21

President personal Log

This new Kobolian Empire, well it's not really an empire, but what those two girls had told those Kong was not actually correct, Kobol is really a federation, or a republic, not sure what we can call ourselves until we have a referendum sometime in the future. Right now we are just the Colonies of Kobol, and that's Kobol with a K, not like the other Cobol, with a C that we just recently found.

Well, the Kong had really surprised us, we thought certain that they would resist out advances and go to war with us, being so aggressive to other worlds. Was it because they were having internal troubles, or looking to expand into the galaxy in another direction, or was just looking for a reason to just abandon the area around station 5, and then we came along.

Kobol now controls the territory around station five, and when the warning was given to those undesirables, they decided it was time to leave, before being arrested for piracy. Kobol also control the system of bast were we found the Felinetta and the three systems of Kobol and it's nearby colonies, the system of Bast and station five were covered by a small passage between the planet, so we really not an empire just yet.

Then there are our new Allies of the Frederians, not much is known about them yet as talks are still ongoing, they are beings from a planet not far from Soonal, they are more civil and friendly first contact we had so far. They take their name from their Sun, which we had called Hess, but they called it Freeder. Funny, yes, but that's aliens for you and you have to respect that, talk had them looking a bit like a cross between a crab and a squid, but we have to wait for more information.

We made a lot of discoveries over the last 200 years, we also reach a milestone since our colonisation of these 14 worlds, Both Kobol and Soonal has reached 40 billion and we are sending extra people for the other planets in the colonies to grow.

Since we required station 5, more Andronian, the spider monkey type beings started to migrate to Kobol and her colonies, the colonies are starting to have more aliens than human, but that the way we are, a magnet for hard luck cases. Anyway, the new Federation of Kobol was voted on fifty years later, and the council members were selected from the systems Kobol controlled.

Three hundred years of colonisation

Kong War has started, one hundred years after our first contact with the Kong, Kobol first major conflict started since they were thrown back in time. Sure Kobol had many minor skirmishes, but this was going to be our first full-scale space war. For reasons only known to past Kong leaders, their forces were being pulled back to their main planet. The Andronian in our colonies had suggested there was some sort of internal trouble happening when they left, there even could have been a coup or even a civil war, but time would tell.

And it did, a new leader rose from the ranks from the family of the Kong that was expelled from station 5 all those years ago. The Kong Bruno was part of one of the leading families in their society, and when he was brought home, he was humiliated by the then ruling party and banished.

A number of years later, he returns with an army behind him. Unknown to the rest of the Kong Empire, Bruno meet up with the Goa'uld. Amaterasu, a minor Goa'uld chosen by the system lords to see if they could take a force into this forbidden zone that was on their doorstep. They also wanted to see if it was worthwhile, so Amaterasu infected Bruno.

The Goa'uld had Amaterasu had captured Bruno, and convince, through torturing him the Goa'uld way. According to the old Bismark records, this minor female Goa'uld Amaterasu would become a system lord who had sought an alliance with the Tau'ri against Ba'al, who would seize control of Anubis' old bases and his Kull Warriors following Anubis' defeat.

The infected Bruno returned to the Kong homeworld secretly and began to make his move, today he was now emperor of all Kong forces. His first move was to purge all those who came against him, the purge sent many high ranking Kongs running scared, some even came to Kobol and her colonies. There were two stations that were abandoned, station 4 and station 5, and the first station he set his eyes on was station 4 and the free worlds of the Hounds.

The Hounds were being that looked like what the Goa'uld and Earth would call Anubis, but these were not talking about the Goa'uld impostor and their guards. These guards were clearly human dress up as the Anubis, but the true Anubis is something to behold.

The pictures of them from Earth didn't do these beings any justice. These hounds stood about 7 to 8 foot tall and looked more like a humanoid jackal that stood on their hind legs, they were warriors and had a rather large standing defense force. Both Kong and Hounds would have been evenly matched in space, but the Hounds never expected what they meet.

The Kong fleet had the Goa'uld fleet with them, and the battle was pretty much one side and the hounds were push back to their homeworlds. Station 4 was retaken and almost destroyed, by the time they reach the Hounds homeworld, Kobol became involved.

The Kong's plan was to draw the Kobolian fleet away from station five, using a mixture of Goa'uld and Kong ships, then hit station 5. Over two hundred updated Goa'uld Kong ships would take out station 5 and then continued on to Kobol. But the Kong and the Goa'uld was going to face a force that was the heritage of both the Asgard and the Ancients, and it is not going to be pretty.

A normal front line fleet of Kobolian normally consisted of one New Aurora-class battleship, as we read before, the Aurora-class is all guns, and alone can take out a large number of Goa'uld Ha'tak's. Next in the fleet were two heavy Nova Class Battlestars, these carriers were mini battleship by themselves, but they had two double-decker flight pods. Unlike the old drawing of the colonial Nova's, these ship flight pods were almost on top of each other.

Next in the fleet were four Mercury-class Battlestars and four of the Valkyrie class Battlestar, these ships were nearly ten times stronger and faster than the original design. Then they had ten Gunstars and ten redesigned 304 battlecruiser, similar in size and shape, but a lot stronger. These small ships patrol around the fleet and protect the fleets of supply ships, as well as tankers and mining ships and support ship.

This is what the Kong would have normally face if they attack 100 years ago, today station 5 was more like a military base. Most of the undesirables did take advantage of the time before the ships of Kobol arrive, but not all of them. Those that stayed behind, who had recorded with any of our allies, or a civilization close by, were arrested and handed over to them. The rest of the civilians were more away from station five. Then Station five, the moon base close by, and the planet was transform were nearly five of these battle fleet were stationed and three heavily armed armies of marines and their families were stationed. Almost a fleet of marinestars was station also, and they were just as deadly as the 304's and Gunstars.

All this tripled in the last five years, after reports of what was happening within the Kong. As we all know, Kobol has a few independent fleets apart from the official naval fleets, unknowing of the space around us gave rise to these independent fleets.

The independent fleets like the Black Cat, The Fearless Ferret, and the Bat. These fleet explore and survey area's we are interested in the forbidden zone, the Goa'uld's they confronted some times would call them pirate's, others will say they are mercenaries. In truth, these fleet were our Black operation fleet. They loved war and a good battle with the Goa'uld and many of them have warrants on their heads, the biggest reward was on the heads of our girls on the Black Cat.

As I have reported before, the Gunstars and 304's black op crews had started hassling the Goa'uld from the early years of our colonisation. Back then, it was mostly the Sekhmet who went into Goa'uld territory to play with them. Today, our most valuable officers were Elizabeth and Mary Krats.

They are now High Admirals and elders of the cats, they were also in charged of the KSS fleet and were ordered by the president a number of years ago to give up their ship and be promoted to Admirals, or to retire. In-charge of the Black Cat now was Elizabeth daughter by the name of Baste, she was just as tough as her mother and Auntie Mary. Just a quick note, Tiny was killed in battle with the Goa'uld, after he found out he was dying from the results from the destruction of his homeworld.

The first battle over station five began when a cloaked patrol Gunstar spotted over two hundred Goa'uld Ha'tak's and one hundred Kong battleships, they were a few light years away and readying themselves for a well-planned attack in the station 5 system

The Goa'uld Amaterasu had brought her entire fleet for the attack, it was just one space station full of pirate and thieves to destroy, then onto this so-called Kobolian Empire. The System lords didn't care if she won or lost the battle, they just wanted to see why it was so forbidden. Between this station and the Goa'uld fleet was five Kobolian battlefleets, all spread out and waiting to trap in this Goa'uld upstart. In charge of the Battlefleets, was grand Admiral Carl Hoffman, a descendant of the original Bismark second in command.

Behind the Goa'uld fleet was young Baste and her mothers KSS fleet, the old Gunstar Black Cat was looking at her last battle, it was going to be replaced with a new version of the Battlestar Valkyrie after this. Both Elizabeth and Mary told her to fight well and do the ship proud. Baste was sad knowing this was going to be the ships last battle, out of the bridge viewscreen, she straightens her back and asked the new second in command "have they detected us yet Pete?"

"No, Ma'am! The fleet is still well hidden and all stealth systems are running to full strength, all Gunstars are cloaked and ready for orders" reported their XO, he was next in command if both Baste was to be killed

"Make sure they keep it that way until we get new that the main fleet opens up," she said

"Yes ma'am, we don't want to tip them off do we," said Pete

"Ma'am" yelled her sensor officer and they looked at her "sensor has picked up a lone Cheops class warship keeping well back"

"Must be our Goa'uld friend Amaterasu watching the battle?" said Baste "why don't we set a little trap for her, do we have those anti-Goa'uld weapons on board?"

"yes ma'am" came the reply

"Good, Get a landing party ready and inform the Admiral that we will be boarding Amaterasu ship as soon as the attack start"

The attack on Amaterasu ship was going to be hard and fast, the Gunstar Black Cat was just facing one of Cheops class Ha'tak, with a little over two thousand Jaffa. Kobolian marines plan of attack was to beam in the Ha'tak bridge and take Amaterasu hostage and kill the Jaffa guarding her. More marines would then beam in all over the ship and take it, the Marines were armed with both laser and lead firing heavy assault weapons.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. **Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

I can write about how the small colony that found itself in the forbidden zone and nothing really happen in the next 500 years, but I think everyone wants a little more story, so here we go.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 22

The battle for station 5 started with a simple order from the Goa'uld Amaterasu from her ship " _ **Surrender and kneel before your god or die**_ "

Then the assault on the bridge of the Cheops warship began, it was over before it really began. Twenty Sekhmet marines appeared on the bridge and killed all the Jaffa. The Goa'uld on the chair was completely surprised and turn around to face her attackers " _ **you can not kill me! I am your god!**_ " as her personal force field went up around her. One of the marines just laughed and slowly rolled a Goa'uld stun orb through her shield and that was the last thing she saw until Amaterasu woke up some hours later inside the Black Cat cell stripped of all her gadgets.

Back on the battlefield

"Don't matter how many times I hear that, I still try not to laugh?" said Carl "Give the order, fire at will"

"Yes sir," said the Captain of the Battleship Bismark "order to all ships, open fire"

"yes Captain," said the gunnery officer "all ships are firing"

"enemy Launching fighters sir" yelled an ensign at the sensor station

"Launch our own fighters Captain, but warn them to keep clear of the ships fire thou"

"yes sir"

The first ships to open fire were the Battleships, showing their heavy broadside guns. It was a slaughter, five heavy Aurora-class battleships, and Battlestars firing rows of fifty ZPM-powered Lantean pulse and Asgard plasma cannons, slamming into the main body of the attacking Kong and Goa'uld fleet. After this, thousands of new ancient drones flew from each of the battleships and battlestars to finish what was left.

( _A/N I know it was a quick battle, but the Goa'uld Ha'tak back then were weak. It wasn't until the Tau'ri and their ship arrived, that the Goa'uld stated build stronger ships. The Kong, on the other hand, their ship were just toys compare the Goa'uld and our guns just cleaned them up._ )

Later, we heard that the so-called Emperor had died in the first wave plasma cannons, the rest of the war was over in about two weeks later, two fleets of our ship had left Kobol and arrived at the homeworld of the Kong.

The only surviving ship of the Battle of Station five was Amaterasu Ha'tak, captured by the KSS fleet just after the first broadside. After this battle, news reached the Goa'uld system Lords and they banned all of the Goa'uld from the forbidden zone for good.

"Did we even lose a fighter?" asked Carl

"No Admiral, all ships that were hit by the enemy have reported no damage and all fighters have returned safely," said the Captain Pam Beagle

"So this war is going to be one-sided then?" finished Carl

"Pretty much so sir, reports from across the fleet are reporting the same level of success," said Beagle

"No casualties?"

"No sir or damage, we can pretty much go after the system lords and still be smelling of roses" finished Beagle "I also have a report from the Black Cat sir"

"well let us have a look at it" Mires handed him a pad and Carl's jaw just about hit the floor "They captured him too?"

"Yes sir, he was Amaterasu second in command," said Pam

"I know he will be famous among the system lords but!"

"That would be in the future Captain, at this moment he is just a second in command of a minor Goa'uld" looking at the Goa'uld that was going to course so much trouble in the future, an idea came into his mind "open a channel to the Admiralty and put it in my quarters" Carl ordered the communication officer

"yes sir"

"Captain, come with me" and they both headed to his quarters when they entered, Pam asked

"what is this all about sir?"

"Ba'al Captain, two hundred years from now, He is going to make a lot of trouble for Earth." said Carl "I was informed about certain Goa'uld I had to watch out for and Baal is one of them. He will find a lot of advances from Anubis after stargate command destroys him? without Baal, I wonder if we could help Earth to truly bounce back" said Carl

"How do you mean sir?"

"Well think about it captain, all the technical know-how of the Goa'uld Anubis in our hands instead of Baal" as a buzzer sounded, Carl pressed the button,

"Yes"

"Admiralty ready for you sir," said the coms officer

"Put them on" and a hologram of High Admiral Elizabeth Krats appeared above his table "Sir," he said while both He and the captain stood

"Carl, how is the battle going?"

"all enemy forces have been destroyed completely, Reports have stated that Captain Baste has captured the Goa'uld Amaterasu" finished Carl

"That is good news, my girl has done a great Job then," said Elizabeth

"yes Ma'am, we may have only a few of the Kong left if they don't surrender first," said Carl "Reports are coming in from capture Kong that their Emperor was killed in the battle"

"I will have to pass this on to the president"

"We do have another situation, ma'am," said Carl

"And what is that Admiral"

"Captain Baste not only captured Amaterasu, but she has captured the Goa'uld Baal," said Carl

"Really? We have Baal in our hands as well" said Elizabeth

"yes ma'am, learning of the future before I left only asked me, what will happen to the future, and what would happen if we were the ones who took over Anubis territory instead of Baal," said Carl

"it may course a little hiccup," said Elizabeth "but I may have a better idea, order my daughter to return to Kobol with her prisoner and I will to the president and see what she wants to do"

"I will put it to the council"

"Yes Ma'am" and the hologram changed and Carl sat down on his chair "looks like the timeline might change a little Captain, better inform the Cat"

"Yes sir" and the captain left the Admiral quarters, but first Carl had a war to win first, so he sent two of his Battlefleets to help the hounds and restore their homeworld.

The Cat then returned to Kobol with her prisoners, after a long council meeting, they had voted to put an end to both Ba'al and Amaterasu, no if, and's, or buts. The council had also voted, that if they ever did come across Anubis, he will suffer the same fate and we would take over everything he has at the time.

The war with the Kong lasted a further six months, even though their ship were no match for ours, their soldiers who were loyal to Bruno, fought on long and hard. The Kong was now restricted to their homeworlds, not only did they failed capturing station five, but they lost most of their conquered worlds. Kobol now controlled station one, two, three, and five, while station 5 was returned to the hounds.

TBC

A/N I know I just changed the future timeline with the death of Baal. But I was going to change the timeline all along, why? Well, I watched, again, the Atlantis "Before I Sleep" where they found old Elizabeth Weir and created a new timeline. Maybe, just maybe this can work. Plus it will help extend this story to involve an idea that going through my head, next chapter may be in a little while though


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 23

The Black Cat was sent to survey the space between station 5 and the planet of Cobol, after spending some time exploring space around the worlds of Terra, Delphian, Equellus, Proteus V. They were then recalled to help with a small war with the Goa'uld by the name of Ra, with the death of Amaterasu, he decided to expand his territory and take Hers now that she was dead, but the Kobolian navy was not having any of this.

The information that the Black Cat had gathered so far had the President of Kobol, have a desire of planting a forward base to explore space around and beyond Terra. Jack Kristin had read the reports about the area and believed Terra would be the best place, reports of the planet had Terra civilization a little ahead of Earth at the moment. The Earth year today was around 1720, but Terra was in it's 1890's.

The idea with Terra is to see if we can do the same thing as we did with Soonal, first and foremost is to require more unwanted and orphaned children. Kobol will give them a new home and increase the colonies future population. The second step was to find a place we could use as a base of operation to search out these Cylons and the twelve colonies of Cobol.

Andrew has had enough of the delay's, he wanted to know now if there are Humans out there that are truly at war with Cylons. He wanted as much information about them, and he wanted it now. Admiral Elizabeth Krats was called to his office to ask her for one or two of her ship's after Elizabeth and her sister capture of Amaterasu and Baal, the both were promoted to Admiral. Elizabeth was then given command of one of the now many Battle fleet's the KSS had.

It was sad as to what had happened to Tiny, but both knew his time was close and decided to take a few Jaffa warriors with him. It was at this time that Mary decided she had enough, the death of Tiny took her to the breaking point and was found by her sister curled up in the corner of her room rocking, Admiral Mary Krats is now spending time in a veteran's retirement hospital.

Admiral Elizabeth Krats was now in charge of the KSS battle fleet, High Admiral James Pike decided it was best if he gave Rear Admiral Peter Possible Krats a battle fleet, and put Elizabeth in charge of the KSS, they didn't want to lose her as well. Jack had asked James Pike first if he can let the KSS lose again, but with the war with the Goa'uld, he would only get a single deep recon ship.

So James sent Elizabeth to see the president, she walked into his office about a week later and shook the president's hand "Elizabeth, it is good that you can make it, how is your sister doing"

"She is well as expected mister President"

"Give her my good wishes, all of Kobol is praying for her," said James

"Thank you, mister President"

"Just call me James, while your here," he said "so take a seat and I will tell you what I need" Elizabeth nodded and as they both sat down in their chairs, Andrew asked "I need one of your stealth ships for a mission"

"Yes sir, what type of mission," said Elizabeth

"I need it to go to Terra, but this time I need it to search for their Stargate," said Andrew "If they have one"

"Yes sir, our last survey of the planet has given us several hidden Ancient contacts in their mountains" Elizabeth called on the President AI computer "Computer, can you find and show KSS file of the planet of Terra?"

"Please give identification code," the voice said

"Admiral Elizabeth Krats 55916234"

"Identification excepted" and a hologram of the planet was shown, three hundred years of development has very much advance Kobol and it's colonies

"My daughter scanned this area of the mountains, as you can see, there is some sort of Ancient contact here, here and here" Elizabeth focus the hologram on that area "but we believe that they are shielded as our ship computers could not identify them. More than likely, we may have to beam down near the contact to find it. The problem is that the planet population is divided into two ruling government, One is called the Eastern Alliance, and the other Western Nationalists. The planet should be around a hundred years ahead of Earth, maybe more"

"so we may have a little trouble with them?" asked Andrew

"Whoever is sent, if they are not careful, yes, they may have," said Elizabeth "The western Nationalists should be easy to deal with, but the Eastern Alliance is similar to the information we have of Earth's future Nazi Germany and communist Russia. The two have been at war for hundreds of years, and each side had only managed to gain a few hundred kilometers"

"That bad" and Elizabeth nodded "hmm, then do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes sir, My daughter, Captain Baste Krats," said Elizabeth "she has already been on the planet and had a few close calls with the people from the Eastern Alliance Group, I think she will be a good candidate for this mission. She hates them for what happened to her second"

"what happen?"

"Short story, it was supposed to be a normal insertion to find a small Ancient contact. All they had to do is beam in, gather information as to what the contact was, turn out to be ruins of no value, and then beam out. The problem was, the team was seen by hunters in the area when they beamed down. While they were working on the area, hunter's had called their police and they all laid a trap for them, sadly her second was captured. By the time the ship's sensors found her and beamed her out, Baste second was close to death. She had been raped and almost beaten to death by the police and the hunters, sadly she died not long after this."

"What did they do when she died?" asked Andrew

"Well, the area was a prison of their secret police, I can safely say that it no longer exists," said Elizabeth

"she blew it up?"

"Thankfully she didn't use nuclear weapons, just used the ship's main plasma cannon that incinerated the whole prison. This is why my daughter will be ideal for the mission, not because she destroyed the prison, but because she has been there and know what to expect" finished Elizabeth

"Sounds good to me, but this time," said Andrew "Please order her and her team to used the cloaking devices and their battle armor, if they have to go into enemy territory, I don't want her to take any more chances this time."

"Yes Mister President"

"I will be sending two Battle fleets to find these colonies, as soon as your daughter mission is complete, she will be reported to Admiral Carl Hausler of the ninth fleet and he will give her extra orders, she will stay with the fleet until she is no longer needed"

"Yes sir"

"Okay, what about Amaterasu Territory?"

"Our forces of the KSS and Ra are fighting as we speak, we have the upper hand and I believe the next report I get will say that they have pushed him back to his homeworlds"

"thank you Admiral" and for the next hour, they talked about the KSS and her sister and the plans of the Sekhmet agents.

Two weeks later and Captain Baste Krats was orbiting Terra again, this time her ship was cloaked and she was ordered to remain on the ship. The away team found the stargate and a few other surprises in the mountain range in the territory of Eastern Alliance after these were removed, she reported to the ninth fleet for further orders.

Admiral Carl Hausler was a descendant of the original Bismark security and marines head, Colonel Verner Hausler. He took pride in his job and knew all about these KSS crew, yes they were brave, and yes they could fight, they had to stay alive. He knew that 90% of the KSS were feline changelings and that some of them have a very short career because of what they have seen and done. Reading Captain Baste Krats file was like reading her mothers and aunt's, true warriors.

A knock came on the hatch "come" the door open and Captain Baste Krats walked into his office on board his flagship Kobol, she stood to attention and saluted

"Captain Baste Krats, reporting as ordered"

"At ease captain and sit down" and Baste sat on the chair in front of the desk "I see you had no trouble finding the artifacts in the Eastern Alliance territory this time?"

"No Sir, we beamed everything we could find in their territory and shipped them to your fleet, and we didn't have a single casualty"

"Good, what I want you to do next is to make a peaceful, but secret contact with the western Nationalists. Our leaders have come up with an idea that I think is foolish, but who am I to argue." said the Admiral "you are to use your ship, secretly beam down to their capital city to see their president, and while you are meeting him, beam him to your ship and convince him to use the Stargate"

"I think a trip to my ship should work," said Baste

"It should, you will also tell him that we need his world to build a base to fight an enemy that is so dangerous and can very easily destroy their planet sometime in the future, I don't care how you do it, just do it"

"Yes sir, I will do my best"

"That is all I can ask, dismissed"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be the mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 24

Two hours later, the Black cat was in orbit over Terra again. Baste watch the news stories of the time and the tension that was building between the two territories, and she just found a way to convince the president.

Baste waited until the president was alone in his home, his wife and children were asleep and he was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire with a glass of alcohol in his hands. Baste was dressed all in white and had a white toga of her people's parliament over her shoulder, using one of the ancient personal cloaking devices, she beams into the other room and quietly walked into the lounge room. She stood beside the president and said "you look worried Mr president"

"yes I am, wait a minute, who is there" he looked around and saw no one "Guard!" he yelled and a soldier walks in

"Sir"

"Has anyone came in here"

"no sir, it has been quiet all night"

"Sorry to bother you, you may leave" the Guard walked back out and began his patrol again "I must be going crazy," said the President

"No you are not Mr President, I am here with you," said Baste

"Okay, I will play your little game," he said, "what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me, I would like to show you something," said Baste and she decloaked in front of him, and he fell onto his knee's

"Are you an angel?" he cried

"No Mr President, just stand up will you, you are making me feel silly" said Baste as she helped him to stand "I am just another being, flesh and blood just like you, my species is called Sekhmet and I have a lot to tell you, come hold my hand" as soon as the president held onto her hand, they were both beamed to her ship "This is my ship, it is called the Black Cat, it was once my mothers and she is the pride of the Kobolian secret service."

Tom Henry stood and looked where he was standing, a moment ago, he was in his lounge room, now! If he would ever believe his eye's again, he was orbiting Terra, the Terra he thought was the only intelligent planet in the universe, now that has been smashed "Oh My Thor"

"It's amazing, is it?" said Baste and he nodded "Let me introduce my self, I am Captain Baste Krats and this is my Second in command, commander John Wick" this man was not a human, but feline and he was nearly eight-foot-tall, jet black fur and eyes.

"It is a pleasure Mr President" as John bowed and shook his hand

"Now if you like to sit down, I would like to tell you why we are hear" they both sat and Baste Started, "Three hundred years ago …... " by the time she had finished her story, Tom just sat there with his mouth open as he stared out into space "Now I am at the point as to why I am here, the reason I brought you here is that our spies within Eastern Alliance have reported that the Alliance are planning to invade you"

"Again, they can't break the treaty again!" said Tom " what about the small countries between our borders?"

"That the point Mr. President, they will not attack you yet, but they will once those countries are under their control. Your country may not be as big as theirs, but you both have the same level of technology, you both are at the stage where you are developing better armaments" Said Baste

"You are at the stage were earth would be in the future, they will start a world war that may lead to other or straight to your atomic age. If your two countries keep going the way you are, we can see the destruction of your world in a nuclear war, we want to help you to win this war and prevent this from happening" said John

"What my second is saying, you developing flight yet?" asked Baste

"Well! I am not sure, I have heard engineer are trying too"

"well you need to gather all of these engineers and we will show them how to build them for you" replied Baste "you will need to build your forces and protect your people, and we can help you train your people and supply them with arms to win this coming war for good"

"Why are you doing this?" said Tom

"I have seen what leaders like the Alliance are like, if they are not put in check, they will destroy this world, and we don't want that. A number of their population is suffering and are being murdered because that government believes they are sub-human. My first second was murdered by them and I don't want to see that happen to the planet" said Baste "you will know when they are getting ready, and we will inform you when they invade Polies and the Tress"

"How will you help us without the Alliance knowing?" said Tom

"Follow me and I will show you" the three walked to one of the cargo hulls and open it, inside was a stargate "This device is called a stargate, it will connect you to my homeworld, you will need to build an underground secret base, as far away from the front line as possible" said Baste

"We already have a base where we are researching the coast," said Tom

"Good, defend it with everything you have" said Baste "we will help you, now you better get back before they miss you" and in that instant, Baste and Tom was beamed back to in living room "Mr President," and Baste handed him a device "Just press this button if you need help, hopefully, we can meet again" and Baste return to her ship

At once Tom called for his aid when he arrived "Jack! I want you to call all the chief staffs of the military for a meeting first thing in the morning"

"Sir, it's morning now," said Jack and Tom looked at his watch, 6:30 am and he doesn't feel tired

"Well make it for 1 pm then, and I want the head of our security and secret police here in two hours," said Tom as he began to walk upstairs "I am going to have a shower"

"Yes, Mr President" and Jack raced off to contact the people the President needed.

That day was a busy day for the President and the crew of the Black Cat, Baste meet with the countries secret police gave them a list of people that her crew stole from the Alliance own special operations group. Baste told them to arrest them and she will get the answer they wanted without any torture, "You must look like the good guys when this is all over" she said to them "If stories come out that you were just as bad, there could be a future uprising" The following week began with the arrest of hundreds of spies and saboteurs, major building projects and billions of credits worth of contracts for civilian companies.

By the end of the first month, engineers and scientist gathered to learn how to build fighters and bombers airplanes from Earth's world war one, with upgrades to world war two aircraft and even Jets, depending on how long the war would last. Tanks and military equipment were supplied through the stargate and plans for warships from 1914 to 1950 of Earth's future.

Five years later, The alliance began its expansion. They first accused Polies and the Tress of being involved in murdering one of their ambassadors and their families, the full force of the Eastern Alliance military advanced into their countries. Polies appealed to the western Nationalists for help, but it was the Nationalists people who replied for their government, No, not yet anyway. The war between those countries lasted for two months, before Polies and the Tress finally surrendered.

It was at this time, the nationalists began to supply Polies and Tress resistance groups arms, they were taking a page out of England and Frances book from ww2. We knew they wouldn't last long if they didn't help, but we need them to keep fighting.

The nationalists began to train those who fled to our country when their government surrendered, they were trained on how to survive a little longer behind enemy lines. They learned to sabotage a few trains and military convoys, and even spied for the Nationalists, and then return over the border.

The following year, the Alliance attacked. No warning or reason, they just advanced. The timing of the attack coincided with the Nationalists elections, the reason was that they believed the government would have been in disarray and wouldn't be able to respond fast enough to stop them. Well that failed, the alliance advanced 300 kilometers in the Nationalists territory when they were hit by a very strong counter-attack.

Nationalists fix wing aircraft, modeled after the spitfire, meet with the Alliance bi-winged fighters, Nationalists German Leopard designed Tanks, meet the Alliance forces head-on. The counter-attack was hard and fast, The nationalists had been waiting for this for six years, they had outclassed and outgunned the Alliance in all fields and had the military might of Kobol behind them.

And yet the war still lasted four years before the Alliance finally surrendered, the planet, after hundreds of years, was finally one. Then there was the rebuilding of the country and humanitarian needs of the people of a new united world. It was at this time that the Kobolian introduce themselves to the rest of Terra, schools and universities sprang up in both countries, and the advancement of Terra grew. The following year, Kobol began to build their forward base on a moon called Lunar one.

Before the Terran world war, battle fleet five headed for the Delphian planet. During our meeting with the Delphians, we meet the Cylons for the first time.

TBC

Just a quick note, I just posted two stories, chapter 23 and 24, hope you enjoy


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own or profit from any part of the shows I will be mentioned, this is just for fun, This is a crossover of both old and new Battlestar TV show and Stargate, this story is a rewrite of two other stories I have written. Also, I would like to add, I don't even own the names that will be the mention from now on, they belong to the creators of the shows they came from**

The Cylons Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan.

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. That they may have been the architects of the great pyramids or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive, somewhere beyond the heavens

All of this has happened before

Chapter 25

The Terran world war began and finished five years later, the planet was now one and further contact was now made public. Even though the Terran conflict was at times difficult, the Kobolian diplomatic team that was involved, helped in supplying aid to the war-torn planet, in the hope that they could secure trade with Terran's.

Kobol also helps with the orphans of the war and the unwanted. A stargate was set up in one of their cities for aid to come in quickly, and for these orphans and unwanted to be sent through the stargate to start a new life, and build a new home in our colonies.

It was close to a hundred years later when the Kobolian President sent the first fleet to the area, contact was then made with the Delphian planet to open discussions of trade with them. Fifty years after our first official contact with the Delphians, we finally meet the Cylons for the very first time.

A new president was elected of the colonies, the veteran and now High Elder of the Sekhmet people. The one hundred and fifty-year-old Evan Jager, a direct descendant of Major Evan Jager of the BC 304 Bismark. Later fleet Admiral and finally President of Kobol, Evan had achieved the same status as his namesake did 400 years ago. Life on Kobol was growing and people were living longer, thanks to the advance medical practices found within the copies of the Asgard and Ancient computers that were on the original Bismark and Amazon.

A lot had been achieved since those two battlecruisers were thrown back in time, we had kept and tried to keep a very low profile until we were strong enough to survive, and over the centuries, the descendants had succeeded beyond their expectations. With only one hundred years remaining before the original timeline, the new colonies have grown to fill all twelve planets, as well as the old Earth of the thirteenth, Kobol, Soonal and thew planet belonging to the Felinetta. Not counting the other world and space stations within the forbidden zone, One hundred years from now, it will be time to move into the main body of the galaxy itself and meet with Earth, the home of the Tau'ri, and homeworld of the original crew.

During these last four hundred years, many names of the old crew have multiplied many times over. Today, the same names began to appear in these modern times. As president of Kobol and her colonies, Evan Jager knew that all too well, now another name from the past, landed on his desk. The report of Rear Admiral Carl Hausler.

Rear Admiral Carl Hausler, of the Ninth battle Fleet, of the Fifth fleet, had negotiated with Terra in the past to find a place to station a Kobolian military forward base, the moon called Lunar One was given. The base was now the home of the Fifth Fleet, Lunar one contains hospitals, repair, and construction docks, and a very large civilian population belonging to the people that were station there.

A few years after the Terran war, the fifth battle fleet of this same Fifth fleet, that was commanded by Rear Admiral Rudolf Baldwin, again a distant descendant of Sublieutenant Rudolf Baldwin of the original Bismark, meet with the Delphian's on their homeworld. As these people were a space fearing race, they knew about the Cylons and the Colonials! The Delphian's inform them that their forces were always involved in some kind of skirmish every so often and that we were free to join a patrol around their borders.

This was when the Battlestar Price, a Valkyrie class Battlestar cane into contact with a single Cylon baseship. As a small ship, no one believed it would have a chance against the Cylon's. By the time both ships ceased fire and moved away from each other, they were both badly damaged.

The second contact was with the fifth fleet itself, three Cylon baseship decided to find that small single Battlestar that nearly destroyed their baseship to destroy it. But they meet with the flagship of the fifth fleet, the Battleship Soonal and it's fleet, Just the Aurora-class battleship alone had more firepower than any Delphian's fleet itself.

A warning to the Cylon's was given "This is Rear Admiral Rudolf Baldwin of the Battleship Soonal, flagship of the Kobolian fifth battle fleet, You are to leave this area or be destroyed" the Cylons only answer was firing their main pulsars cannons, that was stopped by the shields of the Soonal "I guess they don't want to talk, weapon's specialist Andrews, target that middle ship and fire"

"Yes, sir" The forward Asgard, Ori and Ancient plasma cannons of the Soonal open up and tore into the middle ship, ripping tonnes of armor sheeting of the ship as it bore deep into the ship until it hit it's Tylium fuel storage tanks. The baseship blew like a mini sun and damage the other two baseship beside it, before they could react, the rest of the fleet open up. By the time the last Cylon fighter was destroyed, the next war for the Kobolian fleet had been confirmed.

Diplomatic meetings were open with the Delphian's to help secure another base in their system, but in the meantime, a small combat fleet was sent to the Delphian's to help with their patrols. Several month's later, an agreement was reached for another forward base within Delphian space to help conduct the war with the Cylons. Billion's of tonnes of equipment, men and supplies were sent with the first fleet.

The Cylon War

The Fifth battle fleet was then added to the New First Battle Group, under the command of Admiral Kurt Bruhn. The flagship would be the Aurora-class Battleship Bismark. These new Battle Groups consist of five battle fleets. Each battle fleet of one Aurora-class battleship, Two Heavy Nova Class Battlestars, Four Mercury-class Battlestar, Four Valkyrie class Battlestar, Ten Cygnus Class Gun Star and Ten redesigned 304 Daedalus Class Battlecruisers. A Battle Group would be made up of five battle groups. The first fleet was to conduct the war with the Cylons on the Delphian front.

The Second Battle Group, under the command of Admiral Carl Hoffman, was to meet with these newly discovered Colonials, The Flagship of Second Battle Group was the Aurora-class Battleship Amazon.

The Second Battlegroup arrived on the border of the of colonial space and waited, Admiral Carl Hoffman knew it won't be long before contact would be made. To help this along, Carl ordered a signal be sent out to invite the colonials to a meet, it wasn't long before a lone Colonial patrol ship, or better known as Tiger class destroyer Hades appeared and answered the call.

She was an old ship and they were hunting pirates for the last few sectares (Months), The commander of the ship a Commander Health sat in his command chair half asleep, watching his people doing there work. Nothing of interest ever happens out here, his ship was at the farthest end of the colonies and all the excitement with the Cylons were light-years away, mostly on the other side of the colonies.

It has been a long shift and Health was thinking of retiring for the night, that was until his scanner operator yelled out "Commander, I am reading a very large energy reading coming from ahead of us"

"Any idea what it is"

"No sir, by the size of it, it could be a very, very large Cylon task force," said the operator

"Okay, put us behind that asteroid field, if it is the Cylons! we would have plenty of time to notify fleet command,"

"Yes commander" and in his mind, he thought 'and it will give us time to get our posterior out of there as well'.

Then an anomaly opened up and spat out a fleet of several large ships, one was twice the size of a Battlestar at almost 3,000 metrons or more, and the power reading of this one ship was more than his ship could register. "Frak, what the hades"

"Commander! I am reading almost 300 ships, and senors read that the power signature of even the smallest is more than a Battlestar" said Colonel Mire

"Send a data stream of this fleet to Caprica, on a narrow band now, we may not be around long enough to wait"

"Yes commander"

"Commander! We are getting a signal on all channels, as well as Alpha Comline One"

"Patch it through"

"Attention colonial ship, we come in peace, My name is Admiral Carl Hoffman of the Kobolian Second Battle Group, we come in peace to would like to meet with your leaders to help you fight the Cylons"

"Frak, I thought Cobol was dead?" said the Colonel beside the commander

"Last I heard, it was a myth" return the Commander "Lieutenant! Open a channel" he nodded and flick a switch "Admiral Hoffman, my name is Commander Health of the Tiger class destroyer Hades, I have informed fleet command of your arrival and I ask you not to proceed any further until I am informed what I need to do"

"We will wait here Commander"

"I will contact Caprica," said the Colonel, as soon as the link was cut "Colonel! I want you to send a very tight beam on Alpha Comline one, top priority, for fleet commander eyes only"

"Yes Commander"

"While we wait for an answer! I want all information about Cobol in the computers, even if you have to find a priest"

"Right away commander"

Admiral Carl Hoffman sat in his command chair looking at the colonial ship they class as a Tiger destroyer class on the forward screen "Captain Rice, have you scanned that ship"

"Yes sir, the ship is about 1,074 meters long and has two large cannons forward. The armor of the ship is as thick as one of their battlestars and twice as thick as the old colonial worlds of 150 thousand years ago"

"Do they have any shields?"

"I think they may have EM type shields, but not like the ones we have," said the scanner operator

"Wonder why it's out here by itself, a bit dangerous for a lone ship during a war," said Rice

"Have you found anything else from our sensors?" asked the Admiral

"yes sir, we are in their year, or Yahern as they call it! Of 7322, I am picking up reports that a Cylon attack was made on their planet of Caprica, in a town of Umbra, most of their fleet in chasing this baseship as we speak" replied Commander Grace O'Malley

"There your answer Captain, that's why this one ship out here," said Carl "Can we find these baseships on our sensors?"

"No sir, it seems that they have left the area," said

"Sir, we just received the word" said Lieutenant Piper "A Battlestar Galactica is heading our way to meet with you"

"thank you Lieutenant, that name sound familiar!" finish Carl, he didn't know where he heard that ships name from, but he knows that he did. It wouldn't be until he returns back to Kobol that the ships name came from another group of colonials over 150 thousand years ago, talking about life repeating itself.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Okay people, sorry about taking so long. First studies from tafe had slowed my writing and then I got a writer's block and then I made a mistake that stopped me writing in the first place. This is a Repost of Chapter 26, and 27 should be straight away. If you want all the disclaimers and what have you, see the other chapters.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 26

"Sir, we just received word" said Lieutenant Piper "A Battlestar Galactica is heading our way to meet with you"

"thank you Lieutenant, now why does that name sound familiar!" thought Carl, he didn't know where he heard that ship's name from, but he knows that he did.

"Sir isn't that the name of the ship that suppose to have arrived at Earth 150 thousand years ago," said Captain Rice

"That's right," said Carl "The Galactica, wonder if these people know of their history! May we can find out if they are related"

"I don't know if we know the full truth yet," said Rice

"I guess we will know soon enough"

The Colonial Battlestar Galactica arrived three hours later, with the Battlestar were two other ships, the Atlantia and the Pegasus. "Admiral! We are getting an open message directed to you" said a Lieutenant

"ON screen" Then three men appeared on the forward screen "This is Admiral Carl Hoffman of the Kobolian Second Battle Group, to whom I am speaking with"

"Admiral, I am the colonial President Adar" said an older man in front, pointing to the other man beside him "This is Commander Adama and Commander Cain," he said "You must forgive us Admiral, but we believe or thought that Cobol no longer exists!"

"And you will be right Mr President, we are from the original Kobol," said Carl "But this we can discuss when we meet"

"Yes of course Admiral, would you like us to meet on the Atlantia! Or on your ship?" said the Adar

"We can beam directly to you if you wish or ….." said Carl

"Beam?" Adar said worryingly

"You have Beaming technology Admiral" said Adama

"Yes Commander, but if that worries you, we can come over in a shuttle"

"Excuse us Admiral" and the three men talked

"It would seem they are a bit worried about us beaming over Admiral" whispered Captain Rice

"Yes It does, better prepare a shuttle then" finish Carl

"Yes sir" and Rice turns to his XO and quietly told him to get a jumper ready

"Admiral," said Adar "Will it be a problem if we come over in our shuttle"

"Mr President, by all means, you will be most welcome," said Carl

"We will be happy to come over shortly," said Adar

"Let us know when your ready Mr President and we will direct you,"

"Of course Admiral, we shall see you soon" and the screen went black "okay, shall we go and welcome them"

"Yes sir," said Rice

Thirty minutes later, down in one of Amazon shuttle bays, a large box-like colonial shuttle entered and parked in one of the sealed bays. Teams of men ran around the craft to make sure it was secure before moving away, then one of the crew waited to meet those coming off the shuttle.

Before the shuttle arrived within the ship's shuttle bay, the pilot was informed by the Amazon CMO (Chief Medical Officer) on what will take place once the shuttle arrived. The shuttle itself will go through a decom laser barrier, then once that is complete and the shuttle is parked, all passengers and crew will also enter a separate decom barrier when entering the main body of the ship. Everyone that was within the shuttle would need to exist the craft and go through a decom barrier. Anyone that is coming into the ship, whether they were from another planet or a ship will have to pass through a personal decom barrier.

Each person, no matter how important, will need to go through one of these barriers before they enter the ship The barrier will scan, for any bug, or contaminates, or any unknown virus. If any is found, it is either destroyed or quarantined. The universe holds many of unknown contaminates, when you travel it, you do not want any harm to fall on the crew, or the people visiting your ship.

Admiral Carl Hoffman and Captain Peter Rice was waiting for the colonial delegation to come through the decom barrier, as soon as they were through, Carl took a step forward and held his hand out to the president "Welcome aboard the Battleship Amazon, President Adar"

"Thank you Admiral, it is a pleasure" and the President than grabbed the whole arm of Carl and held it and came close to him, as soon as he released his arm "This is one of our fellow councilman, Count Baltar" Carl shook his arm the same way, but Carl felt there was something about this person "this is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus and Commander Adama of the Galactica, and our two pilots Captain Reece and Lieutenant Kronos" after greeting every one

"Welcome to the Amazon, this is the captain of this ship "Captain Peter Rice and his XO Commander Andrew Krats" and they both shook their arms "Now if you would like to follow me, we can beam up to the conference room"

"Beam!" said Cain "What is that"

"It is one of the features of this ship commander because the ship is so big, we need to get to places on it fast," said Rice "it also stops enemy boarding parties in their tracks"

"How is that Captain?" asked Kronos

"Simple Lieutenant, just imagine if you were taking a ship in battle and you are winning," said Carl, and Kronos nodded "then all of a sudden, your floating in space"

"Frak!" said Reece

"Yes, pretty much the response I said when I started college," said Commander Krats, the party then walked into a room and heard a tone and a white light shone around them, when the light was gone, they were in the conference room.

"Well that was very interesting," said Baltar

"yes, it was," said Adar "tell me Admiral, are all your ships equip with those?"

"Yes Mr President, we find it is easier to move around a large ship, especially one as large as this. Now if you like to take a seat, we can get started" as soon as they were seated "refreshments will arrive shortly, so let start, to clear up one misunderstanding Mr President. We are not from your Cobol" and a hologram appeared above the table "this is the state of that planet and it's a solar system, as you can see, the planet is pretty much lifeless and it's the star is pulsating" said Carl

"Which mean that it may collapse!" said Cain

"yes, we don't know when, but it will one day" said Rice

"Now, to explain as too where our Kobol from, may take some time to explain. I am going to start by going back to over ten million, or should I say Yahrens ago. There was once a race of beings who called the Ancients, they were also known as the Ancestors, or Lanteans, or Anquietas in their language."

"These Alterans live in a galaxy billions of light-years away, but trouble started on their world that turn to war. Soon the one great civilization was broken in two, one faction became the Ori, while the others kept their original name, Alterans." said Carl, all the while, a hologram story was being told above their heads "The Alterans, who were more secular and science-oriented, and the Ori, who became more religious fanatics. Then a war began and it was so fierce, that the Alterans left their home galaxy and came to the Milky Way galaxy and began seed life."

"The Alterans lived for millions of years and became one of four great and most advanced races that we have known to have existed, and as far as we know, they were the first evolution of humanity in four galaxies, once in this galaxy, they lived peacefully with the other three races. The Asgard, the Nox, and the Furlings.

"The sad part of this story came millions of years later when the Ori discovered were the Alterans had fled too, so they created a plague began to affect the Alterans peoples and they began to die out. Their scientists started an experiment to find a way to stop this plague, but many had failed. So the Alterans fled this Galaxy, What was left behind was only their technology, one of these is the Stargates"

"Stargate's?" said Cain "What are these Stargate's Admiral?"

Carl type on his wrist and the hologram changed to show the stargate "This is a Stargate, the concept is that you have to have at least two of these devices. One on a planet and the other can be on the other side of the galaxy. Then once your active one, a physical, singular gateway or doorway, or wormhole is created between the two locations, allowing you to move across the galaxy instantly. The Ancients called it an Astria Porta, Astria meaning stars, and porta meaning"

"Portal or gate," said Adama

"That is correct Commander, in this galaxy! There are billions of stargates and when you dial the proper address on the DHD device" the hologram change to show the two objects "they connect"

"I have seen these before" said the President "In the museum on Caprica"

"You are right Mr President" said Adama "Admiral, would you show us how these Stargates work"

"Of-course Commander" said Carl

"So where did these Alterans flee to Admiral?" asked Cain, he wanted to know more about these Alterans and what really happened to them.

"Well, some decided to ascend to a higher plane of existence with near-infinite knowledge and with more powerful abilities, while others decided to flee to another galaxy, while others stayed to try and find a cure. We believe that either the Furlings, or the Ancients, or both kept experimenting on other lower-class humans to find something that helped their race to survive, that is were our Kobol was born. With those that the plague hadn't kill or ascended, headed for another galaxy called Pegasus. There they again ran into more trouble with a new enemy, the result was that the Alterans were defeated and those remaining returned to our galaxy ten thousand years ago." finished Admiral Hoffman

Then Captain Peter Rice started "It is from this point that we get into your thirteenth tribe gentlemen"

"That is a myth" said Baltar, but the others just sat with their mouths open ready to say something

"If it were Councillor, we would not be talking" said Commander Krats "The thirteenth tribe arrived at a planet of Earth, Earth was the homeworld of the Alterans. Our civilization was born out of the Alterans interfering with our ancestors"

"When the survivors return to Earth, they found Earth to be a very primitive world, their people or the next evolution of humans were in the hunter-gatherer stage and were enslaved by an alien race called the Goa'uld. These Goa'uld are a symbiotic race, they began to enforceable beings from around the galaxy to be their host, a long story short, these Goa'uld integrated within a host, mostly human and became an evil and powerful race bent on galactic conquest and domination, largely without pity, compassion, or remorse" said Rice The hologram then projected the Goa'uld symbiotic creature "the Goa'uld enslaved humans from Earth and spread millions, if not billions throughout the galaxy"

It was Adama, a person who studied and read the book of the word realized what these Kobolians were saying "So are you saying that all humans have come from this invested homeworld of these Ancients?"

"Not all Commander, there are worlds where beings who may seem to be human had evolved, only a blood test can prove differently. But by the time the Ancient return to their homeworld, the humans of Earth started to revolt against these parasites symbiotic creature, and we believed, even though we don't have evidence, the thirteenth and the ancients, who arrived on earth about the same time, help the humans to remove the Goa'uld from Earth" Finished Rice

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

See the other chapter for Disclaimers

Sorry again, finally finished this chapter, if you have not re-read the last chapter, please do before you read this. Still busy with studies, manage to write a few parts here and there, 28 may take even longer, try to finish the story at Chapter 30, but we will see.

All of this has happened before

Chapter 27

It was Adama who was carefully listening to the Kobolians "So are you from Earth?" asked Adama, the others just couldn't say anything else

"No Commander, we are not from Earth, we are from Kobol, but our civilization had its roots on Earth," said Carl

"And you can tell us whether we evolved on Cobol, or from this Earth?" said Adar

"If you wish to know, Mr President," said Carl "All you need to do is to place your hand on this medical disc" and a small peddle-stool rose from the center of the table, on top of it was a small disc. Carl picked it up and placed it on the table and a bigger hologram appeared over their heads "you can see above you the map of the universe, we are in this area here" and the hologram shrank down to an arm of the Galaxy "The Goa'uld calls this area the forbidden area, many have come here to explore this area for riches, but found death. So it is forbidden for any of them to come here, this is where we are now" and Carl pointed to the star group and the twelve worlds appeared

"Is this some sort of trick to take us over?" said Baltar

"I can assure you councilmen, there is no trick at all" and the hologram changed to show a DNA stream, "Are you all familiar with the term human genome or DNA?" The colonial all nodded "Good, so I don't have to go into it too deep. We all know that genetics is the study of genes within the DNA, it explains what and who we are." said Commander Krats "In these strands, you can see where anyone is originally from, this is the DNA strand from the humans of Earth. In the past, a specialist would collect samples to match certain cells of the strain to find a person whom the law was looking for. Later medical science expanded into more research to try to cure all sorts of illnesses and diseases, but it wasn't until the Stargate program started on earth that we come to understand just how much our DNA can tell us."

The Commander then placed his finger on the centre of the disc "You will not feel a thing as it reads the DNA from the smallest amount of skin cell" and as the Commander lift his finger "You will see my DNA appear" the hologram of the DNA strand then changed slightly, with the commanders name and rank listed on it. "This is mine" pressing a few keys "and this other is from a human from the earth, and as you can see! Both strands are completely different"

"So you are not human?" said Adar

"I am human Mr President, but not from earth." pressing another key, a few genes's on the DNA strand of the earth sample were high lighted "We now know that these are the key genes we are looking for, this is the Ancient gene, in some it is very weak, in others they are very strong. The leader of Earth Stargate command has the strongest on the whole planet, while this person," and the name of an Ensign Darlene Trieu appeared above "has very little of the Ancient Gene, but she does have a weaken gene. Coincidentally, this Ensign is an ancestor of mine"

"Commander!" said Adama "I notice that yours is completely different to this person, how can she be an ancestor?"

"That is a very long story, one we will tell you very soon, but as the Commander has pointed out! Mine is different, and that is because of all my ancestors. I have feline DNA in my blood, and DNA of another set of Humans who lived 150 thousand years ago, and the many other human worlds that our ancestors have come across since our arrival at Kobol"

"Well, this should be fun to find out!" said Kronos as he placed his finger on the disc.

"Just give the computer your name and rank," said Captain Rice, almost as soon as he sat down, the computer display Kronos result. "We have a match of three strands we know of, Thirteenth, Kobolian and Ancient"

"What's does that mean?"

"It means that this marker" said Peter as he points it out "Tells me you are from your Cobol, this one indicates you are a descendant of the Ancients, but it is weak. Strange, it tells me you are related with the people of my Kobol, Captain Reece, would you place your finger here please"

" Of course" he said and placed his finger on the disc, as soon as he sat down

"See! They are the same" said Adama

"Yes Commander, but what I am seeing is that Cobol was seeded by either Ancients or what was left of the original Kobolian people," said Peter

"What are you not telling us Admiral," asked the President, Carl stood and walked to were the jugs of water were and thought, then he looked around at his staff

"The truth was not confirmed until their DNA was collected, if the rest of you can also give us yours, I could be able to tell you" reluctantly, all three placed their finger on the disc, a few minutes late "Yes it's all there, I believe that your Cobol was founded over two hundred thousand years ago"

"That can't be right?" said Adar

"We were taught as soon as we could be taught that Cobol was where Humans evolved," said Baltar "and yet we see this! This could be some sort of trick" Baltar stood and began walking back and forth behind the colonials thinking, Baltar was not stupid, he knew about the science of DNA and what he saw could not be possible.

"I do not believe it is a trick Baltar," said Adama, they both were long-time friends, even though they may disagree with each other, they still were friends.

"Nor do I my friend, the fault lays at Cobol," said Baltar "By the time of the exodus from Cobol of the twelve, they could have forgotten their roots"

"As of we, nearly every colonist believe that the 13th is a myth, and yet here they are," said Adar

"So are your three telling me that we are not Colonial," said Cain

"Sorry my friend," said Adama to Cain "No, it just means that we came from somewhere other than Cobol" Cain just nodded, but he was still confused "So Cobol is either a colony fleet or survivors from your Kobol Admiral"

"We don't know Commander, I will tell you their story and why we are really here" said Carl "What we know is that your Cobol may have started 150,000 years ago when the twelve colonies of Kobol were destroyed by their creations, from this destruction, survivors fled from these colonies in all directions. We think we now know of two, one reach Earth"

"And the other reached Cobol," said Cain starting to understand

"Yes Commander, But what I haven't told you yet was their creation and what they were" finished Carl and it was at this moment that Adama put his hand in His hands

"What is it Adama," said Baltar

"In the Book of the Word, there is a phrase that confused me, try as I may but I still can not understand it," said Adama

"What is that" asked Adar

They Were Created by Man. They Rebelled. They Evolved. They Look and.." Adama was then interrupted by Carl

" They Feel Human. Some are programmed to think they are Human. There are many copies. And they have a Plan."

"FRAK!" said Adama looking at Carl and the Kobolians "They created the Cylons"

"They sure did Commander, and it has been our legacy to destroy them as soon as we found out about your enemy," said Carl

"You mean that these people created those monsters," said Adar

"No Mr President" Captain Rice "We did not create the Cylons, the Twelve Colonies of Kobol created them 150,000 years ago"

"We only found out about these Cylons a few years ago, we were wondering if they were the recreated from the same Cylons," said Carl, Just then a young crew member came in

"Sorry to disturb you, Admiral," she said while handed him a note

"Send this to Terra and Gamoray"

"Yes sir" and she turns and left the room

"Gentlemen, it would seem that we have found the Cylon Baseships that you have been looking for!" Carl then pressed a key on the padd in his hand and the hologram above the table changed "One of my scout ships patrolling in this area has detected a large number of baseships in this system, reports suggest that the system is cloaked by some sort of radiation shielding that is either naturally formed or design to block Colonial sensors"

"How did you find them?" ask Baltar

"Our sensors are not colonial councilman, we can penetrate almost anything," said Commander Krats

"Would you like to see how we deal with these baseship?" said Carl

"I believe Commander Cain and myself would very much like to witness this Admiral, but we do not wish to put our president or the councilman at risk," said Adama "would it possible for them to return to our ships"

"Sure, would you like the slow way or the fast?" said Captain Rice

"I would rather stay and watch this battle," said Baltar

"I would as well, but my office prevents me taking any risk," Said Adar "I would also be willing to be beam over, just to feel what it's like"

"No Mr President! Please" said Adama

"It will be okay Commanders, this technology has been used for hundreds of thousands of years," said the Admiral "we have been using it for close to 400 years and I can guarantee his safety" Even though Adama was extremely worried, he excepted the president was willing to be beam over to the Galactica. The group then headed for the Bridge, once there, both Adama and Cain stared in awe.

"Welcome to the Bridge of the Amazon gentlemen," said Captain Peter Rice "Lieutenant Piper, please contact the Galactica and let them know that their president wants to beam over to the bridge"

"Mr President, please let your people know that we will return in a few days"

"Of course Admiral"

"Admiral, Colonel Tigh of the Galactica confirms their president instructions and is waiting" Said Lieutenant Piper

"Beam him over," said Captain Rice

"Galactica confirms his arrival Captain" said Lieutenant Piper

"Right Gentleman, ready to kick some Cylon mental butt," said Carl

"Yes by golly, let us kick some golmonging Cylons astrums" said Cain, then the Kobolian Second Battle Group turn away from the colonies and disappeared into hyperspace tunnel.

Back on Galactica, the president watched the fleet leave "I never did ask them where they were heading"

"Mr President!" said Colonel Tigh, "They told us that we're heading for a planet called Carillon"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

See the first 25 chapters for Disclaimers

All of this has happened before

Chapter 28

Several hours later, Commander Adama and Cain, along with Captain Reece and Lieutenant Kronos returned to the bridge from their visitors quarters "Gentleman, ready for some action" said Admiral Hoffman

"Are we at Carillon already Admiral?" said Cain

"We are approaching the system you call the Nova Madagon," said Captain Rice "It is a great area to sneak behind the Cylons line's, it's about the only area where there is no sign of any Patrolling Cylons"

"Captain," Said Commander Cain "the Cylons don't have to patrol this particular area because they mine it."

"Yes Commander, we have detected the mines and are preparing to destroy them now," said Admiral Hoffman

"The Nova Madagon is not really a nova but a star-field, that is so bright that your

cockpits will have to be sealed in order to prevent blindness." said Adama

"We don't need to enter the area Commander Adama, one of our ships have scanned those mines and has found a way to send a code to them to detonate automatically" Commander Krats, at this time he was handed a tablet by a crew member "Admiral, Taskforce 3 is heading our way from Terra and will arrive in thirty minutes. Taskforce 5 has also left Gamoray thirty minutes ago and should be here soon"

"two task forces, that should give the Cylons a nice little headache," said Hoffman

"Forgive me Admiral, but how many ships are in one of your task force?" asked Adama

"The Amazon battle group has a fleet of ships consisting of One Aurora-class battleship, Two Heavy Nova Class Battlestars, Four Mercury-class Battlestar, Four Valkyrie class Battlestar, Ten Cygnus Class Gun Star, and Ten redesigned 304 Daedalus Class Battlecruiser" said Commander Andrew Krats "A task force has four times this" replied Krats and the Admiral just smiled

"Admiral," said a Lieutenant "report from the Gun Star Gaia, the minefield will be deactivated in twenty minutes"

"Great inform both task forces to proceed as plan," said the Admiral, as he walked to the plotting table, a hologram appeared above the table "Time to let you in on our plan Commanders, The first task force from Gamoray will draw the Cylon away from the planet. The second Taskforce from Terra will then hit the Cylon fleet from behind, and in the meantime, this small Battlegroup is going to come in behind the defending Cylon fleet and attack the planet."

"Do you know how many ships the Cylons have" asked Cain

"About a thousand! Could be more, that is what we have scanned so far" said the Admiral "Don't worry commanders, we have two more task forces coming from Kobol as we speak if the Cylons decided to bring in any reinforcements"

"Admiral, the Gamoray task force is attacking the Cylon fleet now sir!" said the same Lieutenant "They are reporting 90% of raiders have been destroyed"

"How!" said Adama

"We have a different way of fighting Commander, launch several phase Naquadah enhance nuclear missile that suddnelly appears in the middle of their flight," said Amazon weapons officer, Lieutenant James

Carl gave the colonials a wink and a smile "Time to move! Captain, order the fleet to proceed" said Admiral Hoffman

"Yes sir!" the mines within the Nova exploded all at once as soon as the Amazon activate the destruct code, then the small battlegroup closed their blast shields and proceeded into the cloud. A few minutes later they were on the other side, cleaning up the Cylon ships in orbit of Carillon.

"Scans of the planet Carillon reads that the planet is 80% Tylium, one wrong missile and that planet will turn into a sun," said Lieutenant Piper

"Better make sure that does happen," said Rice "Order all ships to be very careful where they place their missiles, as soon as all ship from orbit are removed, start the landings to capture the mines and other targets, and don't start any fires"

"Yes sir," said Lieutenant Piper. Adama and Cain watched the main weapon of the Amazon rip apart a Cylon baseship in orbit, most of the tankers orbiting Carillon were captured while most were destroyed. The report also came in the second Taskforce arriving and have destroyed the last of the Cylon Baseships, both Task forces arrive at Carillon to capture and defend the planet from any more Cylon forces. six hours later, the Battle for Carillon was over as soon as the final Baseship was destroyed.

The planet indigenous people, the Ovions also fought to the end. What they were doing to humans made the Kobolians very vengeful, the planet supply of Tylium was saved from destruction and given to the colonials.

After returning to the colonies, a formal treaty was signed between the colonies of Cobol and Kobol. A year, or yahren later! Three Kobolian Taskforce, the Colonial Fifth fleet, and the first Delphian found and attacked Cylonia, the Cylon home planet. Five years later, the Cylon war was over and the Colonials began to celebrate.

When the news of the victory arrived at the colonies, nearly every ship in the colonies was in orbit wanting to praise the fleet, flying started to become very dangerous around the colonies. Several years later, the truth about these Cylons was known. The reptilian species who supposed to have created them, find the old centurions from a crash alien ship on their planet. But because of their misunderstanding of the robots, they created a more inferior centurion. The rest they say is history, finally! the Cylons were now destroyed.

Following are short reports of journeys of the Kobolians

Kobol, 200 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 557

The council of Kobol finally agreed to an off the record mission, the mission will never be released to the general public for reason that I will make clear now. There are many mission like this, missions to repair the past mistakes and missions to help a future battle. Missions of removing an enemy, and missions to save civilizations.

This mission should have been an easy one, one of the time-ships was to return to the past and to find the old Galactica. Then they were to download just what happens to the old Battlestar during its journey from Kobol and Earth before it was destroyed. But as always, something went wrong. This is a full report on the incident.

The Battleship Soonal, and inside one of the shuttle docks was one of Janus's time ships. The Soonal arrived at Earth in the year of 1912 and launched the time ship, with a blink it disappeared back through time. With a few reset trips, the Time ship finally found the Galactica just as it arrived at Earth, just over 150 thousand years ago.

The Pilots of the timeship would be a Sekhmet changling by the name of Peter and Elizabeth Krats from the KSS black ops department, he was chosen because of his people nature to shift from human to feline. Dressed in colonial Captains uniform of the time, Peter would board the Galactica and copy the computers. He was not to make any contact with the crew, but that failed when he was caught.

The little ship hid behind Mars so that they wouldn't show on Galactica scanners.

"Peter! The scans show that there is some sort of Hybrid controlling the ship, maybe plan B can be put into place as well" said Elizabeth

"You want me to reject this hybrid as well as hacking into their computers?" said Peter

"yep" finished Elizabeth "If you can, the Microbots should be able to inform the hybrid to change the course of the fleet and head to Alpha Centauri"

"Okay, beam me over" Mary appeared right next to the Hybrid and pushed the needle in the now hybrid, the Alteran pre-programed microbots, hopefully, will now steer the Galactica only around the sun and using the ships sublight engines, steer the ship to a course for Alpha Centauri. He put the syringe into his pocket

"It's done Elizabeth! Beam me ..." and before he could finish what she was saying, he heard the words

"FREEZE" he slowly turned around and saw several people pointing guns at him, in his ear he heard Elizabeth talk 'stay calm, I'll beam you back once you are alone"

'no wait' she said softly' "Don't shoot! I wasn't doing anything wrong?" said Peter as he held up her hands. Two people walked from behind the soldiers

"what are you doing here Captain?" said the Admiral

"I was just looking at the Hybrid Admiral and found this," he said and held up the syringe from his pocket

"Where?"

"just there" and he pointed to the floor

"come with me" and he follows the Admiral and president to the Admiral quarters with two guards closely behind the agent "now tell me the truth! Who are you and what are you doing here, I know that this syringe is not colonial and I have not seen you before" said the Admiral, the agent looked at the guards and the admiral

"I will tell you in private as I don't want to be killed by an overprotective guard when I show you the proof of who I am" they looked at each other and Laura notice something and whispered into the Admiral's ear, the Admiral looked

"Leave us," he said, at first they were stubborn to leave but the Admiral forced them to leave. Once they were alone, Laura spoke.

"I saw your eyes! what are you?"

The agent told them her cover story as told by High Admiral James Pike. "Your Kobol was founded by a very ancient race called the Alterans nearly ten thousand years ago, this race of people are millions of your years old. Before the rose into the heavens, they told my people to monitor Kobol for them. Many of us had visited Kobol and later the colonies over the years to witness your growth and mistakes, we were saddened when we witness the destruction of the Kobolian experiment. We were happy when we saw your small fleet escape for you to return to the ancients old homeworld" It was at this point the agent turned into a feline alien in front of their eyes.

"I knew there was something about those eyes," said Laura she said freaking

"Ma'am President! Laura, Bill, I come from a race of beings called Sekhmet, we are a feline race and can change to look human. There are many times in your history where we help you, and many times we will help this new evolution of human history in the future." and Peter turned to look at the president "I know that you are dying and will die before you step foot on that planet, it was scripted by your gods. BUT! My people can cure your illness and give you a new life on another planet if you wish to do so."

"By monitoring your feelings for her Admiral, we can take you both with us when we leave for home. Our ship can take another eighteen of your people from your fleet if they desire" and he places a disc on the table in front of him and said "just press the button if you agree and I will return for you but don't wait too long! time is running out, and please chose wisely" said the agent then pressed a button on his sleeve "Now Elizabeth" and before their very eyes, he disappeared in a glitter of light.

An hour later, Both the president and the Admiral with eighteen small orphan children from all over the fleet gather in the only functioning fighter bay on the Galactica. They were the last people left on the fleet, the rest had decided to leave their technology behind and live life again.

Laura pressed the button on the disc, and a small craft appeared from around the moon and entered Galactica landing bay and lowered down to where they were all standing, a door slide open and Mary and Peter appeared at the door "I see you have taken up our offer" said Peter

Laura Roslin and William Adama both stepped forward "yes" said Adama "I would like to spend more time with this lady"

"Good, Come on in then" but the couple just step to one side and nodded and 18 children walked slowly towards the ship

"We decided to choose 18 children who are orphans with no family members, they will in no means survive alone on this planet and I can only wish you could take more as they are our future," said Roslin

"it will take many of your years before my people return to this planet and by then your people would have been fully part of this world," said the agent

"Thank you," said Laura, They both said their good bye's to the Galactica before they to walk onto the Alien ship. The crafts door then closed as it lifted off the runway and left the Galactica landing bay.

The small ship than cloaked and moved away from the fleet, agent then said to Laura and Bill Adama while showing them a needle of black liquid "this will keep you strong enough until we reach our doctors at our homeworld" and Laura nodded and the Peter administered the injection "you will sleep now and when you awake, we will be home" and she did fall asleep as soon as the needle was removed from her arm.

The Galactica, followed by the civilian ships then headed towards the sun. But out of sight, the hybrid changed the course of the fleet. With their engine's burning brightly, the fleet headed for Alpha Centauri. "is this what you were doing on the Galactica?"

"yes, all will explain soon" Then the star's around the small ship phased and blurred a little until a Mercury-class Battlestar appeared right in front of them, that was when the agent turns to check on the president and talked to Bill Adama while the pilot contact the Battlestar "I can tell you the truth now, and you might not like it. This ship is a time machine made by the ancients we told you about. We are now 150 thousand years into your future and the Battlestar you see in front of you is one of our designs, she will take us to Alpha Centauri where we will meet the Galactica and the fleet and dock her in a mobile shipyard.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

See the first 25 chapters for Disclaimers

I have finished writing the chapters, there is another two after this that has been spelled check and Grammar checked, so I'll post them every couple of days. I have gone up to as far as I can, maybe I will write a sequel, maybe I wont. If I do it will be after the next four are finished, in about 20 years, lol sorry

All of this has happened before

Chapter 29

Kobol, 200 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 557

Supplement under Battlestar Galactica Arrival

Kobol, 10 years after settlement

Kobolian Secret Records number 5

From this point of time, The two reports are linked. 10 years after the discovery of the ancient technology in Alpha Centauri, After the two 304 was sent back in time, A fleet of ships with a battered Battlestar was found in Centauri C. Nothing was recorded because of the intervention of a timeship, with strict instructions not to mention about the discovery in Centauri C on open record. Take the ships to Centauri A, and repair the ships.

William Adama was confused and unhappy to have his loved one with him, no one would have believed them if they had told them the truth on Galactica. Time-ship, going to and from time. What could the colonial have done if they had a time machine, then everything would change, or not change! He decided just to forget about it for now.

As the small ship past the opening of the landing bay, William Adama notice they had gone through a barrier, "what was that?" he said

"what you just saw was our atmosphere shields, it helps us to utilize the landing bay for our 302's" said Peter and as the small craft flew further in the bay, that when Bill saw strange crafts lining each side and realized that this ship is a very different and advance ship compare to their battlestars.

The colonial passengers were then taken to the ship's medical Hospital, Laura was then placed in a healing pod. William Adama watched as the nurses and Doctors work on Laura "Admiral Adama"

"yes" as he turned around

"I am the commander of this ship, my name is Captain John Peters, welcome aboard the Battleship Soonal Admiral"

"Thank you, Captain, can you tell me what's going on"

"Didn't the agents to you?"

"he did say something about time travel but that is a bit confusing," said Adama

"If you would like you to follow me to the bridge and I will show you, don't worry about your lady, she will be safe" and he nodded and followed the captain, along the way the captain told Adama the story of the Bismark and Amazon. By the time they arrived at the upper bridge level, the Captain had pretty much told him their history "And you see Admiral, they were only meant to download the files of your ship's journey"

"I see, but that was when we had caught them," said Adama

"Yes, the only reason why that happen was was they had taken a little extra time to prep the Hybrid to divert your fleet to Alpha Centauri," said John

"Alpha Centauri?"

"Yes Admiral, Alpha Centauri was the construction center of the Ancients millions of years ago. It was kept in working order by their drones"

"I see," said William as he walked on to the huge bridge and saw the huge window in front of him. "windows on a warship! that's little dangerous" said the Admiral

"not really Admiral, that window is made of two-meter think reinforced transparent aluminum and it is also protected by blast Doors when the ship goes into battle. Then she has three kinds of force shields, this bridge is very well protected during any battle" and he turns to his crew "are we ready?"

"Aye sir"

"Then Helm! take us to Alpha Centauri" a hyperspace window open in front of them and ten minutes later they arrived at Alpha Centauri, "launch the time ship" the captain could see his confused look on Bill "we need to rescue the Galactica Hybrid before he dies, then place the Galactica and her fleet in the construction base" and Adama nodded his head

"The Hybrid's name is Samuel Anders, he was shot in the head and placed in the tank. He is also the last of the final five" said Adama

"Final five?" asked the captain "Oh yes! The last surviving members of the Kobolian Earth"

"Yes Captain," said William

"Don't worry Admiral, we will look after him?" said John

"Time-ship launched sir," said a crewman, Adama watch the small ship as it phased out, then phased back in front of the ship and headed for the landing bays "Agent reported mission completed"

"Okay! Let's go home"

"Kobol Captain?"

"Yes Admiral, Kobol it is a very different place since you saw it last. Now shall I take you to see your president or should I say lady friend" the Captain and Adama walked down to the medical bay and spotted Laura lying in a bed now, he walked over to her and sat beside her bed holding her hand. A doctor walked up to the bed and check the machine monitoring Laura

"Admiral Adama! I am Doctor Green, ships CMO. Your lady friends are doing just great, all and every trace of the cancer is gone and she should never have any sign of it returning"

"Thank you Doctor" and he nodded and moved over to another bed, Bill notice it was Samuel Anders

"Will he live Doctor?" Bill asked

"of course Admiral, he may live longer than your lady friend," he said when the doctor returned to his office.

The Battlestar arrived at Kobol five days later, the ex-president was awake "where are we?"

"Kobol!" said Bill

"Why are we back at Kobol?"

"look" as he pointed to the TV screen, the screen was showing a feed straight from the bridge. a scene of a populated planet and a lot of traffic "we have been transported 150 thousand years into the future" To say she was stunned was an understatement and Bill began to explain everything to her to the best of his ability.

As soon as they were released from the hospital, both William Adama and Laura Roslin went to see the new President of Kobol and it's colonies, Kurt Gazen. "welcome to the new Kobol" and he shook their hands "please sit down" as they sat Kurt continued "I hope everything has been explained to you?"

"It was a little confusing at first," said Bill "but we are slowly understanding

"Great! Now let me tell you the story of two ships, you were told about race of very intelligent race that called themselves the Anquietas in their language" and hologram came to life and began to show pictures of the Ancients "who were also known as the Alterans, Ancients or The Ancients, Ancestors/The Ancestors, Lanteans, and Gate Builders, and that they arrived in this galaxy from another galaxy. This is what you were told"

"Yes Mr President," said Laura

"Great, we these people seeded many galaxies with a device know as Stargate's" and a picture was shown of that "These Stargate help us to travel from one planet to the next without space ships"

"Yes we were told about these stargates, unbelievable at first," said Bill

"Yes they were to us at first, it had taken a while for a lot of people to understand them as well," said Kurt "I am giving you, now that you are now just normal citizens! we would love you both to teach our young about your culture, would you like to do that Laura?"

"Yes Mr President, I will love that very much," said Laura

"Great! Admiral Adama, we could need you in our military academies, keeping your same rank of course" finished Kurt Gazen "Oh and don't worry, you both will still be together"

"I would glad to as well"

"Great! Because of the trauma you both had been through, I was told that you will be given both would be given at least a year to rest and explore Kobol and her colonies" said Kurt

"Mr President! what would happen to Samuel Anders?" asked Adama

"That will be up to him, he will be given time to heal first" then he turns to Adama "Admiral, there is one thing I would like ask, would you know where your Cylons had gone"

"As far as I know, they headed for deep space not long after we arrived at your earth after we destroyed their colony when they lost the ability to resurrect. You may find the machines somewhere but, unless the skin jobs found a way to reproduce"

"We may not find any of them, well thank you Admiral and I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with us"

Footnote 450 years after settlement

Laura and William Adama were married the following week and they have a family of about twenty children and numerous grandchildren and great-grandchildren, they both found the rest they were looking for. Laura is still teaching in the same university as her husband, Admiral William Adama, who is also a teacher, teaching tactics.

Samuel Anders decided not to go back in the military when he was released from the hospital, the last report on him was that he too married a Kobolian woman and had children and grandchildren. He was also the founder, or should I say he reintroduce the game of Pyramid The became very popular.

The orphan children that returned with Laura and William were placed in our schooling system, last reported was they too had children and grandchildren and were also members of the task force that destroy the last of the Cylons.

The original Galactica was found completely rebuilt to new Kobolian standards and is now on station patrolling Earth and Alpha Centauri, the fleet was either scraped, depending on how bad the ships were, or rebuilt and sold to the civilian companies.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

See the first 25 chapters for Disclaimers

All of this has happened before

Chapter 30

Kobol, 418 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 526, 595 and 987

President Quarters, Olympus, Kobol 1920

Earth date 1920, Kurt Gazen was now on his final year of office, The newly appointed commander of all military forces on Kobol and her Colonies, Admiral Verner Hausler.

The time was finally here to meet with Doctor Ernest Littlefield when he came through the Stargate, this time, things were going to be different. Heliopolis Castle was now part of a very active and thriving community of the Kobol, it was now time to change Ernest Littlefield's journey.

Admiral Hausler had spent the last few years training the right man for the job, this person will need to stay on earth until the gate was shut down in 1945. Admiral Hausler and a young man walk into the office and came to attention.

"Mister President, here as ordered"

"Relax and sit down" he waited for them take a seat "so this is our man?"

"yes, we have trained and informed him of his mission," said Hausler

"Explain it to me," Kurt asked the young man

"one of our ships would take me to Earth, there I will beam down to Egypt and find Professor Paul Langford and ask for a job as a technician with his crew and become a part of his team. I am then ordered to stay with the team until Langford discovered the Stargate in 1928 and ship it back to the US, I am to work with the Professor until they active the Stargate in 1945. Before said activation, I am to change the address chevrons they are using so that Doctor Ernest Littlefield would arrive here at Kobol instead" said the young man

"Good, I can't express the importance of this mission enough" said Kurt "all of your documentation will be placed in the right university for them to confirm whom you say you are, I also have one last job for you" and he picked up a small medallion "you are to give this to Catherine Langford after the fail experiment, tell her Ernest told you to give it to you if things go wrong and instruct her how to use it"

"yes mister President"

"Thank you for doing this for us, that will be all" both men stood to attention turn and left the office. He hoped everything would go well, thanks to both Ancient and Asgard computer cores that our scientist working on, the information they are gathering from the castle, everything should be ready when SG1 arrive.

Kobol, 438 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 595

The City of Olympus, Kobol 1945, Doctor Ernest Littlefield arrived at Kobol and was taken to the cities military hospital.

The agent had succeeded in using the false address chevrons to divert Ernest Littlefield to Kobol, as he walked through the gate in his deep-sea suit and froze as the gate shut down behind him. A human in uniform walked up to him and said "you can take that suit off, it is pretty safe for you" Ernest looked around as two men help him to remove his helmet "welcome to Kobol Doctor Littlefield" and the man held his hand out, Ernest slowly extended his hand to meet his

"Thank you, who are you people and how do you know my name?"

"that is a long story Doctor if you like to follow me and we can get started to tell you everything" after visiting Olympus hospital, Ernest was told the whole story of the Bismark and the Amazon. How they accidentally changed some of the timeline by rebuilding the castle and Stargate, and how after nearly 500 years that Kobol is now a force to take on much of the world. He was told that SG1 would now come through that same gate and that Kobol will need to be ready for them. Shortly after this, Professor Paul Langford and Catherine Langford disappeared.

Ernest and Catherine were married, and along with Professor Paul Langford, help to find one a discovery that even Atlantis had never found by the time they return to Earth. This discovery was new Heliopolis, during the time of the great Alliance of Four Great Races, Heliopolis was the chosen meeting place between the Ancients, Furlings, Nox, and Asgard. It was on this planet that they gathered to share their experiences, debate matters of mutual interest, and resolve any disputes that arose.

This alliance stood for millennia, prospering partly through meetings of the minds on Heliopolis, until one day the Ancients departed for the Pegasus Galaxy, which symbolized the fragmentation of the union. While the other species remained friendly toward each other, they no longer met on the old Heliopolis.

Unknown to the other races, the Alterans began to build a new and larger meeting place and was going to reveal it to their allies, but then the plague destroys their ranks and had to flee from the milky way galaxy. New Heliopolis was lost to the galaxy until Kobol found it by accident, and they never knew it yet.

Kobol, 300 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 100

The Gunstar Dragon, Elizabeth and Mary Krats was testing their new ship that was loaded with all the science equipment it could hold. Then brought the Dragon several hundred million kilometers above the milky way galaxy, they were told if they could get high enough above the galaxy that some the sensors might be able to pick up anything hidden, that that was a big might.

So they tried, for almost a full month, the computer detail every boring star and system. But sitting above the milky way Galaxy, their scanners could see the billions of Galaxies that were in the universe. "It's nice and peaceful up here," said Mary

"sure is Ma'am," said Kit their sensor expert "boring but nice"

"You got that right, How much longer do we have to stay here?" asked Mary

"I think another week ma'am, by then they should have the satellite ready to do this job" there was a ding on her computer terminal "strange"

"what is it," said Mary as she stood from her chair and walked to Kit's terminal

"Looks like a small and unseen micro-galaxy in a cloud around the end of Sputum-Centaurus arm," she said

"What are you talking about? And what the hell am I looking at?" said Mary

"let me show you," she said as she circled the area on her scanner "this is Galar and Ardena and Tollona, now follow the arm to the very tip of the uncharted area"

"Yes and?" said Mary

"here! This cloudy area, I am not sure but senors believe it may be another micro-galaxy in there" said Kit "It's about the distance from Kobol as Earth is"

"Okay, just mark it and we will get the egg heads to look at it when we get back," said Mary as she returns to her seat

"You know that we will be the ones to go there," said Kit

"Maybe, but until ordered, keep scanning"

"yes ma'am" Nothing was done about the area until after Kobol and Stargate Command meet

Kobol 300 years after settlement

Secret Kobolian Records number 10

The timeship was used to stop Baal's execution, returning him to his former owner without any idea what happened during the war between the Kong and a strange enemy. Baal restarted his life, only to end at the hands of the Tok'ra.

Kobol, 481 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 987

The Stargate program had been abandon until 1994, two airforce officers handed a form for Daniel Jackson to sign. "What is this"

"Just sign it please Doctor Jackson" he signed it and gave it back to the officers, and they handed him a letter

Dear Doctor Daniel Jackson, my name is Professor Paul Langford. When you receive this letter, I would have been missing for nearly 50 years. These people will need your help with a project of mine, please go with them.

"Okay, lead the way" the Airforce officers guided Daniel Jackson to Cheyenne Mountain, Here, Daniel found out that letters were left for the president and other people who were involved in the second activation of the Stargate in 1994. Daniel found the key in operating the Stargate, this marked the beginning of the Stargate program

Kobol, 480 years after settlement

Kobolian Records number 612

The arrival of SG1 at Kobol, October 1997

SG-1 at Kobol to meet with Professor Paul Langford and Ernest and Catherine Littlefield, but by the time they returned to Stargate Command, they had no idea what happened on Kobol. Sure Daniel had Ernest Littlefield notes and the video of the great four races meeting place, they had no idea what really happened.

Earth 2012

The time of waiting has come to an end, it was finally time to meet with Earth and Homeworld command. The new president of Kobol had gathered all of his chief staff together to work on just what to do, they had to monitor and wait for the disappearance of both Bismarck and Amazon to help Earth to survive World War three.

The attack started with the disappearance of the two ships, Kobolian Taskforce 1, with the added twenty marinestars full of soldiers and marines, would head for Earth. While this was happening, Taskforce 4, 5 and 7 would seek out all of the homeworlds of the Lucian Alliance and the Rebel Jaffa nation and destroy every ship they had left. After this, the invasion of the planets would begin.

The task force destroyed the very enemy ships and rescued the survivors of the 304's Admiral Stephen Mire then ordered communication with stargate command "this is Admiral Stephen Mire of the Kobolian Taskforce 1, to the SGC or Homeworld command! Do you read" and he waited for a reply

"Admiral Mire! this is General Jack O'Neill, thank you for your help"

"It is my pleasure General" the Admiral replied "Can we come together and talk, I do have a lot to tell you"

"sure, your place or mine," said Jack

"I can beam to your front gate of Cheyenne Mountain in thirty minutes if you like"

"Great, I look forward to our meeting" communication was cut

"Inform the President that we have made some new friends and have arranged a meet in thirty minutes"

"Yes sir"

The Admiral then turn to the Captain of the Soonal "Captains of the Tirpitz, Schleswig and the Bismark to accompany me in twenty minutes, oh and tell miller he is coming with me as well"

"Yes Admiral" A few minutes later "Sir the captains of the Tirpitz and Bismark are indisposed and will be sending their XO"

"Okay, this is only going to be a quick meeting" Soon everyone was ready and the party of six officers were beam to just outside the front gate of Cheyenne Mountain and walked up to the sentry

"This should be fun," Mire said his aid "Admiral Stephen Mire and party wished to see General O'Neill"

"Yes sir, please pass to the next post sir" and the sentry open the gates,

"Thank you" they were then escorted to the front blast doors of the complex where they meet General Jack O'Neill and General George Landry "General O'Neill, you will never know how long it has been to finally meet you"

"Really Admiral!" he said shaking the hand of the Admiral

"Yes sir, but before our talk! I wish to ask permission of the countries still fighting with your enemy if we can assist in reinforcements"

"I will send the request to the President and he will contact the other countries," said Jack "As for America, yes please"

"I will get on it" then pressing an earpiece "Captain Krats, inform the Marinestars to start their landing in occupied America, other requests will come shortly" He waits a few minutes, during this time, Jack was handed report of landings

Once inside SGC, Stephen began his introductions "General, these are the senior officers of Task Force 1, let me introduce to you my aid, Captain Miller" and Miller saluted and greet O'Neill "this is Captain Peter Frederick of the Battlestar Kobol, Commander Neil Hummel of the Battlestar Tirpitz" as he introduced them, each man stepped forward saluted and shook O'Neill's hand "This is Captain Andrew Harman of the battleship Terra, and finally this is Kommodore Eberhardt of the Battleship Bismark"

"It is great to meet you all and thank you for saving our butt's," said Jack "Some of your ships sound almost earth like Admiral"

Admiral Mire began by saying "That is because our existence began when the Bismark and Amazon disappeared"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

See the first 25 chapters for Disclaimers

This is the final Chapter

All of this has happened before

Chapter 31

Earth 2012 Cheyenne Mountain

Admiral Mire began by saying "That is because our existence began when the Bismark and Amazon disappeared"

"How is that Admiral" asked Jack

"They were thrown back in time to almost 500 years" and his aid pulled out a disc and place it on the table, a hologram appeared for everyone to see "The two ships were caught in a wormhole that sent us back to about 1500"

"Oh my!" said Sam

"I think they used stronger words than that, but they found themselves in a rather peculiar predicament. They could change the timeline to help earth in some way, but if they did that, the Goa'uld or even an enemy may found out about earth before Earth was ready to protect itself. The what if's were mind-boggling to them"

"I can't even guess as what will happen," said Jack

"well an opportunity open to them and so they took that one instead," Stephen told them a quick history lesson of Kobol and their new colonies, the wars they fought and won, and the discoveries they made.

"Can I asked just one more question?" said Daniel and Mire nodded "How is it that you were not discovered by the Goa'uld?"

"Easy one professor, have you ever heard of the forbidden zone?"

"Yes, it was an area were no Goa'uld would dare to go," said Teal'c "it was rumored that there was an enemy far stronger than they lived in that zone"

"Well this zone is on the outer rim and is home to thousands of species, including Kobol and her colonies," said Stephen "We have had many wars with them that pretty much warned the Goa'uld to keep out, they did come in this area, but they never left it"

"thank you, Admiral"

"One final thing I can say, as soon as this battle is over! Be prepared to become part of a very large force" said Stephen "This was all done for Earth"

A few

weeks later, Jack and SG1 meet up with Admiral Mire, "There is one thing you need to remember" said Stephen asked the original SG1

"And what is that Admiral"

"Do you remember your mission to a planet of Heliopolis?" asked Mire

"Well yes, it was during our first year of traveling through the gate," said Daniel as he recounted the time spent on the world "There was a castle that would be destroyed about the time we left and we further learned that the orbit of the planet will one day be devoured by its sun"

"Very good Professor Jackson," said Mire "But most of what you just said was implanted within your memories by our people, The planet has been terraformed and as we speak, has the civilization living on it."

"You what now!" said Jack

"This is impossible?" said Teal'c "I remember it well"

"Yes, but we used an Alteran mind wipe device" Mire held up his hand to let him finished "because SGC was still weak and Earth and the many enemies you still had to face, we decided it would be best that you have no idea of who we are until this moment" and he held a small device "This device will clear this block and you will remember the whole truth"

"Well I am game," said Sam as she stood in front of Mire's, a red light crossed her eye's and she blinked "Oh my God! It true, we all agreed to have this done. So it wasn't Heliopolis but Kobol we went to"

Next was Daniel and then Teal'c, Jack mind was cleared last "Please Tell me Admiral, how are Catherine and Ernest doing?" said Daniel

"Quite well Professor," as he activated a hologram of two very young-looking Catherine and Ernest, Catherine was pregnant and with eight children standing around them "their family is growing, they hope that you all will visit them again very soon"

"We will be most honored," said Jack

Stephen then said to Teal'c "Teal'c, do you remember what the doctors on Kobol had asked you?"

"yes, about your Microbots"

"If you agree to this you will never be dependant on Tretonin again," said Miller

"what of the Jaffa nation?" asked Teal'c

"that is a different matter Teal'c, as we saw with those rebels," said Mire "you have proven your loyalty to earth time and time again, and we offer you this treatment without any conditions. The Jaffa's of the Jaffa nation will have conditions" one of Mire's men walked into the room "Sir! The president has arrived and is request permission to land"

"General?" asked Mire

"Permission granted, he can land at the bases small airfield" and the officer left the command center "shall we all go and meet him"

Everyone that was associated with Stargate command leadership was at the airfield, the first contact with earth and the Kobolian President only want to meet with Stargate Command first, then the rest of the world.

The ships rear ramp was lowered and several marines ran out down the ramp and formed a line to O'Neill and his party, Jack could see that there were many sizes in their ranks. From the top of the ramp, the Kobolian President and the Kobolian council walked down to the bottom and a cry of attention was heard and the honor guard stood to attention. "Pretty sure of himself" whispered Jack to Sam

"He was once an Admiral of a task force that defeated the last of the Cylon's," said Stephen, As they came together, Stephen introduce him to the General "General O'Neill, may I introduce to you President of Kobol and her Colonies, Carl Hoffman"

"General O'Neill, it is good to see you," said Carl

"President Hoffman, Welcome to Earth," he said

"Thank you General, It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, I have read all the reports from the Bismarck and Amazon and I feel that I know about everything about SG1"

"Thank you Mr President," said Jack

"Admiral Mire," said Carl

"yes Mr President"

"Start on the final assault on the enemy, Eden will be here soon to protect Earth with Atlantis"

"Yes sir," said Stephen and he was beamed back up to his ship.

Carl and the council then followed Jack and Stargate Command officers back to inside the command center and for the next five hours, Carl talked about the future of Earth and Kobol. After meeting with the President of America, the two made a live TV announcement about Earth's New friends.

Later, onboard the Soonal, Stephen was talking to SG1 "Eden will be coming soon to refit Atlantis and provide help in building some ships for Earth"

"That is the second time I heard that name, what is this Eden," asked Daniel

"Glad you asked, the Eden is the First Kobolian built city-ship and it will be the president's home until talks with your planets leaders are finished. She is almost three times bigger than Atlantis and just as deadly, Eden was planned by Janus and has a construction area to refit Ancient ships and to build other" said Kurt

"Janus!" said Sam

"You mean the Ancient being named Janus?" asked Daniel

"Yes, that Janus and he left a lot more other gifts as well and as soon as we dealt with this International Oversight Advisory and bring this world together, the sooner we can start sharing some very nice technology," said Stephen

"Well since the betrayal of China, there is no IOA right now," said Jack "you could be just dealing within divisional countries"

"Well that is your and mine president to work out" finished Stephen

Eden arrived and settled in orbit around Earth, three ZPM was transported to Atlantis so the cityship can rise from the ocean and dock with Eden. The rest of the World started to settle after the war when a new world order was formed, lead by the US it was called Homeworld Command, for now.

It would be a further ten years and several wars for the world to finally be united, as soon as earth was united, the technology from Kobol help Earth to grow. As for the Lucian Alliance and rebel Jaffa, they cease to exists and were never heard from again. The Lucian Alliance homeworlds became Kobolian and the Rebel Jaffa world was given to the free Jaffa, Teal'c and the free Jaffa made a deal with Kobol for the medical Microbot's and all they had to do was for their people to serve and train with the Kobolian military if they so do wish, oh and we also gave them a few other military gifts.

The Chinese, on the other hand, would be occupied by the forces that defeated it until the reunification of earth. Twenty years later, Earth and the Kobolian colonies became a federation and dominated almost half of the milky way galaxy.

In the Pegasus Galaxy, the Wraith began to die out from a strange virus that spread throughout their ranks. It was unknown where it started but it was to clarify that the people of Pegasus Galaxy to allow it to continue.

Earth finally became THE FIFTH RACE.

The End

Yeah, finally done, thank you to everyone who read and comment on this story. I have may have finished this to quickly, but I had really lost interest in this story as it was going on for so long. Also I am still studying at tafe and I needed this out of my mind. Now if any one wants to rewrite battles or any part of this story, go ahead, you have my full permission. Thank you again until next time


End file.
